


Eclipse Phase Werewolf Boyfriend

by Carbanon



Category: Eclipse Phase
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Cyberpunk, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Knotting, Transhumanism, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbanon/pseuds/Carbanon
Summary: Anon used to be human; he had a job, a girlfriend, a life.  But he sold the first to please the third, lost the second, then lost the third, and now the fourth is barely hanging on.  Life is hard when you're a 4 meter tall furry killing machine...





	1. Prologue

>be Anon  
>it's the Altered Carbon future  
>you live in a hab orbiting a red dwarf star, endless night time  
>good thing you're nearly suicidally depressed  
>no job, cause depressed  
>no GF, cause lazy depressed shitbag  
>no apartment, cause you got conned into sleeving into a 4-meter tall werewolf body a few years back  
>guess why?  
>yep, depression  
>your ex had promised that she would be there for you, help with the transition  
>guess she got scared after the first time you knotted her and she ghosted  
>it's not so bad, you've got your sci-fi NEETbux, and there's a spot in the local rec dome where you can sleep undisturbed  
>but you're not gonna be "human" by any stretch of the imagination, probably ever again  
\----  
>first Monday of the month, you've got your clinic day  
>if you don't go in for your tune-up, there's this annoying HUD icon that flashes red in your vision constantly  
>ever try to sleep with the lights on inside your eyes?  
>yeah, you're gonna blow off most of your responsibilities, but not that one...  
>get down to the sleeve clinic about 10 past the hour, no line yet  
>KeKo sees you through the front window and buzzes you in  
>she's your usual tech, has been ever since you got sleeved into this monstrosity  
>Keida Kozutsami knows more about cortical stacks, implant systems, bioengineered tissue, and transfers than about anyone else on this station  
>she's also hella weeb  
>Her family's from New Iowa, for fuck's sake, though she'd never admit that  
>what's weeb-er than weeb?  
>getting sleeved into a chibi bioroid, that's what.  
>"Koniichiwaa, Anon-san!" she chirps, taking your massive paw in one tiny hand and leading you back to an exam room

>she closes the door of the cubicle, then pats the oversized table  
>"Up, Anon, you know the drill" she says, patting the disposable slipcover  
>you lie prone on the surface, hear it creak under your weight  
>from the corner of one eye, you can see her wheeling the stepladder into position just behind your shoulders  
>she climbs up carefully, then steps across onto your upper back, kneeling down right before the base of your neck  
>"Ready?" she asks, and you grunt in acknowledgement  
>you feel her tiny fingers beneath the fur, finding the twin cortical stack sockets, gently uncovering the titanium ports  
>she squeaks "Night nig~" but your consciousness shreds before you can hear the last syllable  
>some time later, you feel yourself breathing, and realize that's not something you knew you could do before  
>sensation returns slowly, vision swimming from black to grey, then blurry focus  
>something feels weird, there's a weight on top of you  
>small hands rubbing through the fur, feeling the muscles underneath, and a warm breath on the back of your neck  
>"Ohhhh, rōzeki, you're so strong..." she whispers in your ear, as she rubs her body into yours  
>spaghetti.exe  
>your muscles tense up, and she realizes that she just got caught creeping  
>"Ahhh, what are you doing? You're not supposed to wake up yet?!?"  
>you rise up on one elbow and look back at her  
>her face is flushed, and there's a little trace of drool coming from the corner of one lip  
>well this was awkward  
\----  
>several hours later, and you're in the clinic canteen  
>you've been here for hours, poked and prodded, blood drawn, PET scanned  
>part of your sleeve contract gives the manufacturer rights to use you as a test bed for future tech developments  
>you flip through the sheaf of hardcopy legal printouts that KeKo made you sign for  
>Enhanced visual field implant, metabolic realignment, naso-pharyngial shunt  
>you tip it into the waste recycler and drain the rest of your soyakaff before shuffling out into the lobby

>KeKo's there, looking at a magazine in the empty lobby  
>she glances up as she sees you and grins  
>"How you doin' Anon?" she asks, "enough for one day?"  
>you grunt non-noncommittally, and head for the doors  
>paw on the handle when you hear her whimper  
>"Anon? Are you, ummm, busy this evening"  
>is this a joke?  
>she knows you can't get work  
>she knows you don't have an apartment  
>this has to be a joke  
>you look at her, and a spike of adrenaline runs through you, the nerve of this fucking--  
>her eyes widen, and she says something quickly  
>you can't remember what the words were, but you're instantly calm again.  
>weird  
>she sighs in relief, mutters "too close, that was too close", then looks at you with a cheery smile  
>"Anon, let me buy you dinner. Lets call it as apology for me rubbing one out on you while you were down?"  
>you start to say no, but your stomach rumbles  
>sounds like an industrial rock crusher getting in to gear  
>"I'll take that as a yes, then." she giggles, before coming around the desk and taking you by the hand  
>she leads you out the door, maglocking it with her data pass before asking "How's sushi sound?"  
\----  
>it's several hours past midnight, and you're staggering homewards  
>KeKo's riding on your shoulder like a demented parrot  
>"Zhha fukkin' NERVE!" she hiccups, then continues "Zhat bishhh"  
>she took you over to the high-class side of town  
>the part of town where your pathetic grey cred-chip and tattered clothing would never let you go on your own  
>when Keko asked for the endless sushi for you, the host started to laugh  
>she shoved her cred-chip into the terminal, and whatever he saw on the screen made him stop laughing  
>you had to sit on the floor, but they found a nice blanket for you, so it's not like you were a complete animal...  
>true to her word, she paid for the sushi and the beer  
>eventually she wormed the full story about how you decided to transfer sleeves into this one  
>and how your ex left you high and dry afterwards

>as the drinks flowed, and you both got more relaxed, you finally told her where you went every night  
>and eventually, after a few more drinks, she convinced you to show it to her  
>that's where you're headed now, back to the bad side of town  
>have to squeeze through the fence, they lock it up at night  
>well you're squeezing, Keko's small enough that she just crawls through on hands and knees  
>you gesture around and say "Well, thiss' it. Home sweet home..."  
>Keko's squinting at the darkness, guess she doesn't have night vision installed  
>"Wow, Anon, this place is like the woods back home..."  
>she giggles, then ducks behind a tree  
>peering out at you, she grins and ducks back again  
>you shamble over to her, grinning in spite of yourself  
>watch this...  
>you quickly wrap both arms around the tree, catching her against it and squeezing gently  
>she squeals, struggling to break free as she laughs madly  
>your fingers are wider than her arms, she's not going anywhere  
>"Little KeKo wants to hide from the big bad wolf?" you growl, "You're going to have to try harder than that!"  
>her arms are wrapped around your wrists, and she pants "Okay, okay, best two out of three?"  
>sure, why not? You don't have anything better to do...  
>you agree to the rules, count to 100 and come looking, no night vision  
>that last one's gonna make it a challenge, this place is your home but you don't remember where every SINGLE tree or rock are.  
>you crouch on the cultured sod and cover your eyes with both paws  
>"One, two, three..." you start counting, and she runs off giggling into the darkness  
>as you count upwards, something starts to bother you  
>there's a strange smell, one you don't recognize from the park.  
>Ninety eight, Ninety nine, Ready or not!" you growl, and uncover your eyes.  
>there's just enough starlight from the hab dome above you to see the outlines of the trees around you.  
>You put your nose to the ground and take a big sniff

>Keko's scent is all over the tree where you caught her  
>you can pick out the wasabi and the lotion that she puts on her synth-skin to keep it supple  
>there are lots of other human's scent traces here, funny that you never really paid attention to them until now  
>you crawl on all fours, tracing a circle around the tree, sniffing  
>until you notice more of her scent moving outwards and into the park  
>you pad off through the brush, tracking the scent trail while trying to not smash into something solid  
>there are pools of it here and there on the ground, and at a few feet off the ground  
>she must have put hands out onto trees or stones to avoid bumping into them  
>that other scent is here too  
>it's sour, like hangover sweat, and there's a vile chemical tang to it  
>it's definitely following KeKo's trail  
>fuck...  
\----  
>as you come around a small hill, you hear something  
>foliage crunching, a deep rhythmic grunting noise, and a matching squeak  
>both smells converge from a juniper thicket, you can also smell something new  
>you have no idea how you know it, but the back of your brain is telling you it's the stink of fear  
>"Thass it," a voice grunts, and you freeze with one paw raised in the air  
>"Unnnf, yeah, thass it, you like that dick, doncha bitch?"  
>a frantic squeaking in response, and a solid thunk which silences it  
>"SHUT UP, CUNT!" he screams, and KeKo whimpers  
>to hell with the rules, you think as you reengage your built in night vision  
>she's pinned underneath him, skirt torn down around her ankles and her face twisted into the mud  
>he's hunched over her, ragged coat flapping behind him as he thrusts into her from behind  
>in one dirty hand he's holding a switchblade knife, the edge pressed into her neck over the jugular  
>every impression hits you at once, and your vision literally goes red  
>at the bottom of you field of vision, you see a text blurb flash  
>'BEHAVIORAL LIMITERS DISENGAGED'  
>you drop the paw to the ground and utter a bone-chilling growl

>he spins around, almost slashing her throat out as he awkwardly gets turned around to face you  
>you slowly advance, judging the distance for a leap, growling steadily as he staggers to his feet  
>He's wiry and raddled-looking, but there's an artificial jerkiness to his motions  
>'Novacoke' you think to yourself, realizing that's the chemical smell you're getting off of him  
>then you pause and wonder exactly how the fuck you know THAT?  
>"You wan' somma 'dis?!?" he bawls, "Let's go, motherfuc--" he get out, before your flying tackle slams him off his feet and deeper into the bushes  
>somehow he's gotten on top of you  
>you've got your claws sunk into his shoulders, and he's working the knife into your side, fast as he can pull it out  
>you howl in pain and rage, snap forward, trying to bite at his face  
>instead of his face, you get his whole head, your fangs scraping at the base of his skull as he struggles  
>he pulls back the fist with the knife and drives it into your shoulder, you groan in pain and struggle to breathe with his head locked between your jaws  
>gotta try to get that knife under control, you think, and start to tug at him, pulling him close by the shoulders so he can't get any leverage  
>as you pull, his skull grinds past your molars, you can taste the adrenaline and stress hormones in the blood that oozes into your mouth  
>it tastes good. real good...  
>you get a strong grip with both forepaws and squeeze, the knife temporarily forgotten as you push his face down past your tongue  
>the top of his head catches in your throat, and you gag, but you keep pushing  
>with a grinding crack, your collarbones separate, and his head lurches forward, deeper into your throat  
>somehow it feels like you're breathing through the back of your neck  
>your lips have slid downwards and his shoulders are sticking out of the sides of your mouth  
>this feels so strange, but so right  
>pinning his arms at his sides, you push harder than ever, forcing him down your throat

>great gouts of saliva are pouring out from your lower jaw, it's strangely slippery and foamy  
>you work your jaws back and forth, slathering his rancid-tasting clothes with it  
>he's still struggling, but not as hard as before, must be running out of breath  
>as you jerk your mouth to the left, you hear and feel a sickening crunch in your head  
>one side of your jaw has dislocated itself, and it's flapping loose on a thick rope of connective tissue  
>as you gag and start to panic, that shoulder pops into your mouth, and all the resistance is on the other side now  
>an instant later, you feel that side give out, and now his torso is entirely in your gaping maw, both paws cramming him in deeper  
>you reach down to his right fist and twist it, separating the knife and letting it fall to the soil  
>his arms are pinioned to to his sides, you jaws wrapped around and over his lower body  
>there's a warm, bitter taste in your mouth  
>to your disgust, you realize he's pissed himself and it's flowing out and over your tongue  
>you punch him in the side as hard as you can, and there's a pop as something separates in his hip  
>that leg crumbles underneath him, and now he's kicking feebly with the other one, trying to stop his slow descent into your guts  
>you grab both legs and hoist him skywards  
>gravity takes over, and you scramble to your knees as you feel his whole body weight tug at your innards  
>there's a moment of resistance, and then a flutter from deep inside you as you feel something else give way  
>it doesn't hurt, but there's a strange sensation of fullness, not like you've ever felt before  
>his feet are still hanging out of your muzzle, cheap running shoes waving in the air  
>you bat them off, and pull off his socks for good measure, then take a deep gulp  
>his feet go speeding out of sight, you can feel them in your mouth for an instant, but another quick gulp carries them down

>you can't look downwards with his legs still in your throat, so you reach downwards and feel with both paws  
>your gut sags down between your knees, one big lump sticking out like a huge tumor  
>you take another swallow and feel it stretch under your fingers, ballooning outwards  
>"Hesh, shah fah..." you gasp, working through a doubly dislocated jaw and a mouthful of slobber  
>you swallow again, feeling the bones in his ankles passing through your gullet, then a final squeeze and that little wobbling flutter is quiet once again  
>your belly is sagging down, pressing onto your thighs now, the fur stretched painfully tight across the lump within  
>you roll onto one side, gasping for breath and sucking at your jaw to get it back where it's supposed to be.  
>with the weight off of your abdominal muscles, it's less painful now, and you hug your distended gut, feeling the faint tremor coming from within  
>you glance upwards and see KeKo standing there and staring at you, clothed torn, hair bedraggled and full of mud  
>you pant, and groan "found... you..." before your eyes roll back in your head and you slip into unconsciousness.  
\----  
>you wake, and KeKo is laying on your chest, staring down at you.  
>it must be morning, the park lights are on "daytime", and the artificial birdsongs is playing  
>she grins at you and says "Hey you. How you feeling?"  
>You try to sit up, toppling her backwards onto your squishy stomach, which catches her like a beanbag chair.  
>"Holy fuck" you groan, staring at your bloated belly  
>KeKo's sleeve is only 1 meter and change tall, and it rises above where she came to rest  
>"Was that..."  
>"Sushi?" she finishes for you "Nah, not for the most part"  
>That stupid weeb accent is gone, instead it's a nasal twang, pure colonial ag-world  
>"I don't understand, did we go somewhere after the sushi?"  
>Well, sort of? Some asshole stopped in for a midnight snack, but I think he ended up being it."  
>she pokes one finger into your belly for emphasis

>you reach up and touch the same spot, not wanting to believe this is really happening  
>"You don't remember much from last night, do you?" she asks  
>you're prodding at your stomach, feeling the heavy liquid mass inside of it  
>something more solid under one finger-pad, and you reach up with your other paw to press more deeply into your gut  
>it hurts to poke at it, and the extra pressure is pushing on your lungs, shortening your breaths to rapid gasps  
>both hairy arms are passing to either side of KeKo, corralling her in place while you frantically kneed your belly  
>"Anon?" she asks, "You're probably wondering how this happened, it's--"  
>you finally get the solid object trapped between both palms, and you massage with your fingers to make out the shape  
>it's round, slightly elongated, and leveled off at one side  
>on the far side of it, you can feel two dimples  
>'Those must be the eye sockets' you think, and let go of your belly  
>the pressure is released, and you take a deep, shuddering breath  
>"Keko, what happened? How did I..."  
>she leans forward, and holds your face in her hands as she speaks  
>"You didn't do anything wrong, Anon. You saved me."  
>you try to look away, but she pulls your muzzle back towards her  
>"Anon! Look at me!"  
>you're still trying to get out from underneath, and she says something meaningless, and all of a sudden your muscles relaxed  
>the back of your head gently thuds into the turf, and KeKo's there in your field of vision again  
>"Anon." she says, with deliberate calmness, "Look. At. Me."  
>you're looking at her  
>of course you're looking at her, why wouldn't you be?  
>she's softly stroking the fur on the underside of your jaw  
>"It's hard to explain, you need to trust me, OK?"  
>you sit there, not moving  
>"Say you understand, Anon."  
>"I understand, Keko." you answer, then ask "What do I understand, KeKo?"  
>she chuckles, then repeats "You need to trust me. Do you understand that?"

>of course you trust her, why wouldn't you understand that?  
>you nod, and she continues  
>"The company has requirements, you see. My clinic is a small cog in a big machine, but there are certain..."  
>she trails off, stroking your fur absentmindedly  
>"Certain goals. Your sleeve was a part of that, didn't end up working out the way we thought it would, so we stopped making them."  
>she's moving further down, scratching at your neckfur, massaging the sore muscles underneath it  
>"Then, someone had a new idea. We needed somewhere to test it, someone to help us test it. You're that special someone."  
>you're very relaxed, listening to her voice, trusting what she's saying  
>"Last night's exercise was, well, part of that test. The man you neutralized--"  
>your ears twitch backwards and you start to whine  
>KeKo instantly leans forward and grabs you by the muzzle again  
>"Anon! No! You need to TRUST me on this, can you do that?"  
>you're wavering on the edge for an instant, but her voice draws your emotions down again, and you remember that you said you would trust Keko.  
>that's very important, you're not exactly sure why  
>she's back to stroking your fur  
"Good boy, Anon." she whispers, "See how much easier this is when you listen to me?"  
>"Now, what was I-- oh, yeah. That man was part of the test. He was volunteering, in a sort of way."  
>she grins, then says "He went a little overboard, though that probably didn't hurt anything when it came to triggering your behavioral limiters."  
>you nuzzle into her arm as she strokes you, and you ask "So how did I, ummm, how did I do that? Eat. Eat him, I mean"  
>she doesn't answer at first, instead she pushes herself up from where she's lying on your chest and turns around the other direction  
>her rump is a few inches away from the tip of your nose, and she's reaching upwards and around your bloated gut  
>"Anon, I'm gonna tell you about that in a minute, but I need you to do something for me first.

>She reaches backwards and tugs at her miniskirt, flipping it upwards and exposing her ragged panties  
>"All this talk is making me a little randy, will you be a good boy and take care of that for me?"  
>you glance closely, and see a tiny trickle of wetness creep out from underneath one side.  
>there's no scent, her body is a total synth-job, but you can feel the warmth radiating outwards from her sex.  
>of course you're going to do it, why wouldn't you?  
>you trust KeKo, and she asked you to do it  
>gently, you reach up and tug her underwear to the side  
>one claw gets snarled in the lacy material, you tug to free it and accidentally slash through them  
>"Anon, be good for me!" she scolds you in a playful voice, then turns her attention back to your belly  
>she starts to massage it, small hands pressing in and rubbing one patch at a time, up and down and to the sides, making a slow circuit of what she can reach  
>"Now, where to start..." she ponders, as she scoots backwards towards your waiting muzzle  
>your broad tongue snakes outwards, lapping at her groin and covering her entire vulva in one hot, slimy wedge of muscle  
>you slowly lick, and she shivers with pleasure at your touch  
>"Good boy, Anon, VERRRY good boy!" she gasps, and resumes her massage of your belly  
>"This should have cleared hours ago, might be the clothing..." she mutters. "I'll have to note that in the report."  
>you whine at her with a mouth full of bioroid pussy, and she glances back towards you  
>"Yes, yes, OK, you want answers, I'll give them to you."  
>she's kneading more deeply, pressing hard at the base of the giant bulge, like she was trying to flip an enormous ball of bread dough  
>"We started about six months back. Do you remember that clinic visit?"  
>you nod in agreement, the tip of your nose grinding against her backdoor  
>"YIKES!!" she squeals, and bucks forward  
>"Cold nose! Naughty boy, Anon!" she squeals, and grinds down against your tounge harder than before

>"So, that was when we started, you recieved nanite boosters that started to re-configure your physical plant."  
>"At first, it was minor changes, boosts to metabolism and immune function. Then we started to alter your muscles and your skeleton."  
>you think back, trying to remember  
>You had felt a little weird for the last few months, like you were more hungry than usual, and you had trouble sleeping after clinic visits  
>But you trusted KeKo, trusted her then and now, so you didn't say anything  
>she's still chattering as she kneads your belly  
>"--Human Subjects was giving us no end of grief about that, but the Director said it was very clear-cut, you're not human any more so--"  
>you grunt in annoyance, and ask through a mouthful of android snatch "Hey! What does this have to do with anything? You said you would explain how I ate him!"  
>"Fine!" she gasps, and starts to rock back and forth on your muzzle, grinding away and smearing your fur with her slippery juices  
>"So, yes, the process was completed at yesterday's clinical visit, we verified that all growth phases were completed, and I made the necessary updates to your cortical implants."  
>she's telling you more of what you want to know, so you decide to keep being good  
>you snake the tip of your tounge back, and as she rocks forward you slip it's tip into her crevice  
>she bucks again, he hands slipping out from underneath her as she face-plants into your belly  
>the impact takes your breath away for an instant, and you hiccup twice as KeKo regains her position on your chest  
>from deep within your guts, there's a low, gurgling growl  
>you can feel some of the pressure in your stomach relax, and a surge of warmth like a shot of whiskey spreads through your lower abdomen  
>"Yes!! That's it, Anon, we're finally getting somewhere!" she cheers, and keeps rubbing away faster than before  
>the feeling is incredible, and you keep slobbering away at her pussy as she tries to speak.

>"MMmmf, (yes, don'stop) hired him, said we would be (oh fuck Anon don'stop) said we needed (fuuuuck!) provocation--" she pants  
>she's pressing her ear into your belly now, nuzzling at the slowly deflating dome as it's contents noisily drain into your intestines  
>"Suchasuccess, vagusnerve, toldhimitwouldwork, Anonyou'reSUCH! GOOD! BOY!" she screams the last words as her tunnel clamps down on you  
>she rocks back, and her weight makes her hips slip downwards into your muzzle, tongue writhing beneath her as your lips slip upwards and up to her shoulders  
>For an instant, you want to swallow again, the pressure against the back of your throat is a powerful triggering reflex  
>But then you remember that, hey, it's KeKo and you trust her, and you gently spit her out again  
>she scrambles forward onto the grass, then spins around to face you again  
>"Anon, fuck, did you--" she demands, then takes a quick breath and bites back what she was going to say  
>she takes a deep breath, and after a moment she says "Thank you, Anon, that was a very good thing to do."  
>you beam, happy to hear that she said you did good  
>you get to your knees again, and gently hug her, nuzzling at her back as you neck and head sweep over her  
>"So, uh, what happens now?" you ask "If it was a success, I can go back to normal now, right?"  
>after a moment of thought, you add "normal as in, a human again?"  
>she wraps her arms around your torso, far as she can reach, pressing herself into your fur and the squishy bulge underneath it  
>"Maybe someday, Anon, but not any time soon. This was a first step, but we've got a lot more testing to do before we know how it works."  
>she straightens upwards, reaching for your muzzle again  
>pulling you back into a face-to-face stare, she asks "Will you be a good boy for me until we're finished?"  
>you think about it for a moment, then lick her forehead  
>I'll be your good boy, Keko. I trust you..."


	2. Anon varies his diet, with predictable consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and KeKo are working through a training exercise, and he eats an expensive synthetic when he wasn't supposed to. She decides that he needs to be punished, and there's this one trick that she always wanted to try...

A few minutes past three in the morning, the guard rounded the corner of the decrepit warehouse and stood staring into the darkness. From somewhere in the shadows, there was a clinking noise, a small bit of metal falling onto the aerocrete slabs that made up the alley's pavement. The guard's head twisted towards the sound, and he jerked his shotgun into a ready carry. He took two steps closer, then racked the slide stood there waiting. Another clink of metal sounded from further down the alley, and he jerked, facing towards it and moving closer to investigate.

As he passed the shadow of a solid waste bin, a blob of shadow detached itself from the battered metal container, and moved slowly in the guard's wake. It padded along stealthily, it's amber eyes glowing softly, illuminating a lengthy canine muzzle and just the hint of a pair of massive fangs on either side of it's jaws. The shape moved silently, each footfall matching the guard's heavy boot treads, but the disparity in the length of their legs carrying the stalker closer and closer with every stride.

*Alright Anon, nice and slow* the voice in his head buzzed, *You've got this!* He winced, his concentration broken, and he set one heavy paw down onto a wayward bottle, which crunched noisily underfoot. The guard whirled, saw Anon within pouncing distance, and whipped the shotgun up to his shoulder and fired. Anon felt the painful sting of the pellets as they hammered into his torso, and the red mist descended over his vision, driving all subtlety out of his mind as he sought to obey his predator's instincts.

He dropped to one knee, his powerful legs coiling under him as the guard racked the slide of the shotgun, loading another shell into the chamber. As he aimed down the barrel, Anon sprung forward, his head ducking beneath the barrel as it went off, his right ear painfully mangled by the blast. Anon's jaws found the guard's right forearm, chomping down on it and driving huge fangs deep into the flesh, a quick shake of his neck enough to wrench the shotgun out of the guard's fingers. His momentum carried him forward, knocking the guard's legs out from underneath him, and Anon bore him to the ground with a solid 'thump'.

Anon chomped down on the arm, the nylon sleeve shredding in his jaws as the muscles in the forearm were severed. He batted away the shotgun held in the guard's left, and bit down hard; once, twice, and on the third attempt his teeth came back together with a sickening crunch. The guard flailed and pulled back a bloody stump, the lower half of his arm hung from between Anon's lips like the stalk of celery from a Bloody Mary. Anon tasted the blood that coated his tongue, the blood that was thick with adrenaline and pain hormones, and it set his brain on fire with lust to kill and sate his hunger. He snapped his jaws forward, loosing the ragged forelimb from between his powerful carnassial teeth, and catching it before it could go sailing into the darkness. He wolfed it down, swallowing twice and feeling the fingers slide past his tongue and downwards past his pharynx, then slipping beyond the esophageal sphincter and disappearing.

For a moment, Anon could feel the rigid shape of it passing down through his torso, then the welcome 'plop' of it sliding downwards and coming to rest in his belly. It wasn't big enough of a meal to make any impression on his bulky furred torso, but there was so much more meat waiting for him, that would quickly change. The guard was trying to slide backwards and out of Anon's grip, he had to hold on to the legs with one paw, and around the shoulder of his good arm with the other. He lifted the struggling body from the pavement, then slammed it into the sidewall of the warehouse with a loud clash. Anon propped him up against the corrugated aluminum, then ducked his head forward, snapping and biting at the flailing right arm stump until he managed to snatch the upper arm. He bit down, feeling the thicker muscles of the bicep fill his mouth with the intoxicating taste of warm, living meat. With a backwards wrench of his muzzle, he tore the man's arm off at the shoulder, then scarfed it down to join the forearm in his belly. The guard didn't try to scream or moan in pain, he was still trying to fight back, and with one weakening flail of his remaining arm he managed to slap Anon on the shredded remains of his ear, HARD!

Anon recoiled in pain at the blow, dropping the mangled guard and clapping his paw to the damaged body part. He howled, deep and long, the angry scream of an animal in pain, and when he lowered his muzzle he saw the guard staggering backwards toward the lighted building entrance. Anon growled and dropped to all fours, charging forward and slamming the guard's face into the alleyway. Better to finish this quickly, he instinctually knew, and so he drew back his right arm and punched down, slamming into the back of the guard's neck and shattering several vertebra. The man's body spasmed, thrashing under him as Anon tried to reach underneath his chin and undo the kevlar helmet. Didn't want to have to cough that up afterwards...

*Anon-san? Anon-san, stop it right now!* KeKo's voice, buzzing between his ears and she sounded pissed. *What are you even doing? It's just a Tofu, it won't hurt you, stop breaking it!* 

Anon grumbled, unwilling to surrender his prize, but knowing that his mistress would be onsite soon. His eyes fell onto the waste bin, and in his animal cunning he knew it was still a good hiding place. He scrambled forward, carrying the guard's twitching body clutched to his chest, and leaped into it's smelly depths. Worming his way deeper into the trash, he curled up on his backside, pulling it up onto his lap. He gnawed at the side of it's neck as he heard her tiny shoes clack-clack down the alley, closer and closer to where he was hiding. He couldn't see her from where he was crouching, and he thought she might have wandered the other direction, but then he heard someone scrabbling up the front of the metal canister. KeKo peered into the gloom, spotted Anon, and pointed an outraged finger at him.

"Naughty boy, Anon! That's an expensive piece of hardware, you can't just treat it like your chew toy!" She leaned forward, siezed hold of the guard's boot, and tugged backwards. Anon grumbled at her, muttered "hungry", and held on to it. She pulled and pulled, but there was simply no chance that she could shift it out of his clutches. She huffed in frustration, glancing up and down the alley, then froze in shock. Anon heard it too, the high-pitched whine of a personal flyer, getting closer.

"Anon" she whispered, "stay in there and be quiet. I think it's Hab Security!" She scrambled down the side of the container, and into the floodlight of the officer's flyer as he swept past their alley, then banked into a wide turn to land in the intersection. She waved at him in what she hoped was a friendly and not nervous-looking way, and chirped "Good evening! Nice night, isn't it?"

The guard stared down at her, all four feet of gunmetal grey synth flesh, and replied "Maam. I have a report of gunfire from this location, is that what you would consider a nice night?"

"Oh, that..." she stalled, trying to think of an excuse, "well that is, I just got a weapons permit, you see, and I thought-"

"You thought you would come down here and do some plinking? Is that it? Can you show me this supposed weapon?" He glanced behind her and pointed at the discarded shotgun. "Oh, that must be it. How foolish of me to have doubted you..." he added, sarcastically.

KeKo sighed, and put one hand on her hip. "Well it was worth a shot. Look, officer," she squinted up at him, reading his nameplate "Lubinski. This is a Gilead Neurodynamics building." She pointed over one shoulder at the abandoned warehouse. "Check it out in your systems if you need to, you'll see it's all legal, lease has been signed for more than a month. I am Keida Kozutsami, head of local operations. We're running some, ummm, R&D programs here, where Hab space is cheaper than over by the main clinic."

Anon, in his trash can, listened through his one good ear to KeKo as she talked to the other man. He was still in feral consciousness, it wouldn't wear off until he slaked his hunger and had a good nap, though they had been working on that together. He could control it a little now, but he was still more animal than man after the chains were cast loose. Speaking of that, he still had this tasty snack at hand, KeKo had told him to stop eating it but surely just one more little bite couldn't hurt? He licked at the bloody shoulder, then moved his attention to the head. There was more blood there and he licked it up, then he had a thought. Tofus were cloned human bodies that were decerebrated during embryonic development, instead of living brains they had a controller neuralink embedded in their brainstem that connected them to a remote computer. So if it didn't have a brain, then it didn't really need it's head, did it? KeKo wouldn't be mad if he ate that, right?

KeKo was just starting to calm the beat cop down when a crunching noise came from the dumpster behind her. The officer froze, his eyes darting to the open trash can, and his hand dropped to the butt of his sidearm. "The fuck is THAT?!?" he growled, taking a step backwards.

"Oh, well, I don't know what that is, do you want to go take a look?" she asked, sweetly grinning up at him.

"Hell no." he muttered, then asked "Look, is this part of your weird R&D shenannigans?" There was another crunching noise from the alleyway, followed by a wet-sounding 'GUULLP'. She sighed, and waved backwards behind her.

"Yeah. That's all us. Things are under control, just a little bit," she paused, thinking, "messy... Look, you're probably augmented, right?" She spoke quickly, formulating a plan as she spoke. "We do wetware work, custom jobs, why don't you come by the clinic next week and maybe take a look at some upgrades!" She smiled innocently, "Gilead supports all our Law Enforcement customers with 100% quality-"

Another ripping noise came from behind her, and she hurried along with her pitch "100% high quality implants and biotics! You're tried the rest, now get the best!" she squeaked. 

The cop glanced over her head, and took a step backwards towards his flyer. "Look, lady, I don't know what you're selling here but I think maybe I don't want your state of the art stuff, if it comes in that kinda shape." He said the last bit with a nod towards the dumpster.

"Ok, look, you know what we're doing here, so let's be brief. It's under control, we've got it under control, we just need things to stay quiet for the time being." KeKo glanced around, then whispered "We'll owe you big time. Megacorp R&D money big time. We on the same page here?"

He backed away, threw one leg over the saddle of the speeder without taking his eyes off her. "Sure. Whatever, just so long as we don't get any more gunfire here. You think you can handle that?"

She grinned at him and said "Certainly! We'll be seeing you sometime soon at Ancrage, I hope?" He nodded once, then revved the engine and flew off into the night sky.

KeKo sighed, anticipating a VERY uncomfortable call to corporate in the morning. She turned and strolled back to the dumpster, where the ripping noises had given way to wet slurping. 'Anon must have gotten hungry,' she thought, and she banged on the metal side of the container when she reached it.

"Anon! Get your ass out here right now, you have any idea how much trouble you just caused?" she squeaked. There was a rustling noise, and then Anon's broad canine head came into view. There were a pair of feet dangling out of his jaws, and she could hear the wheeze of his breath as it passed through the naso-pharyngial shunt, exiting through the base of his skull while his windpipe was blocked by the drone guard's thighs.

"Oh you greedy little SHIT!" she hissed, "did you eat it all while I was talking us out of trouble with that Hab cop?" He whined, or tried to, with his mouthfull of food it came out as more of a burp. "Nevermind, I guess it's ruined now, you may as well finish it off." Anon didn't hesitate, but leaned forward and stretched his neck out, the unshod feet slipping inside and disappearing with a final noisy swallow. He panted, tongue hanging out as he gasped in relief, then looked back down at KeKo and cocked his ears in expectation.

"Don't give me that puppy-dog act, you're still in a lot of trouble!" she scolded, beckoning to him. "Get out of that damn dumpster and back inside the warehouse, we're in enough trouble without someone seeing you this way. He climbed out of the trash bin, heavy gut swinging beneath him as he dropped to the pavement, and scuttled towards the hidden entrance to their training lab. She followed along behind him at a sprint, watching as he huffed and puffed his way along, a devilish grin appearing on her doll-like face, thinking 'Well maybe this isn't a total wasted night...'

Anon reached the side door of the warehouse and tugged, the metal screeching as it slid along it's track. Inside, there was an anteroom, it's modern construction contradicting the tumbledown outer shell. KeKo zipped inside, then stood panting by his side as he wrenched the door shut again. He dropped to all fours again, and she rested one hand on his plump belly as she leaned forward, typing a password into the security terminal and touching the fingerprint scanner. Not that she actually had fingerpints, mind, but there was a holographic ID crystal embedded into the tip of her first digit under the synth-skin. With a beep and a pneumatic hiss, the inner door slid aside, revealing the inside of what she had started to call 'Our secret lair'.

High powered LED lamps sprang to life and illuminated the warehouse's contents; an oversized home gymnasium and treadmill, scores of industrial cargo pods scattered around the room in an ersatz obstacle course, a small pre-fabricated cleanroom crammed with gleaming biotech instrumentation, and a small living space tucked in to the far corner. KeKo prodded at Anon's legs, chivvying him out of the entryway, then chirping up at him "First thing first, you're getting a bath. You stink like garbage!" Anon grunted, then trotted off towards the jumbo shower cubicle. He slipped underneath the heavy laminated curtain that blocked the entry, and started the water jets running. She followed after, stopping by her sleep cubicle to gather a few things, and slipping off her tiny high-heeled shoes.

When she pulled the curtain aside and stepped in, he was leaning forward against one wall with his eyes closed, letting the water stream across his back and down his legs and tail. He shifted his weight from side to side, letting the heavy load of meat shift and slowly churn in his gut, before turning and looking at her. He noticed that she was carrying the shower caddy that they used when she decided that she wanted to groom him, which was a fairly regular occurrance now that they shared a living space.

She grinned up at him and asked "That feel good?" He nodded at her, and she set the plastic carrier down, pulling a very large bottle of pet shampoo from it. "I bet it does," she continued, "being all warm and wet, with a full tummy, what's nicer than that?" Anon's ears drooped, and he huffed. He was about to catch hell for his midnight snack.

KeKo 'thwap'ed the bottle in her palm, then took two steps forward, stopping at the edge of the shower's spray. "Oh, dear, this won't do!" she said, in a sing-song tone. "I can't come into the shower and wash this bad doggie in my nice dress, now can I?" She fixed him with a steely glare, and pointed at the floor by her feet. Anon whined, then turned around and padded towards her on all fours, dropping to a low bow before where she stood. His belly rested on the polished aerocrete floor, forcing his hindquarters into the air, as he groveled before her. Shw smirked, before turning and raising her arms above her head. Anon leaned forward and fumbled for a second before he was able to get the tiny fasteners between his claws. Delicately, he separated the two halves, the upper half of the dark bodycon dress coming apart and revealing her smooth back and the upper curve of her naked bottom.

"Oops, guess I forgot my underwear when I got dressed this morning!" she giggled, and gave it a little shake. He knew what was probably going to come next, and he went ahead and plucked the dress from her shoulders. He was reaching upwards to hang it from a towel hook on the wall, when he felt the shampoo bottle smack him in the belly. He grunted in pained surprise, and froze in place, staring down at her for guidance. "Did I say for you to do that?" she demanded, "Did I tell you to take my dress off, Anon? Do you just get to do whatever you like, whenever you like it?!?" She pushed him hard in the belly again, and he toppled backwards, more in surprise than because she had actually shifted his bulk. The dress went flying off into one corner, and she stomped into the shower's spray, the water beading on her synthetic skin and making her hair cling to her shoulders. 

"Last time I checked, you have to do what I say, isn't that right?" she asked, pushing at him again, then marching over to where the dress was rapidly becoming a waterlogged rag. She picked it up, ripped it apart at the waist seam and discarded the upper half. She took the remainder over to where he lay on the floor in stunned surprise, and wrapped the band of slinky synthetic fiber around his muzzle. He whined as she pulled it up and over his eyes, then plucked at the bottom until it was securely wrapped under his jaw. He blinked behind the fabric, it's wasn't completely opaque, but his vision was clouded, everything existing in a haze of light and dark. He reached out, groping in his semi-blindness, and she leaned forward into his paws, pulling them down onto her chest and leaning into them for a moment, holding them in place on her naked body as he squirmed and gently tried to pull them away. 

"Put me on top of your tummy, Anon," she told him, "I want to see what it feels like to sit on top of 260,000 credits worth of dog food!" He hersitated momentarily, but eventually did as she asked, lifting her from the floor of the shower and setting her gingerly on top of his rounded stomach. He lay back, elbows holding his torso off the floor as he felt her crawl around on top of his belly, feeling here and there while muttering to herself. There hadn't been much time for his digestive enzymes to work on the Tofu's body, and he grunted and winced as she put pressure here and there. After a few minutes of this torment, she sighed and lay down prone on top of it, spreading her weight out a little more and relieving the uncomfortable knees-and-elbows pressure that he had been feeling up to that point.

"Spine's severed in two places, probably. Right arm is shot, ribcage is crushed, why did you do that Anon? I know you could have bolted it down whole, we might have been able to regrow it from there if you hadn't destroyed the skeleton..." She stared down at Anon, tapping the shampoo bottle idly against his chest. After a moment's consideration she called out "HABNET! Turn off shower, turn on heat lamps. Maintain current temperature and humidity." 

He heard the chime of the building's AI systems as they carried out her commands. The water stopped falling, and a warm light shone down on him from the overhead bulbs. She snapped open the tube of shampoo and poured a generous dollop of sticky green soap onto his belly fur. With both hands, she began to work it into a lather, rocking gently back and forth on his stomach as she worked. "I know you're hungry, baby, but you can't always have what you want, you know?" She rubbed and scrubbed, gentler this time, spreading the foam out through his furry pelt. 

"Now grab that caddy and pass it up here." she ordered, and he groped outwards until he found it, then carefully handed it up to her. She rustled in it for several seconds, then pushed it away from her, and he set it back down onto the floor again. "Give me your right paw, Anon." she commanded, and he reached it up to where she sat. She leaned forward, and dangled something solid and heavy across his uppermost finger, it took a moment for him to realize that it was the extra-large pair of handcuffs that they used to practice escaping from.

He started to whine "Keko-" but she held out one palm, clapping it over his muzzle and silencing his protests.

"You're going to be a good boy for me, right Anon?" she asked, "Gonna be a good boy and learn your lesson from tonight's little fiasco?"

It was useless to protest or to beg, and he took the cuffs, snapping one manacle over his left wrist, then reaching around to grasp the other and fasten it.

"Ah ah ah!" she scolded, "Do naughty boys get to have their paws in front of them, Anon?"

He hesitsted, then leaned backwards, slid both arms underneath his back, and fumbled for a few seconds to close the cuff around his other wrist. She watched him do it, then slid down the slippery dome of his belly, landing right on his solar plexus with a painful thump. She slid down next to where he ley, prodded him back into a sitting position, and tugged on his wrists until he let her have access to the handcuffs.

She put one hand to her mouth, and took the tiny steel security lock key from where she had secreted it, then reached downwards and double locked both handcuff manacles after making sure they were securely closed around his wrists. Then she walked around to face him, pulled his muzzle downwards, and put her hand into his maw. He felt the key lying on his tongue where she had dropped it, and glanced down the bridge of his muzzle to where she stood, a ghostly shadow under the overhead lights.

"Go on, Anon. Be a good boy, swallow it." He whined in protest, but she frowned at him and asked "Are you going to be good, Anon? Are you going to do what I asked you?"

He gulped nervously, then thrust his tounge upwards and scraped the key towards the back of his mouth. One more gulp and it was gone, disappearing down the black hole that was his gullet, while KeKo's hand was tugged gently inward, carried along by the same convulsive movement. She rubbed it gently, stroaking the broad muscular organ, before withdrawing it again and wiping his drool back onto his shoulder.

"Such a good boy, doing what I ask him" she purred, turning away from him and bending over to rummage in the caddy once again. As she looked, Anon turned his head, cocking his non-ruined ear as he tried to make out what she was doing. Then he felt the press of a small bottle against his cheek. KeKo rubbed it in place, letting him feel the scratch of the printed label, the rough texture of the safety-locked lid, the syrupy slosh of it's contents.

"I'm going to open this, OK? And you're going to drink it. Because that's what we're doing right now." She cracked the seal, then moved the bottle to his lips. He took a tentative sip, it was slightly bitter and had a strange metallic taste, making his mouth strangely full of drool. KeKo suddenly upended the bottle and it flooded into his mouth, he had to gulp rapidly to swallow it all. A little bit was unpleasant, the whole bottle had been disgusting!

"What was-" he panted once he had stopped feeling like he would retch, "what was that?"

"Well," she answered, carefully capping the bottle again, "It's a kind of a digestive aid. You see, Tofu cultured flesh has some unusual components in it, things that might be toxic if a greedy bad dog was to swallow them."

She tossed the bottle back in the caddy, then stepped up onto one restrained forearm as she climbed back onto his chest. Next she tried to climb back up onto his belly but the slippery shampoo made it impossible to get enough traction. She scrabbled, and tried this way and that way to get back up there again, while he groaned and muttered as she battered at the tightly packed flesh and bones underneath. Eventually she gave it up as impossible, and slid back down to lie straddling his broad chest.

"Oh poo, I'd ask you to pick me up again, but I guess that's not going to happen, now is it?" she mused, idly rubbing the fur beneath her hands, then turned around to Anon and asked him "How do you feel, just now?"

He thought about it, then grunted, "Wet. Full."

She pursed her lips, and asked "How full?"

He was just going to reply, when a deep stomach growl intererupted him, it sounded like a heavy piece of furniture being dragged across the floor. A rippling spasm passed over the taut flesh, and KeKo clapped her hands together excitedly. "It's working!" she cried, then dove for the caddy once again, coming up with a medtech's stethecope. She ran the cold surface back and forth over Anon's belly, listening intently, muttering "Good, good, the lamina is separating cleanly. I knew we didn't overdo the muscle matrix joins!"

She plucked the earbuds out and set the stethescope back down, then pressed into his stomach with both hands. What had before been a solid chunk of slowly digesting cloned meat now stretched and wobbled like like a water balloon. Anon groaned, writhing as his stomach contorted, then gasping as it began to swell outwards. It wobbled, moving with a liquidy life of it's own, gently pulsing and expanding by nearly a centimeter at a go. Anon leaned back against the tiles and panted, this wasn't like the feeling of having a prey-filled belly. It was more like a squirming, amorphous blob, stretching out and writhing in his guts as it massaged them from the inside. 

He drummed his heels against the floor and squirmed, until he felt the touch of KeKo's palms rubbing against his swollen gut, rubbing more of the shampoo into his fur and massaging it in as the skin stretched and creaked under her touch. She hummed to herself as she worked, a tuneless little lullaby, the sound of her voice and the comforting massage against his belly calming him.

"There we go, nice and soft, isn't it?" she asked, "Nice belly rubs for the naughty boy; he's going to swell up until that old drone is jelly in his belly, that's right!" she cackled, stepping over one massive thigh and working over the underside of his new massive stomach. She could barely reach the upper slope of it, and she was doing more and more of the scrubbing with her body now, the shampoo bottle making frequent squirts as she kept lathering up his fur. In a few minutes, the bottle was empty, and she had worked her way all the way around him, clambering onto his arm and sliding spread-legged onto his chest again.

She rocked back and forth, frigging herself on his abs, as she leaned backwards and braced herself against the dome of his swollen gut. "Do you remember the first time we did this, Anon?" she asked, as he panted shallowly, his lungs compressed by her weight and his massively distended abdomen pressing upwards against his diaphragm. "I remember it" she continued, her knees gripping his sides as she rocked faster and faster, "I remember how you saved me from that nasty, nasty man in the park, and how it felt to lay on you as this mighty belly turned him into squishy pudge for my big, strong, handsome boy!" She was riding him hard now, grinding her sex into the gentle swell of his stomach where it rose between her thighs, her hands caressing his chest and the underside of his jaw, curling into his fur and gently tugging as she rode him. "Oooooh, yes Anon, almost there, almooost...." She trailed off, her riding reaching a fever pitch, then dropping her spasming onto his chest.

"Oh god," she gasped into his chestfur, "was that good for you too?" He struggled underneath her, trying to prop himself up, the bulk of his belly preventing him from flexing his torso forward. She glanced up at his muzzle as he swayed from side to side, and she slithered forward on his slick fur until she could wrap her arms around his head.

"Anon, I'm going to give you a quick peek at yourself, OK?" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him gently around the neck. She slipped two fingers under the edge of the makeshift blindfold, teasing the edges of it up without actually moving it enough to see anything. "Tell me, what do you think you're going to see?" she purred.

"Ummm, I think..." he trailed off, as he considered. "My tummy feels, ummm, foamy?" he struggled to put it into words, "Did you do something new to me?"

"You could say that."she laughed, as she wormed her other fingers underneath the blindfold and tugged it aside. Anon gasped in a shallow breath as he glanced over her shoulder, seeing the massive swell of his belly. It stuck up in the air at least a meter, maybe more than that. The fur was sparse over the taut skin, and he could see it glisten wetly in patches where it was pulled tight. It pulsed slowly, in time with his heartbeat, and he could see it begin to twitch faster as his pulse began to race.

"KeKo, what did you do to me?" he begged, struggling to sit up, finally he was able to scoot himself backwards to the wall and lever himself into a sitting position.

"The design requirement was to be able to 'incapacitate and sequester' two adult males of standard human body type. You've done one before, and we could have just arranged for you to swallow two criminals this time, but after your antics tonight we're already in the red for this month." She rubbed his neck idly as she spoke, feeling the heavy muscles and complex network of extra ligaments that were hidden beneath the fur. "Sooo, I decided to move up the test protocols instead, kill two birds with the same stone, you know? We would have gotten here eventually, given that we decided to triple layer the mucosal lamina instead of just double. The Tofu unit needed to be neutralized as well, the boron doping in the bones would have gone STRAIGHT to your liver and totally ruined your metabolic compensators. So I thought, I've got a few units of plasma alpha-reductase in the lab, I can just boost your proteolytic suite into overdrive, and voila! Fifty liters of high viscosity chyme emulsion, more than enough to complex with and trap the boron nitride in inert gasseous-"

She paused, then asked "You have no fucking idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No, Keko," he muttered, "you know I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"Right," she sighed, "got enough custom bioware and tissue engineering under your hide to pay for a Light Cruiser, and you didn't even bother to read the owner's manual..." She sat up again, and tugged the blindfold back in place. "You're a degenerate, Anon, but I still love you." She hopped down from his chest, careful to avoid slipping in the mixture of soap suds and her own lube that matted his chest. "Stay here for a minute, Anon, I'm gonna get something."

He heard the shower curtain rustle behind her as she slipped out, then a indistinct series of muttered curses at the cold. Inside of five minutes she was back again, and this time she was dragging something made of metal. He squirmed anxiously as he heard her get closer with it, then jumped as he felt a cold metal band just above his knee.

"Dammit, Anon, hold still!" she grunted as she struggled to hold the shackle in place. He squirmed in place as she fastened it to his leg, then reached over and attached a similar one to his other leg. He tried to shift his limbs, and found that they were now locked in place, spread akimbo with a wide angle inbetween them. He whined as she looped a cord around the chain that connected the two handcuffs, then drew that taut around the spreader bar that held his legs open. Instead of being able to lean forward, his arms were pinned beneath him and his back was slightly arched, with his great big belly front and center.

"Ok, KeKo, I get it, I'm a bad greed-YYY!!!" he squeaked, as he felt her reach underneath the dome of flesh, and slip one finger into his dick-slit. Her questing finger probed, locating the sensitive tip of his cock, then gently stretch open the furry protection around it. He felt her face press into his underbelly, and her tongue slipped into the narrow opening, massaging his fleshy glans and causing the head to come probing upwards out of his sheath. She giggled, kneeling there underneath his stomach, his legs spread-eagled to either side of her body and his treasure trove spread wide open for her to enjoy at her leisure.

She licked at the swelling red tip, her tongue darting around the rim, then massaging the sensitive underside. His manhood continued to blossom, rising upwards and rubbing gently against the underside of his belly as it expanded. She rubbed high on his thighs, massaging them while she worked the head with her lips and tongue; she suckled at the spade-like tip of his canine prick, then tried to take the entire head into her mouth, moving her hands upwards to his testicles and gently massaging them as she worked. It was close, but the swelling tip was too broad and flat for her to swallow, so instead she just rubbed it up and down on her face, giggling all the while.

"KeKo, please..." he gasped, as he continued to swell, wider and wider, the meaty bulge at the bottom of his shaft squeezing out of the sheath and rising free of it's furry prison. At full extension, it had slowly creeped above her head while she kneeled on the floor massaging his churning balls, it was almost thirty centimeters from pointed tip to the fleshy knotted base and built with a proportional thickness.

"Anon, I knew you were a naughty boy, but this is taking it too far!!" she joked, then she leaned down to pepper the blood-choked base with gentle kisses, feeling it's burning heat on her lips and tasting it's wild animal-like funk. She gently took hold of his scrotum and pulled slowly downwards, only stopping when he groaned, then massaged the heavy balls within it. She moved back upwards, flicking her tongue against his member and puffing out hot little breaths against it. Anon shivered under her fierce attentions, he could barely move from where she had bound him but he still tried to thrust against her face, his instinct to breed overcoming his painful bondage and the strain on his belly.

Keko gave his head a final lick, then got to her feet again. She went to the caddy and got a final bottle out of it, cracking the seal and wafting it towards his muzzle. He sniffed, and asked "Peppermint?"

"Methyl salicylate." she answered, "It's the artificial form of it, I think..." She upended the bottle and splashed a small handfull of the liquid onto her palms, then quickly rubbed it down the front of her torso. She shivvered and danced in place as it tingled to life on her skin, her hands drifing to her tiny tits and rubbing at the inverted nipples that capped them. She stepped back inside the triangle formed by the spreader bar between Anon's legs, and clasped his belly in a huge, spread-eagled hug. He yipped and twitched when the icy-hot lotion touched his engorged phallus, KeKo starting to rub and squirm against it, pressing it between her skin and his engorged stomach. Anon moaned in mingling pain and pleasure as the lube ignited the skin of his prick, and KeKo's insistent humping pressure massaged it against the squishy mass of his belly.

"Is that nice, Anon?" she gasped, as she took up two fistfulls of belly-fur so that she could put even more pressure onto his massive canine cock. Up and down, side by side, humping against it for a moment, then ducking her face downwards to lap at it's tip and suckle at it's sensitive pointed tip. She worked him relentlessly, grinding her body against his, using her own tiny torso like a demented massage toy. "Does that feel good, my big, strong predator?" He didn't answer, only panted and grunted as she worked him over, so she started to slow down, her touch becoming light as she would use to wipe away one of her own tears from her cheek.

He thrashed in his bonds, trying to regain the sensation that had been cut off so abruptly, trying to hump his way towards orgasm, and she chirped "If only SOMEONE would ask NICELY, I would love to continue with it!"

"AARG, KK-KE-KEKO" he stammered, "Gods please keep doing it, please KeKo please please please!" She laughed, then grappled onto his dick and rubbed his head up and down between her breasts.

"I love to hear you beg for it, Anon," she panted as she swung one leg over his shaft, straddling it and cradling it's width between her thighs. Its veiny, blood-red surface contrasted strangely with her uniformly smooth synth-skin, his member twitching madly as she began to hump harder and harder, her face resting against his belly as she pumped. She rubbed her cheek into it's soft surface, nuzzling into it and letting the fur tickle her ears and her nose.

"You're so fucking hot when you're full of prey, you know that?" she panted, "I wanna take you on a deep space cruise with me, we'll get a freighter and fill all it's cargo holds with prisoners, and every night I'll stuff you full of squirming bodies and ride you until they're just belly pudge!" She cackled, and reached out with both arms again to cradle his bloated stomach again. "We'll bring cloned animals, and I'll watch you hunt them down and stuff yourself. We'll pick up some skabby space-trash from the rim worlds, and I'll let them chase me through the ship until you catch them and gobble them up, and I'll fall aleep on your belly listening to them gurgle and churn all night." She humped away, his overloaded cock quivering between her thighs, her lips spread wide by it's girth and her button mashing against the top of his knot at the end of every thrust. Anon grunted and thrashed, stars and white sparks flooding his vision, his belly straining and cramping as it rocked back and forth under KeKo's furious assault. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" he moaned.

"Do it! Do it Anon, come for me!" she howled, and slammed her pelvis forward with one brutal thrust. His knot broke through the barricade of her legs, and lodged securely under her ass where she tugged it backwards. This was the last straw, the stimulation was too much, and with a blood-curdling howl Anon orgasmed explosively. KeKo felt it as the wads of semen raced between her legs, the oversized member following it's instinctive goal of pumping his thick, creamy puppy-batter into wherever his knot was wedged. In this case, perpendicular to the floor of the shower, it rocketed out and spattered against the far wall, six-seven-eight-eight and a half long ropes of cum sticking to the tiles and gently sliding downwards to congeal at the base of the wall.

KeKo gently milked the remaining drops from his shivering, abraided cock, then stepped back over it and held it cradled in her hands as it shrank back into it's protective sheath. Anon was gasping, twitching, mumbling nonsense sylables where he lay dazedly on the floor, and she used the time to unhitch the spreader bar from his legs and gently tug them into cross-legs under his belly, supporting the creaking dome of skin where it ballooned out from his body. She crawled under his back, struggling to reach the handcuffs and unlock them too, only to remember that she had fed him the key.

With a mutttered curse, she crawled back out again, then crawled into the crook of one massive arm. "HABNET," she muttered, "lights out. Set alarm for oh-eight-hundred." The computer beeped, and the lights overhead dimmed, then faded to black. She curled into a fetal ball cuddled against his belly, and closed her eyes. She was tired, so very very tired, and the last thing she remembered thinking as she dozed off to sleep was 'I hope he doesn't remember any of those crazy things I said back there, I'd hate to have to mind-wipe him again..."

She dreamed uneasy dreams, where her first year roommate at university had been railing her from behind with a knotted strap-on while she tried desperately to study for her final exams. She was starting to panic, realizing that she had forgotten something, something to do with basic electron transfer in an acidic solution, when she was woken from her fitful doze by a rattling gurgle from beside her head. Eyes springing open, KeKo quickly took stock of her surroundings. Anon was sleeping beside her, restless and twitchy. An unhappy noise was rising from his flank, like a kettle full of syrup that had been left over the heat for too long and was now thick and gloopy.

"HABNET, lights!" she called, and when they flared into life she gasped at what she saw. His stomach had swollen even further, there were parallel bands of angry red stretch marks running downwards from his pseudo-navel. The skin was even harder, drum-tight, and it throbbed unpleasantly in time with every heartbeat. 'What in the hell--' she thought, then realization hit her. "ANON!! Wake up, fucking wake up!" she screamed, jumping to the ground and shaking his arm as hard as she could.

He groaned and twisted away from her, knocking her to the ground as he collapsed onto his side, his legs kicked feebly in the air as his overloaded stomach tipped him. His eyes fluttered open and stared at her without focus or recognition. "Huuurts..." he moaned, and she finally realized what was happening to him.

"Hydrogen, of course! Fucking tensin-linked proton pumps are going crazy in there, nothing to digest but oh, yes, there's plenty of redox catalyst-" She leaped onto his arm, tugging at him, snapping her fingers in his face as she tried to make him pay attention to her. "Anon! Listen to me, OK? You're holding in your stomach contents by reflex, but you've got to let them out, you understand me? It's that damn anti-emesis lockout, supposed to keep your targets inside and prevent escape, but it's going to kill you if you don't let it off." He blinked at her, uncomprehending, and she screeched "BURP!! FUCKING BURP BEFORE YOU POP, FUCKIN--"

Her words were cut off as another spasm wracked his body. She was tossed clear of him again, landing hard on the aerocrete floor, she scrambled to her feet and saw that another red tear in the muscles had bloomed underneath his belly-skin. She gasped, glancing around for anything that might help her, and spotted the shampoo bottle in the corner, where it had been knocked amidst their wild coupling a few hours ago. She dove for it, flipping off the cap and screaming "HABNET! TURN ON THE WATER!" as she turn to race back to Anon's side.

She slipped as she ran, and stumbled hard into Anon's belly as she fell. He whimpered in pain, trying to pull away from her, but unable to move with his hands shackled behind his back. She lept to her feet again, upending the bottle and squeezing hard, squirting out a giant smear of floral-scented green goo as the water began to fall again. She quickly worked it into a lather, then started to massage it into his creaking gut. She worked quickly, rubbing and soothing the pain-knotted muscles, working her way up his flank and towards his face.

"Anon, sweety? Can you hear me, Anon?" she panted, moving up the oversized dome of his gut, then leaning her body into his chest as she worked his stomach with her arms outstretched. Anon blinked, groaning, and his eyes slowly tracked towards her.

"keko?" he whispered, then "hurts. hurts so much." His eyes were full of tears, and her heart froze as she realized that he wasn't angry with her. He didn't even undestand what she had done to him, that she was slowly and painfully killing him because of her arrogance and her kinky lust-

'Dammit, no time for this' she swore to herself, then leaned closer to Anon's one remaining ear and purred "Awww, poor Anon's got a tummyache? Only one thing for that, puppy, gotta burp for me!" He blinked stupidly, then cocked his head to one side.

"Dammit, Anon" she muttered to herself, then continued in an even more endearing voice. "Come on, let's hear you do it! Be a good boy and burp for KeKo! I'm rubbing your belly, and it's gonna come out! One, two, three!"

As she said the last word, there was a strangled croak from beneath the inflated surface, and Anon's face twisted into a painful-looking rictus grin. He held it for an instant, before a high-pitched squeal of gas escaped from his throat. Maybe it was just wishful hoping, but she thought that the furry dome gave in a little under her fingers as she contined to rub and stroke him.

"Yes!" she crowed, "Yes what a good boy you are, Anon! You can do better than that, can't you? Burp for KeKo!" This time, there was no doubt, a liquid gurgling arose from his belly, and she could feel the cardiac valve throb beneath her fingers as a great gout of hydrogen gas was liberated from Anon's stomach and into his gullet. He opened his mouth again, and she was looking into his jaws waiting for it to escape, when one last remnant of her dream came into her mind. Hydrogen gas, plus organic solvent, plus high-energy halgogenated catalyst introduced to an oxygen rich environment. Oh dear...

She turned her head to one side as a roaring gout of flame came spewing from Anon's jaws, washing over her naked back and singeing her hair. "FUCK!" she squealed, and Anon followed suit. "OH FUCKK!" he groaned, his feet scrambling underneath him as he tried to get to his feet again. KeKo shoved him back down again, still rubbing and massaging his stomach as she shouted "Keep it up! Keep burping up the gas, it's working!" His belly bucked and shifted under her, her arms disappearing into his flabby side as another gout of explosive hydrogen was primed to escape. She ducked her head and shut her eyes tightly as the fire washed over her again, leaving teal-colored blisters in it's gunmetal-grey surface as the outer layers of her synthskin melted away.

The pain was exqusite, but she kept at it, kneading and rolling his stomach as he coughed and spluttered, vomiting fire in every direction. The soapsuds and his sodden fur had protected him so far, but KeKo was burned over and over again on her right side. She smelled her hair as it scorched, she felt the skin on one side of her face pulled tight as the polymers melted and fused. Still, she kept up her energetic massage, until Anon's belly had shrunk to an empty sack, hanging loose and slack from his frame. At the bottom of it there was a crunchy mass of half-digested bones, she could feel them under her hands as she worked at him. "Got to get those out of there," she mused to herself, 'or the exact same thing is going to happen again.

She left his belly, turned and grabbed him by the chin, turning his face to hers. He recoiled when he saw her, and she grinned up at him with one half of her face burned halfway to the sub-dermal plates. "Anon, listen to me," she breathed, "I want you to vomit up those bones in your belly. Do it now." He tried to struggle away from her, but she held on tightly, even being lifted off her feet as he tried to escape her grasp. "Anon!" she shouted, emphasizing it with a shake, "You brought this on yourself when you ate that thing, now follow my instructions so we can get this over with!" She got closer and stared into his eyes with her one good one, then winked and tugged fiercely on his chinfur. Big as he was, Anon was weakened and not expecting the sudden attack from her, and he pitched headlong onto the floor of the shower, sprawling onto his belly while KeKo dodged out from underneath him.

She jumped onto his back and clung onto his neck, her bruised and battered fingers massaging at his throat. She started whispering into his ear "Come on, do it, do it for me Anon, show me what a good boy you are and- JUST! THROW! UP!" She emphasized these last words with a tight squeeze at the base of his trachea, right where the laryngeal nerve cluster sat, and on the last of these painful squeezes she heard him start to retch. His body shook, his back arching upwards as his painfully stretched diaphragm and abdominal muscles gave a mighty heave.

He spluttered, and pitched forward, coughing up a half dissolved but skull out onto the wet floor. It smoldered, instantly starting to blacken and finally bursting into a fitful green flame as Anon continued to vomit up bile and bone shards. KeKo rubbed his back as he continued to be violently sick, then called out "HABNET! Call a flyer for pickup, Maxiumus Black service level. No, on second thought, Maximus Secured Freight. Tell them to bring a heavy lifter, and unlock the doors for them when they arrive..."

Anon didn't remember much from that point forward, but there were fragmented impressions. The warehouse's ceiling passing across his field of view, as he was wheeled out on a float-pallet. The lurch and sink of the flyer as it sped through the night skies. KeKo giving instructions, then being lifted onto a hard table. Then, nothing. Who could say how long he floated there, in the lightless, soundless, bodiless void?

But eventually, as it had always done before, and hopefully would continue to do in the future, he became aware of the physical body that he inhabited. He felt the weight of it, as it compressed the muscle and fat that padded his back against an unyielding surface. On the other side, he felt a soft blanket, wrapped around his torso and legs, his arms folded across his chest above it. He became aware that he could breathe, and tried taking a deep breath for the sake of practice. Above him, there was a light shining into his eyes, painfully bright, and he squinted to block it out. He was groggily reaching upwards to get ahold of it and crush it in his paw when he heard "Anon! Stop moving around for god's sake, you'll pull out your stitches!"

She was at his side, tugging at his upraised arm, gently pulling it back down again and lowering it back into place on his chest. Anon turned his head and saw that she was bedraggled, deep lines crossing her one exposed cheek and puffy bags under it's eye socket. The other half of her face was covered with flexible bandages, her other eye peering out through a gap like a spy-hole in the plastic mask. They continued down her nexk, and beneath the collar of a loose-fitting pair of surgical scrubs, Whenever KeKo moved, there was a rustling and crinkling sound as the bandages under her clothed rubbed against them

"How did I get here, how long?" He asked, and she nodded, answering him.

"About thirty hours. We transported you back here to the clinic, better surgical suite and life support equipment." This emphasized with a gesture to the side of his platform, he glanced down and saw a table littered with open equipment cases, blood-soaked bandages, torn open sterile packaging for innumerable small consumable items. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked, and he considered, then answered "The shower. Pain, pain in my belly. Fire. The skull. The burning skull. Gods, KeKo, was that--"

"Easy, easy, it's gone." She patted his arm, "Told you that the boron wouldn't be good for your digestion." She sighed, gazing back down at the scattered mess of post-surgical debris. "There goes about another hundred thousand credits worth of company property. You're not a cheap date, you know that?"

He struggled to sit up on the slab, pushing KeKo gently but firmly aside and ignoring her protests that he wasn't ready to move yet. He tossed the blanket aside, and saw the bandage that covered his entire abdomen, adhering to his numb skin where the fur had been completely shorn away. He touched it gently with one claw, and didn't feel anything. He pushed harder at it, KeKo shouting at him to stop, then he heard her saying "Override! Libens Vo-"

"Ooooh, what was that you were saying?" Anon asked KeKo, as she tucked the blanket back securely over his chest. He was laying down on the slab again, but that wasn't right, hadn't he been-

"Nothing, Anon. I didn't say anything." She paused, then asked "What did you think I was saying?"

"Uhh, I don't know, something something override?" he gestured vaguely with one paw, "Were you doing something with HABNET?"

"S-s-omething like that, don't worry too much about it!" she hastily said, then continued, "Are you feeling OK right now, Anon? There's something I need to tell you."

He nodded, and she knelt down beside him on the edge of the workbench, resting her hands on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Look," she said, looking down at her hands, "I'm not good at apologies, but I owe you one. I did a terrible job as your controller in the training exercise, I distracted you and that lead to the T-unit spotting and shooting you. I allowed you to be unsupervised with that T-unit, and you were in your feral mode, of course you ate it..." She was nervously fidgeting with his fur, stroking it one way and then the other. "I should have dosed you with emetic, but I wanted to prove your capacity was more than the 130 liters we were originally speccing, so I decided to get clever and you almost died."

She looked up again, fixing him with her good eye, and whispered "You trusted me, and I almost killed you. I don't deserve to be your handler..." She sniffled, then started to sob "I don't deserve you, Anon, I'm not responsible enough!" She pulled a gauze pad from the pocket of her scrubs, and dabbed at her tears with the non-bloody end of it. "You're not just some, some TOY I can play with and then leave you lying there. After that bitch Courtney--"

"Hey!" Anon barked, "She's not a bitch! She just..." He trailed off, staring up at her, but not breaking eye contact. "She just got overwhelmed. Hard to blame her, you know, with all of this..." He gestured down towards his body, grimacing.

"Well," she added after a moment's reflection, "that's another thing I need to apologize for." She twisted the gauze between her fingers, staring down at the pink droplets spreading across it's surface where her tears and his blood mingled. Without looking up, she asked "Do you forgive me, for what I did to you tonight?"

He huffed out a sigh, leaning backward and staring up at the ceiling. "I guess. I mean, you didn't mean to do any of that, and I guess you saved my life afterwards. That's gotta count for something..."

She took a deep breath, and asked in a quiet voice "Thank you, Anon. Are you willing to keep going with the training program?"

"Whatever," he muttered. "As long as I get to get out of this body at the end of it, fine..."

She patted his wrist, and said "Thank you, Anon. This means a lot to me, it'd be the end of my career if the Fenrir design project was a failure." He glared up at her, and she hastily added "Not that it's your fault! I made my bed, I'll lie in it, I'm just glad you're willing to continue participating."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?" He went to roll over onto his side, away from her, but she gently pulled him back into his original supine position.

"Better stay on your back for now, Anon, you're still knitting back together in there." She gently patted at his belly, adding "I'll let you go to sleep, then. You want something to help?" She unclipped a spray hypo from her blouse pocket, held it up for him to inspect. He grunted, but didn't resist as she pressed it to the side of his neck and injected a puff of something that felt like a warm heavy blanket for his brain.

She rose to her feet and looked down at him, where he blinked stupidly up at her. "Tomorrow we'll have to do a full physical, make sure that all the damaged muscle sections are regenerating. I'm sorry for that, but it shouldn't take all day. I'll take you out for dinner afterwards as an apology, ok?" She climbed down from the table, and moved to the doorway, reaching up to dim the lights as she passed the terminal. At the doorway she paused, and looked back at him over one shoulder.

"I'm glad you survived, Anon. I'd really miss you if, you know..." She grimaced at her clumsy words, then turned and headed out the door with a quick "G'night, puppy!" as the door slid shut behind her. Anon quietly snored in the darkness, one paw twitching on the blanket as he dreamed.


	3. Anon is home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KeKo's leaving him alone as she goes on an important business trip, Anon has an easy week ahead of him, just follow her instructions and complete the module. What could be simpler?

"Fuck, fuck FUCK! Where is that fucking case of samples?!?" KeKo huffed and puffed as she staggered down the darkened stairway, her arms struggling to support two heavy suitcases, a bulging messenger bag hanging from her next and threatening to throttle her. She missed the last step, staggering forward and almost pitching face-first into the coffee table. In his room, next to the stairs and perfectly located to hear every hard tread down those stairs, Anon groaned softly to himself and rolled back over in his bed. It was somewhere around oh-dark-thirty, and he had been peacefully asleep until her frantic last-minute preparations had made enough noise to rouse him.

"Anon!" she shouted, as she rounded the half-height wall that separated the living room from his bedroom, "Where are those blood samples?"

He didn't answer, merely lifted one shaggy paw and pointed over the partition with a long claw. She followed his direction, and spotted the miniaturized Peltier cold box where it hummed on the edge of the kitchen counter. She sighed in exasperation, then dropped her suitcases in the hallway and walked back the way she had come to retrieve it. "The hell is it doing there?" she grumbled, as she rearranged her over-stuffed carryon, finding a secure spot for the precious cryo-container and snapping it shut again.

"Well, I did tell you yesterday, you know?" he answered, in a slightly hurt tone. "You set it down there when we got back from the gym, and I said--"

"Fuck, whatever, I know what I said..." she interrupted, then stopped short. She sighed, shrugged off her messenger bag and came over to his side. "You're right, it was a stupid place to have left them." She leaned down, and kissed him on the top of his muzzle, saying "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone."

"Don't see why they're making you come out there in person, instead of just ego-casting." he mumbled, as he reached out, his big paw groping at her behind, palming both rounded cheeks at once. She squealed in dismay, then swatted at his chest with both hands. "Hands off the material, bad boy! This suit is worth more than your next paycheck!"

"You're not paying me, you know?" he answered with a sly grin, but he stopped rubbing on her, and propped himself up on one elbow to look at her straight on. "I still wish you didn't have to go, what's it going to be, a week or more, Standard? It's not like I can just drop in at the pub after work..."

"Hopefully just the week." she answered, brushing at the seat of her black synth-silk business suit. "It's just a progress report, after all. If they were worried about the experiment, they'd be coming here instead." She tugged it down, then spun on her heel and headed to retrieve her messenger bag. "What are you doing up at this hour, anyways? You don't have to catch a shuttle."

He yawned, and sat up in bed, now fully awake. "Thought I would see you off. Carry your suitcase or something like that."

"Oh, Anon, you're so sweet!" she chirped, trotting out into the kitchen and rummaging on the counter, then shouting "HABNET! Lights on!" Anon had been using his inborn night vision, and he was painfully dazzled as the overhead LEDs flashed on. He rubbed at them frantically, trying to clear the dazzle, then dropped to all fours and followed her out into the main room. She was halfway through a crunchy snack bar, he saw a few more stuffed into her suit coat pocket for the flight. Shrugging, he reached down to pick up the suitcases, then dropped them and yelped as two powerful electric shocks coursed into his limbs.

"SHIT! Sorry about that, Anon, I think I must have forgotten to add you to the security list for them." She hurried over, reaching out to rub at his forepaws where they hung in front of him, as he was trying to wring some feeling back into them. She glanced up at the wall chrono and swore, "Maximus is gonna be here any minute, I gotta go." She picked up both suitcases and tottered out towards the front door of their secured warehouse, calling "I'll see you when I get back, Anon! Be good!" as she clomped off. He shook his head, muttering "I was all good, until you woke me up, that is..." and shuffled back to his bed for a few more hours of rest.

Anon dozed through his usual alarm, until the call of nature finally roused him. He roused himself, stretched full-length from one end of the room to the other, then trotted out through the living area, heading out the door and for the shower bay. He slipped past the curtain and hoisted one leg, doing his business against the far wall, grunting in satisfaction as his bladder drained. Finished, he reached backwards with one forepaw and jiggled his unit until the last splats of urine dropped to the concrete. He wiped that paw onto the wall as he exited, muttering "HABNET, cleanup cycle, number one." The AI sprang to life as he left the room, turning on the shower heads one after another, the infrasonic scrubbers whining to life and sending waves of sound energy through the concrete, scouring it clean again.

It was vile, he knew, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. He had asked KeKo about getting a bigger toilet installed, but there had been some contract issue with the district council, apparently they needed to pull permits with the Hab Premier's council to run a waste line that was, to be indelicate, wide enough. He grunted, remembering his days living rough in the park, nothing that an early morning swim and a handful of leaves wouldn't take care of. 'Wasn't eating as well in those days, wonder what would happen if I tried it now? Probably clog the drain...' he thought, with a snort of laughter.

Padding back into their shared living space, he wandered into the kitchen, thinking about breakfast. KeKo had left instructions for him, a scribbled self-stick note hanging from the cold storage door. It was tiny, of course, must have come from one of her notebooks. He squinted down at it, then dropped his head between his paws, inching closer until his nose rested against the cool steel door. KeKo was a great organizer and planner, but sometimes she didn't take into account the differences in scale between their bodies.

\- ANON: - 

* TAKE OUT TRASH  
* DO YOUR EXERCISES  
* COMPLETE NEW  
OBSTACLE COURSE  
* BE GOOD BOY FOR ME!

XOXO! - KK

He huffed in irritation, did she think he was her pet dog? He stood back up again, opened the refrigerated side of the unit, and rummaged on the shelves until he found something suitable for his pre-workout snack. Popping open the liter of high-protein soya emulsion, he held his muzzle skyward and slowly tipped the container over, drinking gulp after gulp of the pale liquid until there was only drips and drops left coming from it's nozzle. It was easier to pour it into a bowl and lap it up, but he hated doing that, made it a point to still eat like a human even if he now had a radically different body plan. He crumpled the soytainer and screwed the cap back on, then tossed the empty over his shoulder. It sailed across the kitchen and skittered off the rim of their solid waste bin, before bouncing and landing on the floor next to it. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'get that one later...'

Out into the warehouse, and over to the opposite wall, where they had staged his oversized home gym. A huge weight machine sat on industrial-strength silicone rubber mats, looking more like a piece of metal-working press than exersize equipment. Beside it, there was an oversized treadmill, reinforced for his weight and with an upgraded kevlar-weave belt to resist the impact of his claws. On the opposite side of the weight machine, an ultra-heavy boxing bag hung from a cable, surrounded by a ring of hardlight projectors. They could create holographic projections around the bag, make it seem more like he was sparring with a real opponent. KeKo loved to watch him as he worked out on it, cheering at him like she was watching from the stands at a prize fight!

He mused for a moment, thinking of what he wanted to do first. Cardio? Nah, he wasn't feeling like cardio just now. Weights? Nah, not really either. Truth be told, he wasn't really feeling like doing ANYTHING at the moment, but that wasn't a very unusual state for him. He recollected that KeKo had mentioned something new for him to do, hadn't she? Some kind of new obstacle course? He reached out and activated the fitness center's minicomputer, then tabbed through the exercise programs until he found one that he didn't recognize. "BunRun 001," he mused, "what's that one all about?"

He tapped on the listing to load the program, and a prompt appeared on the screen: "BEGIN AUTOMATED DECANTING? Y/[N]"

He stared for a moment, brows furrowed in puzzlement. Decanting? Like decanting a clone? He tapped "Y", and from the laboratory a mechanical whirring sounded. He couldn't see what it was doing, but he recognized the sound, it was the big robotic transfer arm that did the heavy lifing for KeKo. He decided to investigate, and began circling around the maze-like stacks of heavy metal cargo pods, arranged in an improvized 3-dimensional maze. He hated having to do it, mostly because KeKo had rigged it with a battery of remote-activated traps and other surprises.

Turning the last corner, he saw that it had selected one of the medium sized incubation tanks, and was lifting it slowly upwards towards a new piece of hardware that he didn't recognize. The object within the tank was struggling weakly, as it's pod was slipped into the base of the machine and a hatch slid closed behind it. A deeper grinding sounded, and he watched in astonishment as the whole thing rotated in place, a long metal section rising upwards to a 45 degree angle. It hummed as it held steady there, small jets of vapor being vented from the base, it seemed to be waiting for something.

A warning siren sounded from back over by the exercise area, hurrying back over he saw that the control screen was now flashing red. "WARNING: EXERCISE BRIEFING NOT COMPLETE" blinked at the top, and a timer was counting down, just passing eighty seconds remaining as he frantically stubbed at it with his fingerpad. The screen tossed up a recorded video file, KeKo looked into the camera from the laboratory bench, veiled in her usual PPE outfit. '

"Heeyyy, Anon! I knew you'd be bored this week, so I cooked up something special for you!" Her eyes crinkled, she must be smiling underneath the respirator, looking the way she always did when she had some kind of new secret that she couldn't wait to spring onto him. "The rules are simple, no traps or surprises, just get the bunny! This is what it looks like," she added, holding up a sheet of paper upside down, an anatomical diagram of a rabbit laid out on it for him to see.

'Well fuck,' he thought, 'I know what a rabbit is, what's she playing at?" On the video, KeKo had realized her mistake, and was hastily turning the page around to show it to him right-side-up.

"Yep, here it is, just your typical lagomorph, no surprises here. I left a stock of them in the cloning racks, so you can try it again if your time isn't that great at first. Can't wait to see the video!" she chirped, then reached down to her lab bench and terminated the recording. The video file disappeared, and the timer showed that he only had a dozen seconds remaining. From the other side of the warehouse, the mechanical sounds were reaching a crescendo, and as the timer reached zero there was a deep "PHWUMP" from it. A flicker of movement caught his eye, he saw a dark streak arcing through the air, it dropped below the level of the metal boxes and he heard a ringing "CLANNGG" from inside the maze. The timer had switched over to counting upwards, and he headed toward the maze's entrance, better to figure this out and get it over with so he could get on with his day.

He wandered through the maze for a few moments, getting his bearings and considering where it might have fallen, whatever it actually was. Regardless of KeKo's explanation, that canister was way to big for a rabbit. 'Maybe it was a whole litter of them?' he wondered, as he moved through a container that was open at both ends, creating a metal tunnel that connected two different areas. He emerged into a deep well, two or three levels of container surrounding him and boxing him in. As he peered around the space, something dripped downwards and splattered across his neck. He yelped in surprise, jumping backwards into the confines of the tunnel, before reaching behind his head and feeling for whatever had landed on him. 

It was some kind of liquid, thick and viscous, it clung to his fingertips with an oily persistence. He grimaced, went to flick it off his fingers, then froze. Something smelled delicious, he sniffed in deeply, then realized it was coming from the goo that coated his finger. He sniffed again, frantically, it was like roasted meat, summer flowers, refined petroleum fuel, everything at once that had memories or strong emotions attached to it. He lurched forward, craning his neck upwards, scanning for the source of this mysterious liquid, and he saw at the upper edge of the well there was a great runny smear of it, splatted against the side of the containers. If it was splattered onto that surface, he reasoned, that must mean it had landed here.

He heard a noise behind him, and spun around. Out of the shadows, something was stalking forward, growling softly. He gasped in astonishment, it was a rabbit, sure enough, but built to a scale that he hadn't imagined would be possible. It must have been three-quarters of a meter long, maybe even bigger? It's back was arched and it's feet were planted solidly beneath it. The limbs were powerfully muscled, it's neck was built like a wrestler. It's ears were pinned back along it's skull, and what looked like a carnivore's fangs were protuding from behind it's curling lips as it took two careful steps toward him.

'Okay, so it's a killer rabbit. Still just a rabbit, when you get down to the basics...' he thought, as he dropped into a crouch, legs cocked under him and ready to spring forward. The rabbit must have sensed that it's attempt to bluff it's way through had failed; it hopped in place, again a second time, and then it bounded forward on it's third. Anon swiped at it with a forepaw, but it's reaction time was extraordinary, and it juked to one side and underneath him before he could take a second. As it scurried underneath him, it took a quick chomp at his calf, delivering a painful bite that made Anon leap to the side reflexively. He yelped in pain as he slammed his face into the metal wall, then lost his footing and collapsed into a jumbled heap. He struggled up again, the pain sharpening his instinctual drive to chase it down and kill it, the droplets of amniotic goo that still fell onto his head and shoulders set his sense of smell on fire with primal lust to devour prey. He howled in fury, then lept back down the tunnel after it.

The next period of time was a blur of motion to him. He tracked it by it's scent, sniffing out it's trail as it dodged and ran through the claustrophobic maze, up and down from level to level, then back again as it realized it was trapped within the maze. Soon enough, he could hear it's claws scrabbling on the metal as it ran, he could smell it's fear now, and it drove him onwards with greater fury. Eventually, he got close enough to see it as it dodged around a corner, and he leaped after it with another baying warcry. Closer, closer, and finally he was right on it's tail, he leapt forward with a powerful tackle but it must have sensed him closing in. It leaped up into the air, bounced off a nearby wall, and went speeding off in a sideways direction while Anon's tackle slammed him face-first into another wall.

He growled and spit curses, picking himself up again while he heard the rabbit burning up his advantage in distance. He could keep doing this all day, he knew, but he was pretty sure that it could as well, it didn't seem to be fatiguing at all as he chased it. He wiped blood from his lip, and considered, trying to calm his frenzy enough to come up with a plan. What about ambushing the thing? It was just a rabbit, he thought, it couldn't be that smart. Maybe get on top of the containers and surprise it? He stood on his hind legs, testing his weight as he scrabbled up to the next level of the maze, then the next. It didn't go up forever, and with some careful climbing he was able to get all the way to the top, near the exposed rafters of the warehouse roof.

He crept along, moving on the tops of the containers where he could, clinging to the warehouse ceiling where there were gaps, and eventually he spotted his quarry. It had doubled back to where it had originally landed in the maze, and was sniffing around the edges of the well as if it were trying to find a burrow it could hide itself in. He grinned in the darkness, it would be trite to call it wolfish but where the label fit... Cautiously, he moved back the way he had come, and dropped down level by level to the floor again. He could hear it scratching and scrabbling at the metal in the next chamber, thinking that if he could throw a scare into it, get it off it's guard, then he might have a better chance to catch up and snatch it. 

He padded halfway down the container tunnel as silently as he could, rehearsing his plan in his mind. Bolt through the door, scare it, close in while it was getting it's bearings, and strike. He shrugged his shoulders, releasing some of the tension that was built up in them and dropped into a crouch. He waited, hidden in the darkness, until he heard it begin to scratch at the walls again. Anon surged into motion, throwing his body into a full-on sprint as the barreled out the tunnel entrance and into the overhead lights. Anon slammed his shoulder into the door of the container as he sped around it, it slammed backwards against the steel wall, and the crash it emitted stunned the rabbit for an instant as Anon barreled down upon it.

It tried to leap past him as he sped toward it, but this time he had his guard up, and he spiked it up into the air with one flailing paw. The rabbit clone tumbled through the air, spinning wildly as it fell back downwards, a gout of blood spraying out where Anon's claws had caught it under one forelimb. He reversed his motion quickly, scrambling to get underneath it, and as it plumeted towards the floor again he yawned his jaws wide open to catch it. It's momentum drove it halfway into his maw, and his teeth clamped down on it's upper torso as his forelimbs thudded to the floor.

His mouth was filled with squirming, panicked prey, the taste of it's fur was cascading across his tounge, as well the blood that pulsed out of the gash in it's side. Anon's mouth instantly flooded with saliva, and he held there for an instant, just savoring the taste of his prey as it struggled to free itself. It had begun to scream, a shrill, frantic-sounding cry that raised the hackles on his neck, and he gave it a shake to try and make it stop. It didn't stop, of course, it just screamed even louder and struggled harder in his jaws, it's hind feet were free and they were beating against Anon's upper palate in a very unpleasant way. He quickly worked his tounge around them, wrapping the struggling limbs with it's heavy muscular coils and stilling them for long enough to get the tips of it's hindclaws started down his throat.

Anon gulped at it, trying to get it's feet started, it was difficult to manage with his jaws clamped down on it's forelimbs but he didn't dare to let them go just yet. Once, twice, then on the third time the drool-soaked fur slid further along his tongue and the rabbit's hindpaws slid much further inside. Anon raised his muzzle skyward, then surged his head forward, releasing his jaws for an instant as he did so. The rabbit's inertia resisted it's moving along with him, and when he clamped his jaws tight again just the tips of it's forepaws and it's head were hanging outside of his mouth.

Anon paused there for a moment, catching his breath as the bunny thrashed wildly side to side in his mouth. Now it was trapped above, in the middle, and below. It's lower legs were pinioned in the constricting embrace of his esophagus, the powerful muscles grinding and kneading at the furry flesh, trying to coax it further down. Around it's middle, his tongue wrapped, slathering the fur with more of his super-slippery saliva, and teasing out every speck of the pheremone-laden incubation gel that still clung to it's fur. And above, Anon's jaws held the rabbit's throat, tightly enough that he could hear it wheeze as it struggled to draw in breath. It's forepaws wiggled and twitched against his lips, trying to find any purchase that it might use to try to escape from his maw, but only able to ineffectually scrabble at his teeth and spread the drool around more.

Anon chuckled through his teeth, grunting "So long, prey!" through them as he swallowed hard. The rabbit was pulled downwards, forced by the action of his heavily muscled throat, and it slipped into the esophagus up to it's waist. It's legs bent out behind it, it was stretched out almost full length in his gullet, it's feet dangling inches above the cardiac valve that sealed his stomach. He got up onto his hind legs, keeping his balance with one paw as he reached upwards and grasped the rabbit's ears with the other. He held it firmly, and unclampled his jaws from around it's throat. It started to scream again, and he pressed downwards as he swallowed, his jaws closing around it's head, leaving just one ear dangling out of his muzzle.

He dropped down to all fours again, then laid full length on his chest, feeling the rabbit's panicked stuggling beating against his viscera as it was crushed in a tight coccoon of hungry predator. He could sense that it's toes were already inside his belly, they were struggling wildly as they tried to reach something solid, but all there was to push back against was his liquid breakfast. He hiccuped, licking at it's face as it thrashed in panic. He could still hear it's shrill screaming, but it sounded different to him now that it was coming through the heavy bones in his skull, instead of through the outside air. Still, it was annoyingly loud, so he took another gulp at it, and he felt it as the rabbit's body was squeezed in deeper. It's head slipped backwards, tugged along in the wake of it's rapidly disappearing body, resting for a moment at the back of Anon's throat before the next tug pulled it through the esophageal sphincter. It disappeared with one last shriek, sucked downwards and destined for his ravenous stomach at last.

Anon grunted in satisfied pleasure, feeling the struggling body of the rabbit slipping through his insides as he lay on the concrete floor was an interesting new experience. Kind of like a massage, but from the inside out, he thought, feeling his ribs shift and his lungs give a "huff" as the bulk of it's body pressed them from the inside. It's legs were all the way inside his stomach now, he could feel them scrabbling at it's inside walls as the bunny tried to force it's way back out again. He let it struggle there until it's motion slowed, tiring and overheating inside him, and he swallowed one final time. The wave of peristalsis that it triggered pushed hard, and the bunny slipped down the last half meter, curling up into a freshly struggilng ball as Anon's stomach muscles contracted to hold it in place. The swelling mass of still-living meat distended his stomach as he lay there, and Anon arched his back to let it swell downwards between his thighs.

There wasn't much more to come, he knew, it had to have exhausted it's supply of oxygen as it slipped down his throat, and there wasn't much to be found down there. He felt a pang of regret, imagining it gasping on it's own trapped breath, insane with fear at it's confinement, it hadn't really done anything to him. He moved his forepaws backwards as he lay there, gently rubbing at his distended abdomen, feeling it kick for one last time, and then subside into a nerveless tremor that eventually faded. "Bye bye, bunny. See you on the other side, I guess..." he murmured, as he lay his head down on the concrete to take a nap.

"EXERCISE RUN TIME WAS: THIRTY-SEVEN MINUTES, TWELVE SECONDS!"

He jumped in shock, twitching up from his doze, then landing hard on his swollen belly. He wasn't expecting the PA to shout anything at him, and a wave of pain and nausea coursed through him as he scrabbled to his feet. "The fuck--" he swore, before being interrupted again by the instruction "RETURN TO BRIEFING TERMINAL FOR DEBRIEF PROCEDURE AND IMPROVEMENT PLAN!"

He swore again, then slowly started moving back towards the entrance of the obstacle course. Reaching the gymnasium, he rummaged in the cooler for a bottle of sports drink, then sat down on his haunches in front of the terminal and pressed the green "Start" button. Another video window sprang to life, KeKo in her lab togs again. She looked more tired, somehow.

She glanced down at her tablet, then started speaking into the pickup without looking into the camera. "Oookay, this is condition five. Doubt you're going to see this, Anon, but I need to record it as part of the protocol." She cleared her throat and continued, still not looking at him through the camera. "I have to read this bit verbatim; 'Condition five is a failure to appropriately use Subject KSAs to complete the field exercise.'" She glanced up at the camera for the first time, "KSA is knowledge, skills, abilities. That's the company lingo again..." She looked back at the tablet as she continued, "Subject must repeat training exercise before being allowed to advance in training protocol."

"The fuck you say?!?" Anon snarled, crunching the plastic bottle of sports drink in his fist, causing the unfinished portion to gush out over his paw. "How was I supposed to know that?" He angrily tossed it aside, licking the sugary residue from his fingers as he continued to listen to his pre-recorded chewing-out session. 

"So, basically, try harder next time, OK?" KeKo was saying, "The target shouldn't give you much difficulty, it's about a three or four out of ten, according to the predictive scoring matrix." She paused for a moment, then went on in a confidential tone, leaning closer to the camera as she said "Little tip, the AI is looking for 'Cessation of Target Vital Signs'. If you finish it off quick, you'll do a little better, timewise. Just try to not make a big mess, OK?" She reached down to the lab bench, touched a control and the video terminated, the window disappearing again and showing the exercise selection menu again.

He sighed in frustration, sitting back and idly rubbing at his belly with one paw. "See how much trouble you caused me? Now I'm glad you're in there." It was always strange to feel the form beneath his skin, trapped under the layers of muscles and fat and fur, but still discernable. At least for a while, he mused... He flopped backwards on the gym mat, stretching out at full length as he started to think about how to solve this problem. His other paw drifted downwards to the bulge in his gut, and he started to slowly massage it while he pondered. Comfy there on the floor, he slowly dozed off to sleep, his paws still cradling his stomach as it gurgled and churned away...

A little more than an hour later, Anon blinked awake, and sat up again. His belly was flattened again, but he had a little more bulk around his middle, the rabbit having been broken down and distributed more evenly through his intestines. He yawned, stretched himself, then shambled upright again and returned to the terminal. 'Give this another shot.' he thought, as he scrolled through the programs to find BunRun 001 again. He pulled up the protocol, but this time he didn't allow it to begin the extraction process, instead he paged through the documentation first. Sure enough, there was an in-depth description of the exercise once you got through the first menu option, had a detailed page about the rabbit, explained the scoring system, everything...

"Son of a bitch..." he muttered, realizing that he had been set up to fail that first round of testing. KeKo was gonna hear about it from him for sure! He scrolled through the reports, memorizing statistics and parameters, familiarizing himself with the exercise protocol, then tabbed backwards to the first screen and started the decanting process. The laboratory hummed to life on the other side of the building, and a three minute countdown timer appeared on the display. He idly replayed the intro video again, shifting from one foot to the other as the clock counted down and his nervous excitement built. 

As the timer ran down and the deep bellow of the pneumatic launcher sounded, Anon sprinted into the maze, racing through the metal hallways until he reached the deep welled where he had encountered and finally captured the last rabbit. Sure enough, it was here again! It was lying on the floor, dazed and confused from it's rapid transition from tank-bound clone to free-flying organism, and it's even rapider transition from free-flying organism to a wet splat on a reinforced steel bulkhead. It barely had enough time to squeak before Anon rounded the corner out of the tunnel and leaped onto it's chest with both forepaws. His inertia and it's still gooey coat made them both slide into the wall, landing in a heap with Anon's left forepaw tangled around the rabbit's ears.

He hauled back with his right and delivered two viscious punches to it's skull, then thrust his muzzle forwards and buried his fangs in it's neck until both sets ground on bone. Here, it's scent was even more intoxicating than the first one's had been, fresh from the cloning vat and not even beginning to dissipate. It set his blood on fire with it's potent pheremonal blend, and he wrenched backwards, tearing the rabbit's throat out and gulping it down with one jerk of his head, while it twitched and gurgled beneath him.

He had torn one forelimb off at the shoulder and swallowed it, and was setting his teeth into it's ribcage when the PA blared out "EXERCISE RUN TIME WAS: THREE MINUTES, FIFTY-TWO SECONDS!" Anon blinked, shocked at the speed this run had taken in comparison with his first one. 'If that doesn't ace the time requirement, I'm not sure what will...' he thought, before hurriedly stuffing it's head between his jaws and swallowing. He crammed it in with both forepaws, the blood-slick fur sliding past his palate and into his throat with little resistance this time, and once he was down to it's hindquarters he turned around and trotted back out of the maze again. His breath hissed through it's bypass as he worked it down, gulping hard and feeling it's body shoot downwards, landing in his belly with a pleasurable stretching. He felt a little more stretched out this time, could sense the presence of his bulgy paunch as it rubbed against his thighs as he moved. He licked the blood from his chops, and sat down with a satisified "huff" in front of the Computer screen.

KeKo popped up on the screen, and she was looking right at him this time! "Condition one! Congratulations, I knew you could do it!" She grinned behind the mask, then continued, "I hope you enjoyed this little warmup, Anon. Now that you're familiarized with the tests, we'll move on to the more challenging ones. Go ahead and rest for a little while, then do your exercises and burn off those calories! Plenty more where they came from, don't worry about that!"

The video clicked off, and a new screen had appeared in it's place. "BunRun001 COMPLETE. PROCEED TO BunRun 002? Y/[N]" He studied it for a moment, clicked "Y", then hurriedly wiped off the bloody smear that his fingertip had made on the screen. The screen flashed up another countdown timer, this time it was much longer, twenty hours. A blinking task window indicated that "HEAVY LIFTER EN ROUTE, ETA 18:00", so apparently the AI was going to reconfigure the maze between stages of the experiment. He sat back on his haunches and burped, it still tasted like bunny. Mmmmmm...

The rest of the day passed quickly, Anon was eager to find out what the next day's test protocol was going to be. He went back to the living quarters and took a nap, letting the second bunny melt down in his belly and run deeper into his viscera to be absorbed. He woke up thirsty, and was in the middle of carefully drinking a two liter plastic beaker of water from the tap when there was a ping from the household terminal. Looking over, he saw that there was an AI-driven cargo lifter at the warehouse's door, hovering there while it beeped for admittance.

He thought about it for a second, he wasn't supposed to let anyone inside the warehouse while KeKo was gone, but on the other hand, it was apparently part of the training program, so it had to be OK, right? Right, he decided, and shuffled off towards the main door to unlock it. He hit the security switch on the inside, then dashed back into cover while the heavy door slowly swung aside, if there was some civilian riding along on it he didn't want to be seen. It floated though the entryway on a heavy anti-grav repulsor, and Anon carefully studied it from his hiding place in the shadows. There didn't seem to be any cabin or cockpit, it was bare metal and components all the way around. Well, he thought, guess it's safe...

As it worked, he went to the gymnasium and ran through his usual workout. It took him a little longer than usual, since he was working on a heavily laden stomach, but the extra calories zooming through his bloodstream meant that his muscles were primed and capable of going for longer each set. He grunted, as he lifted a solid iron plate over his head and pumped it up and down, thinking 'Wonder if I can get KeKo to let me do a bulk cycle with these guys?'

He had finished his post-lifting cardio cooldown (and an extra-long shower afterwards, he had sweated his ass off this morning!) and was just laying down in front of the video unit for some junk TV before bed, when the display flicked over to vid-phone mode. He blinked, looking at the caller's ID, then saw it was KeKo and scrambled for the remote control to accept it. He took a long time fumbling with the tiny device, and he was afraid that she would disconnect, but he got it in time. KeKo's face popped up on the screen, her hair streaming out behind her as she floated in zero-G as the shuttle sped through interplanetary space.

"Anon? How was it?" she asked, the lightspeed lag between their home hab and the sun-bound craft giving her an unnaturally long pause between her responses.

"It was great, after the first one!" he grumbled, "I failed it once because I didn't know what to do!"

"You failed it? How?!?" she barked, "Oh Anon, why'd you go and do that? We're gonna be short a bunny for the protocol!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" he asked in surprise. "Can't you make another one?"

"How am I supposed to do that from 50 AUs away, Anon?!?" she demanded. "Look, just complete as much of the test as you can, we'll work something out when I get back. Gotta go, this call's costing a fortune." She reached down and pressed something on her end, and the video call lapsed into inactivity, the screen flickering back to the trashy redecorating show that he had been watching previously.

"Anon, do this! Anon, do that! Anon, kiss my ass!" he raged, picking up a pillow and flinging it across the room. He flopped back onto the couch, which gave a metal-on-metal squeak of protest under his increased bulk. He elbowed it in frustration, then kicked his hindpaws up onto the coffee table and started to watch the nice young couple from Neptune try to repaint their new hab-partment in zero G. After a few more episodes (carpet, hygene cubicle, security system) he started to feel drowsy, so he flipped the terminal off and shuffled to his bed. He curled up and dozed, feeling the vibrations of the drone though the floor as it hummed and clanked away outside.

The next morning, he woke up, stretched, and made his way out to the shower bay to relieve himself of the remnants of yesterday's exercise. Relieved, he trotted over to the exercise area, and checked the terminal screen there. BunRun 002 was queued up, ready to run, but he took his time to review the mission briefing. Good thing that he did, there was an interesting wrinkle in the test this time. He had to move the target from one section of the maze to a specific room on the opposite end, and this time he had to do it without the rabbit's life signs being interrupted.

"Well, fuck..." he groaned, as he flopped backwards on the floor mats, staring up at the overhead lights. "How am I supposed to do that? Those little fuckers are viscious!" He rolled onto his side, got to his feet, and trotted towards the entrance to the maze to learn it's new layout. He was just passing through the entry door, when painful high-pitched siren went off in his head. The noise dazzled him, and he skittered backwards before toppling to the floor. Gasping in pain, he looked around to see what the cause was, and saw a red warning sign on the steel wall. "NO PRE-EXCERCISE ENTRY", it read, and he groaned in frustration again. So he had to do this one blind? 

"Dammit, KeKo, is this your idea of a joke?" he fumed, as he staggered back to the gymnasium. He didn't have to do this stupid maze just yet, he could spend some time with his other exercises first. Maybe it would give him time to come up with a plan to beat this stupid maze. Turns out, as he sweated and panted through his hour on the treadmill, it did...

Anon stretched his hindlimbs, working out the post-exercise soreness, once he was sure that he was back in fighting shape he gulped down the last of his sports drink. He tossed the bottle towards the waste bin, not caring if it went in or not, and reached down to start BunRun 002. The screen flashed up it's timer, and the laboratory machinery started it's familiar whirring and clunking, and he hustled towards the entrance of the maze. Irritated as he was by this constant stream of bullshit that he was responsible for, he was excited as well, he wanted to see how well his idea would work. He had taken the pills twenty minutes before, would that be long enough? How long would the effect last? There was only one way to know, he thought, try it out and see. If worst came to worst, he could just re-do the test...

The timer ran down to zero and the red warning blinked out, Anon instantly sprang into the maze and started to explore. The drone had done a lot of work reorganizing it, instead of open spaces it was more like a warren of steel tunnels, leading down long sections before turning back and running the way that they had come again. There was a dim light present, LED fixtures at junctions of tunnels, but most of the inner depths of the maze was in twilight gloom. Not a lot of options,' he thought, 'just keep moving, it's got to be here somewhere...'

Eventually, his nose picked up a trace of that familiar pheremonal cocktail, and he quickened his pace, claws click-clicking on the floor as he hurried along. Around a turn, and he could see more light at the end of the tunnel, and the head of the rabbit cautiously peering down the tunnel at him. He didn't race towards it, he took his time, even though it dashed backwards out of sight as soon as he had seen it. He had a bit of a reckoning of the new maze's layout, and this section was surrounded on all sides by lengths of tunnel, unless it could jump at least twelve meters to the top it had to be trapped in here.

He crouched down, paws spread out underneath him, ready to spring at the first sign of his prey. He inched forward, sniffing carefully, his ears perked up to sense any faint motion that the rabbit might be making. Gliding forward, he inched through the doorway, and there it was, hunched in the corner of the room where it must have landed, frozen in place as it waited for it chance to bolt past him.

Anon wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go, but he knew that he didn't have the time to chase this stupid bunny up and down the darkened hallways of the maze, so he had to make his first strike count. He froze in place, matching it, staring at it through one eye as it twitched and tried to stay still. It was his stomach that eventually broke the tie; it let out a loud, rumbling growl that reverberated around the metal walls, and the rabbit's nerve finally broke. It scrabbled as it tried to dash forward, and Anon snapped his muzzle around to face it head onwards. It bolted forward, building up speed as it ran, and just as it was getting ready to speed by underneath his legs, Anon leapt towards it, jaws opening wide as he flew at it's face.

Some lucky impulse must have guided it towards him, or him towards it, because it didn't bounce off a canine tooth or catch itself halfway. Instead, it's panicked flight forced it's head deep into Anon's mouth, and his blind forepaws wrapped tightly around it's torso as he came crashing downwards. He hit the deck hard, and a heavy "WHOOFF" of breath almost blasted the rabbit back out of his mouth. It was kicking and screaming now, and he quickly rolled over onto his back, flipping the rabbit upside down as well and removing any leverage that it might have been able to exert. Lying on his back, the wiggling body held tightly in his paws, he got his tongue around it's head and took his first swallow.

The instinctual responses that were burned into his nervous system sprang to life as he felt the pressure build, he felt the trickling wetness of saliva from underneath his tongue and along the upper jaws. It immediately soaked into the rabbit's fur, turning it from a fuzzy choking hairball into a slick, lubricated bundle of meat and bones. His tongue was wrapped around the rabbit's head, holding it in place, and as he swallowed, he felt it slide downwards, moving from it's head to around it's neck, wrapping around and holding it steady as he prepared to swallow again. The rabbit's muzzle was thrashing against it's muscular prison, but as soon as it stopped moving, he pushed it downwards firmly as he gulped. It's face slipped downwards, moving out of the mouth and entering his throat, running into his esophageal valve, it's first solid obstacle on the way down.

It was a knot of powerful muscle, almost the size of a regulation softball, but capable of remarkable stretching when it was impelled to relax. The rabbit's muzzle rammed into it as Anon's tongue scooped and pushed downwards, and gradually it slipped open, letting the tip of the rabbit's muzzle penetrate it as it's body took up position in Anon's jaws. Try as it might, the rabbit was now even more tightly bound in place, that muscular band was attached above and below with heavy bands of connecting tissue, anchoring it in his throat and only allowing it to penetrate his gullet a few centimeters at a time. Anon was still working it inwards, it's forepaws were now locked crossways in his jaws, providing resistance that was keeping him from moving it further in. He grunted, and pushed harder at it, willing it to fit!

As the tension built at the back of his jaws, two things happened in quick succession. First, a small ligament gave way, and Anon's collarbones separated. They didn't need to move far, the rabbit's head wasn't as bulky as that of a fully grown human, but every little bit helped as his neck expanded to wrap around the rabbit's. Second, as the tension went out of the ligament, it lost it's hold on a pair of valves that ran close under the bones, and they sprang open under the pressure of the cartilage that made them up. This was his pharyngial shunt, an artificial organ that allowed him to bypass the trachea, and so to draw breath while his throat was clogged with live prey. He felt it expand, moving under the muscles of his chest and upwards through his neck, until it reached the base of his skull and he found that the could breathe again. He sucked in another lungful of air, and took het another swallow.

This time, his jaw didn't actually have to detach, the rabbit's body wasn't big enough to need it. The cartilige holding it in place flexed for an instant, and the rabbit's shoulders slipped past them, it's head shooting down another ten centimeters into Anon's espohagus. He caught his breath, worked more saliva over it's belly, and swallowed again. This time it shot forward even further, it's torso slipping past his jaws as he pushed, until it's hind legs were dangling out of his jaws and it's hips were wedged against his mandibular joints. He knew he had to hurry, it must not have much oxygen down there, and he gulped furiously. It took a few tries, the hips were wider and more heavily muscled than it's forepaws had been, but Anon's saliva was plentiful and extremely slippery, and it eventually slipped inwards with a twinge of pain in his cheeks.

Anon was panting from the effort, and also from the lack of oxygen in his own lungs, compressed as they were by the swollen bulk of the rabbit's body as it snaked it's way inside of him. Now it was just at the bottom valve of his esophagus, the cardiac valve, another powerful bundle of muscle that began to relax as the downward pressure mounted. Unfortunately for the rabbit, there wasn't a correpsonding impulse to relax when it was being pressed on from the bottom side, it would remain tight as a clenched fist, and prove an impossible barrier to prey to bypass if they wanted to escape.

Anon gulped, his torso stiff with the longways bulk of his prey wedged inbetween his ribs, and he felt as the ends of the hindpaws slipped over his tongue and downwards, zipping past as his cardiac valve opened and the resistance to his esophagus's compressions fell away. He felt it from the inside as the rabbit was squeezed downwards, it's bulk sliding though his chest and splashing down in his stomach, which stretched to easily fit around it. He panted, able to breathe freely again, and he sat up with his elbows underneath him. Looking downwards, he saw the distended orb of his gut twitch and struggle as the rabbit fought against it's confinement, quickly using up whatever air was trapped in it's lungs as it desperately tried to escape. Time to put part two of his plan into action...

Anon rolled over onto his side, inhaled deeply, then began to work the back of his throat as he breathed out the lungful of air. Swallowing the puffs of breath instead of exhaling them, he felt it as they were passed downwards and into his stomach, the cardiac valve easily letting them inside as it was still primed to accept more material. His belly bulged outwards, and the rabbit's thrashing against the tight confines of his gut became a splashing instead, the extra room giving it the space it needed to hop more wildly. He took another breath, and struggled to pump it downwards again, finally reaching the point where his cardiac valve felt the building pressure from inside him and clamped itself shut again.

Anon put one forepaw to his belly, feeling it's swollen state, instead of it's usual solidity it felt light, like the skin of a drum. He could feel the rabbit moving around inside of him, it's motions slower than they had been before, could feel the weight on the bottom surface where it paws must be resting. He sat upright, and felt it scrabble for footing as it's orientation shifted, it started to fight and thrash around again. He groaned, and started forward out of the room, sloshing gently as he moved.

It took longer to travel through the maze than it had to come in here, mostly because of the uncomfortable sensations that the bunny was creating as it splashed around in his belly. He hadn't thought to have trimmed it's claws, although they weren't sharpened and designed to rip through flesh like his were, they still hurt as it scrabbled at the lining of his stomach, or launched itself off one side or the other in an attempt to leap free. He had left the first level of dungeon-like corridors and climbed into the second story, when he realized that it didn't seem to be moving around any more. He gave his belly an experimental shake, and only got a half-hearted flicker of movement from inside. Frantically, he tried to swallow more air, before realizing that wasn't going to help since most of what was inside him was stale and exhausted.

He flopped down onto his haunched, and threw back his head as the tried to make himself belch. It came out with first a wheeze, then a rumbling gurgle, and he could taste fear and exhaustion in it's steamy vapors. He gulped down more fresh air, then felt cautiously, nothing. He swore, swallowed more, and then rolled over onto his back and gave his re-expanded stomach a firmer shake. This time there was a definite reaction, and he winced as his abused insides recieved a fresh round of abuse. He started back down the hall, this time taking the time to refresh the air inside every minute or so. The rabbit kept up it's motion inside of him, which was encouraging, and he passed over from the second floor and into the third with little trouble. Finally, he followed his dead reckoning inside the warren, and came to the entrance to the fourth floor. There was a circle on the floor, and he realized that he must be supposed to bring the rabbit there for the exercise to complete.

He trotted over and sat down within it, heard the whirr from overhead as the scanners homed in on him. Nothing happened at first, and he gave hsi stomach a quizical pat, but the bunny was still moving around inside of him. Then he realized his mistake, his haunches were right in the middle of the circle, but that left his gut hanging halfway out. He scooted backwards, aligning the painted circle with his swollen belly, and the scanners clicked in approval. The AI voice sounded from overhead "EXERCISE RUN TIME WAS: TWELVE MINUTES, FIFTY-SEVEN SECONDS!" Anon grinned in triumph, the grin slipping from his muzzle as it went on "PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE RE-CAPTURE AND DISPOSAL OF TARGET!" From above him, there was a beep, then the sound of the laboratory's pneumatic canon reorienting itself. He rose onto all four paws confusedly, then heard the "PHWUMP" of it's firing.

He stared upwards, saw a dark streak whizz in from the west, showing a glistening brown as it flew underneath the overhead lamps. It was coming right for him, streaking downwards like a fly ball towards a center-fielder, and without thinking he opened his mouth wide. The airborne rabbit slammed into his gullet, the impact wrenching his jaws out of their sockets as it's gel-soaked forequarters blasted downwards into his throat. It didn't stop there, it's insertia drove it downwards like a piston through it's cylender, driving the air before it and impacting his cardiac valve with enough force that is immediately slackened and popped aside. The last of it's momentum carried it down the final half meter to his waiting stomach, where it landed with a splash and a tremedous thrashing kick.

Anon howled in protest as his recently-repaired stomach was subjected to more abuse, hunching forward and wrapping both forepaws around it to contain it's newly arrived and furious occupant. The first bunny was startled into activity by this fresh arrival, and they both kicked and clawed at his insides. Anon's mind reeled, how had this happened? It wasn't supposed to send anothe rone to him, was it? He wasn't supposed to have eaten that one, KeKo was gonna get mad at him again! He tried to remember, what had the computer said to do? Re-capture and disposal? Well the first was completed, now to work on the second. Now how was he supposed to handle it?

He burped, gut shifting as some of the trapped air escaped, and he realized what the plan must have been for him all along. He wasn't supposed to have swallowed it back there, just knocked it out and carried in in his jaws or something. He thought slowly, putting the pieces together. This was supposed to be a training exercise, right? So sometime in the future, this was what he was supposed to do; grab some poor slob, drag him off to a hidden location, and then devour him when They (whoever "They" was, he wondered) ordered him to. What kind of sick fucker would have come up with this plan? A second later, he realized just who had done it, he was going to have to get some answers out of her when they spoke next.

The rabbits were still thrashing inside his gut, seeming more interested in fighting with each other than trying to escape, and he squeezed harder onto his belly trying to quiet them down. It had the effect of forcing out another belch of steamy, rancid-smelling air, and the pouch of flesh that they existed within got even more confining. Something slipped halfway out of his stomach with the gas, and Anon felt a struggling form at the base of his esophagus, paws scrabbling at his flesh as it tried to burrow upwards. He gulped in surprise, felt the powerful contraction of his innards force it back down again, leaving just one paw trapped outside the stomach, where it weakly scrabbled for an instant before another swallow forced it back into it's fleshy prison.

Anon no longer cared about trying to figure out what he was supposed to do in this insane training exercise, the pain from inside his gut drove all reason from his mind. Instead he squeezed harder, and forced a bigger bubble of air outwards. The two bunnies were grappled together now, almost no room inbetween them as they wormed and struggled inside him. Anon curled up tightly around his abdomen, holding it from the bottom with his thighs as he pressed downwards with his chest, both arms now linked together around it's front. There was little air still remaining inside him, and he could feel the rabbit's desperate struggles as they fought to free themseleves. 'Just stop, please, just stop,' he thought to himself. 'I'm sorry it had to happen this way, just give up and die, please just give up and die!'

He felt it as one of them (maybe it had been the first one) stiffened, gave one final thrash, and slowly subsided into nerveless twitching. The remaining one held on for a little while longer, but soon it succumbed to the airless depths of Anon's digestive tract. They both lay there, stiffening slowly as he wept bitter tears at his new role in life as a Megacorp bioweapon...

The next morning found Anon sprawled across the sofa in their shared living quarters. He blearily opened one eye as the alarm chirped from his bedroom, then struggled upright. His head was pounding, and his stomach gurgled ominously. He could feel chunks of half-digested meals shift unpleasantly as he moved around. What the hell had he done to himself the night before?

His first clue was sitting on the edge of the kitchen credenza, KeKo's bottle of Chalmers Grey, the twenty-one year kind. It was emptied, and behind it he spied the rest of her good Scotch resting in and around the sink. A two liter bottle of cola was open beside them, mostly drunk and the rest spilled out onto the counters, where it had trickled down to the floor. It looked like he had gotten into her liquor cabinet and gotten hammered. But why had he done that? 

Looking around the disheveled room, he soon came across the second clue. There was an open communication window, voice-to-text instead of a video frame. KeKo's shuttle was beyond the range of high-bandwidth comms, so they were reduced to texting back and forth. He stared at the message frames, slowly reading through their conversation, trying to remember the night before.

[____

A: Wanna quit. I can't. It's too much.

K: Look, we'll talk about this when I get back, I really don't need this right now.

A: you don't care about me. Just wanna see me. I hate you.

K: Anon, don't do anything hasty. Let's be realistic about this. You need this more than I do.

A: Felt them die, inside. They're still inside.

K: Anon, go to sleep. Call me tomorrow, and we'll talk through this, OK hun?

A: Hate you.

K: You don't mean that.

K: Anon?

K: Anon are you there?

K: I'll call you tomorrow.

K: Anon? Answer me, please?

[CONNECTION TERMINATED DUE TO INACTIVITY]

He fumbled at the remote, finally managing to close out the text terminal, and lay back on the sofa. His belly squished again as he moved, and he moved one paw up to it, tentatively rubbing at it, feeling the contours beneath the fur and muscle. He remembered that he ate something, or someone yesterday, was that bulge big enough to be a human form? He probed at it, a little more firmly this time, trying to identify the shape. It was impossible to tell, and he was just upsetting his stomach more as he worked at it.

He gingerly rolled over onto his side, then rose on shaky paws, careful not to jostle the unstable cargo in his midsection. His head felt like it must burst outwards from the pressure on it, and his nose was filled with the stink of his own rancid hangover sweat. Fortunately, he knew the best remedy for a hangover, or at least what had been his go-to back when he and Courtney were together.

Fuck. Courtney. Not what he wanted to remember right at the moment...

He stumped out of the living quarters and towards the shower cubicle. He slipped inside, set the water to full blast and cranked up the heat, then lay on the concrete floor and tried to control his nausea as the hot water pounded down on his aching head. A few times he caught himself lapping up the water as it pooled and ran past him to the drain. After the third, he just let himself drink it that way, he felt too awful to care about how he got it into his system.

After fifteen minutes of steaming there on the floor, he felt a little more human. Relatively speaking. The headache was less intense, and the nausea was retreating. His stomach gurgled, the boost in his body temperature apparently having kick-started it back into normal function. He felt at it again, and this time it was just squishy pulp, not lumps of undigested flesh. He sat upright, temporarily endured the wave of nausea that this set off, and reached up onto the shelf for his big bottle of dog shampoo. He reduced the spray of water and lathered himself up, rubbing at the sore muscles in his arms and legs as he worked the gummy sweat residue out of his fur. He lathered it up and down his chest and his belly, then took a double-handful of suds and worked them into his headfur. More soap and his back got the same treatment, then his tail.

Thoroughly washed, he rose to his hind legs, and turned the water up full blast again. He endured the pressure, closing his eyes against the torrent, feeling the night's excesses sweeping down off his skin and into the drain, to become someone else's problem. Standing upright like that put some novel pressures onto his plumbing, and he suddenly realized that he was still one S short of the full Three-S hangover cure. He wrinkled his muzzle in disgust, but he knew it needed to happen. He shut down the water, shook himself dry as much as he could do so without triggereing another wave of nausea, then stuck his muzzle out through the curtained entrance and squatted down. It was bad, even for a hangover shit...

Finished, he bounded forward and away from the disgusting stink, and barked at the AI to get rid of it. He turned around and sniffed cautiously, but it looked like he was in the clear. One advantage of canine physiognomy was that he didn't need to wipe, most of the time anyways... He wandered back inside the living space, gingerly stepping over the spilled mess in the kitchen, and rummaged in the refrigerator. There wasn't much still in it, he would have to call for a delivery later, but he found an oversized bottle of cranberry-orange juice and took it back to the sofa with him. He cracked it open and sipped, always surpised to sense the difference in tastes that he percieved these days with his upgraded senses. He found the remote, and flipped through the channels for a while, but something was bothering him.

He flipped out of video mode, and accessed the logs of the chat program. He scrolled up to the top, and read through it all this time, not just the last segment that had been up on the screen.

[____

[TTY Limited - Ver 8.2.1]  
LOCAL: 200805  
IN TRANSIT: 024517  
SECURITY KEY: 0 DIAMOND NEBULA 7 RASTER CARDINAL

Anon frowned at that, he must have been sitting here in the hab space for hours, getting drunker and drunker until he called KeKo up, not realizing it was almost three in the morning, shipboard time. He read onward

[____

A: Hey. Hey what are you doing right now?

K: Nothing.

A: What are you doing right now?

K: Nothing. Why are you calling me?

A: I want you to come here and rub my belly.

K: are you calling me for?

A: It's shiny now.

K: What do you mean it's shiny? Anon are you feeling OK?

A: Two of them tonight. Knew you would be mad about that.

K: Two of what, Anon? what time is it?

A: Had to do it. Had to complete the mission.

K: I don't have my tablet up, you're on what? Bun run two? That was only supposed to be one clone. 

A: You're gonna break me. I'm your killer. What if it was for real?

K: I'm not dealing with this now. Go to bed.

A: Is it a human next? What happens when the bunnies run out?

K: Well that won't happen. Shouldn't have happened, but thanks to you I guess it will.

A: I did it before. You'll make me do it again.

K: You need to do it. You wanna be in that sleeve for the rest of your life?

A: Wanna quit. I can't. It's too much.

K: Look, we'll talk about this when I get back, I really don't need this right now.

He had reached the part that he had already read, but he went through it again, more for closure than anything else. When he finished, he sat there, thinking about last night. One clawed fingertip poked at the remote control, selected "DELETE CONVERSATION", paused, then stabbed downwards. The text display vanished, and the display went back into the main menu. He just sat there, sipped at the juice, feeling as it slid downwards and blended with the stew of now rapidly-digesting dead meat in his belly. Rapidly digesting, and filling him with his normal feeling of strength and energy, was that the rule for him? He only felt at his best when he had fed recently? Would it always be like that? He shook his head, tossing the empty bottle into the sink, where it clattered into place alongside the others.

He stretched, then got back off the couch. There was another BunRun to complete...

Anon grunted, pulling himself upwards in the darkness towards the fourth floor and the entryway to the "RE-CAPTURE AND DISPOSAL" room. In his teeth, the rabbit struggled again, it's claws battering at Anon's chest, but the thick fur shrugged it off without even a scratch on his skin. Today's exercise had been moderately challenging, the labyrinth was completely dark this time, and it had been pumped full of some chemical fog that interfered with his night vision implants. He was truly blind, and it had been a test of his memory to navigate the corridors back to the extraction point. At least it was trivially easy to sneak up on the rabbbit this time, he had it by the scruff of it's neck before it even realized he was there.

He moved through the metal doorway and a spotlight snapped on, dazzling him momentarily before showing him the same circle on the floor. He trotted forward, stuck his muzzle into the cone of light, and waited for the scanner to beep in confirmation. It did so, and the automated PA broke in with "EXERCISE RUN TIME WAS: EIGHTEEN MINUTES, TWENTY-TWO SECONDS! PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE RE-CAPTURE AND DISPOSAL OF TARGET!"

Anon grunted "Sorry..." through his teeth, then shook the rabbit in his jaws like a terrier would shake a rat. It had barely enough time to squeak before his violent motion wrenched it's neck apart, and he dropped the shivvering body down in the circle before turning on his heels and stalking away. From behind him, he heard the speaker prompt "USER CUE: AVAILABLE BIORESOURCES LEFT ON FIELD. THIS WILL AFFECT MISSION RATING." It started to repeat the message, but he dropped back down into the third level and it rapidly became inaudible as he moved into the fog-choked darkness.

Less than ten minutes later, he was back outside again, tapping at the console and looking over his score. Turns out that not eating the bunny hadn't cost him that much, only a thirty second penalty, and he still had more than enough time to proceed to the next level. Again, the countdown timer for the heavy lifter drone, and Anon sat back to think about how he would spend the rest of the day while he waited for it's arrival. His workout wouldn't be more than a few hours, and he was sick of bad TV already. A thought occurred to him, KeKo had reminded him to take out the garbage, and today was the collection day for their zone. If he didn't clean up the mess, it would all still be here when KeKo got back, and he was sure that she would have SOMETHING to say about that.

Anon spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up after his bender, and it was getting close to the trash service's pickup time as he carried the half-dozen bags under his forelimbs towards the alley exit door. 'Better to use that one,' he thought, as he fumbled with the security keypad. 'Less likely to be seen that way, even thought it's just warehouse space.' He tapped in the security code using the tip of his nose, and the door beeped before sliding aside. He stuck his head out, scanned one way and then the other, before dragging the clanking trash bags out the door and down the alleyway towards their dumpster. The same dumpster where he had hidden out and chowed down on that unfortunate T-unit the month before, he thought ruefully.

He was just tossing the last bag of garbage into the hatch when he heard a whirring from overhead. He snapped his head around and saw the garbage collector droneship whiz by overhead, make an aerial bootlegger's turn over the rooftops, and come whizzing back towards him. He had just enough time to scramble into the street as it dove down into the alleyway, and he realized that if he hadn't dodged out of it's way it probably would have crushed him into the pavement. It's searchlights flashed on, pinning him in place as he stood exposed in the intersection, with nowhere to duck or hide.

"OHMYGOSSSSH! SSSSORRY! I DIDN'T SSSSE YOU THERE!" boomed out from the flyer's cab, and it jumped two meters back up into the air before gently gliding forward towards him. It hovered above the alleyway between him and the warehouse door. Anon crouched lower, throwing up one paw to shield his eyes from the blinding lights, and saw the cab door swing open. A reptilian head popped out of it, stared down at him for an instant, then rocketed outwards on an impossibly long neck towards him over the lifter's engine compartment.

Anon leaped backwards with a growl of surprise, and the figure halted, then raised a pair of spindly mechanical limbs in a calming gesture. "Sssorry, sssorry!" it squeaked over the low thrum of the idling powerplant. "I get that a lot, if you can imagine..." He squinted up at the lifter's pilot, not understanding what he was seeing, then it clicked into place. That wasn't a horrifically long neck, he was looking at a Slitheroid. He'd seen them before, of course, but usually in maintenance or construction jobs. Their multi-meter long bodies were invaluable for crawling into the guts of space-borne superstructures. He relaxed a little, then asked "You new on the job? Don't think I've ever seen someone do that with a trash-hauler before."

The giant android snake turned around, looking backwards at it's vehicle, then back at him with a hissing, embarrased-sounding laugh. "Hhehh Hhehh Hhehh, you weren't sssuppossed to sssee that. My sssupervisssor hatesss it when I run the ssslallom with her..." One mechanical forelimb lifted from it's bracket behind her head, and lovingly caressed the hood, it's two-fingered claw coming to rest on the front edge of it and lazily scratching as she (she? sounded like a she, he thought, but how do you tell with a snake?) looked down at him.

"Ummm, that's kinda, kinda cool..." he admitted, straightening up and trying to look less like a nearly-roadkilled animal than he had been. "How'd you get to fly one of these things? I, uh, I thought you had to be, ummm..." he trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

"Oh, uh, well, it'sss kind of a funny ssstory." She cleared her throat, "Ssssooo, I usssed to be in the Hab Defensssse Forcccesss. I wasss a pilot, guesss that'sss not sssurprissing, huh?" He nodded, and she continued, "There wasss a training accident, I T-boned an ore freighter coming out of the dockssss without itssss transsspondersss online. Boom, no more Essss-Thirty-Five, no more commisssion with the HDF, no more body. They resssstored me from backups, and invoked the Negligence Claussse in my contract. Ssssoo now I'm paying off my debt to the Hab, one paycheck at a time."

She looked forelorn, the other spidery limb crossing in front of her serpentine body to rub at the one supporting her on the hood. It was a very human gesture, he thought, strange to see it in this very ab-human body. He grunted noncommittally, then asked "Why the Snek-bot?"

"Exxxcussse me!?!" She hissed, glaring down at him, her self-pitying mood replaced by indignation.

"Whoa!" He threw up his hands in placation, "Sorry, is that--"

"Yessss, it'ssss offensssive to ussss, thank you very much!" she huffed, "How would you like being called..." She broke off, starring down at him, "Don't think I've ssseen one like that before. Cccussstom job?"

He glanced down at his own body, then grunted "Uh, yeah. Something like that..." She moved closer, across the hood of the flyer, both hands supporting her head and the first half-meter of her body as she slithered closer to examine him more closely.

"Huhh, looksss like bioware. Isss it a vat-job?" she asked, forked tongue flicking out and back again, tasting the air as she wavered in the air. "Wait, sssstupid quessstion... You don't get two meters taller than ssstock human with a few implantsss."

"Anyways," Anon grumbled, "why did they sleeve you into that? I mean, you're a pilot, right?" He gestured towards the huge floating hulk, "You're flying that thing, at any rate, why give you that body when they resleeved you?"

"I mussst have forgotten to mention my ssssquadron commander?" She cringed, and went on, "Sssamar Ghannam, ssshe alwaysss hated me 'caussse I outflew her ssstupid daughter. Sssso when command got the resssleeve contract, ssshe made a "clerical missstake", and I got thisss-" She gestured with one forelimb, but lost her grip on the air intake grill with the other, and came tumbling forward over the hood. Without thinking, Anon sprang forward and caught her, his arms becoming enveloped by her flailing multi-meter body. She tightened around his forearms, binding them together in bands of steel and synthetic muscle, and he grunted in pain as the bones in his wrists were ground together.

"Sssshit! I'll get usssed to thisss thing one day..." she hissed, looping her head around to face him eye to eye. "Thanksss, ssstranger!" she said, with a feathery touch of her tongue along his muzzle. "Would have been an amazzzing end to thisss week, having to get my head wrenched back out of my assss. And the Gilead clinic'sss closssed for another three daysss..."

He grunted in surprise, "Gilead? Why Gilead? They're, uh-", he halted, realizing that he had almost let it slip that he was Gilead's newest R&D project. KeKo was gonna be mad with him for how the BunRun tests had been going, if he blew their cover before the testing was completed she would fucking explode! "I mean, I hear that they're not very good, yaknow?" he finshed, lamely.

"Asss if!" she chuckled, "They're sssuper cutting edge, essspecially with non-ssstandard sssleeves. Figured that you would know that, with your model." She cocked her head, looking at him with puzzlement, "Ssssay, I never sssee anyone in thisss dissstrict after the day ssshift. What givessss?"

"Ohh, well, that is," Anon stammered, flustered and unable to come up with any excuse for his presence here. He was saved by the bell, literally, a buzzer sounded from the cab overhead, and the Slitheroid clamped down around his wrists again in response.

"Sssshit! I'm late! Pleassse, give me a lift back up there, I gotta get moving or I'll get my paycheck docked!!"

Grateful for the excuse to cut the conversation short, Anon braced his hindlegs and pushed upwards. He hoisted her heavy body back into the air towards the open door of the hauler, and once she was close enough she slithered upwards on her own. The weight on Anon's arms lessened as she crawled back onboard, eventually the tip of her tail was slipping through his fingers and she had disappeared into the cockpit. It swung shut, and then he could see her face peering down from the small window in the side. The PA blared to life, deafening him as she called out "NICE TO MEET YOU! WHAT'SSS YOUR NAME?"

"Uhhh, Anon..."

"ANTON? I USED TO DATE A GUY NAMED ANTON, SSSMALL WORLD!" The hauler rose upwards, rotating once it had cleared the rooftops on either side. "MY NAME'SSS SSSABEITHE! MAYBE I'LL SSSEE YOU AGAIN NEXT WEEK? GOTTA GO!!" With a thrum of its engines, it leapt forwards, rocketing off through the night sky, no doubt towards the next dumpster on her route.

He scratched his head, then glanced back down to their dumpster, it was still full of all the trashbags that he had just deposited there before this whole strange episode had taken place. Sighing, he headed back inside.

When he got back inside, he checked the timer for the heavy lifter that was supposed to rearrange the maze again, then headed back to his bedroom. He didn't feel like watching TV, or eating, or exercising, he just wanted to crawl into bed and pull the covers over himself until the world went away. He knew that he had depression, had it bad before the new sleeve, they were supposed to have adjusted his brain chemistry to prevent it from recurring but he wasn't sure it was working. He stopped at the sink for a long drink of water, then turned off the lights and crawled into his bed.

He lay there, thinking about his new body and that maybe he had gotten lucky, he could have ended up in a much stranger shape. Sabeithe hadn't done anything so bad that she deserved to be locked into a Slitheroid for the next who-knew-how-many years, while she slaved off her debt to the Hab council at a garbage collector's wages. But that was life, and she was stuck there, just like he was stuck here. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He dozed off for a bit, woken at last by the insistent beeping of the door alarm, it must mean that the heavy lifter was waiting outside again.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on..." he muttered, as he climbed out of his bed and padded into the living room. He keyed the passcode into the security console, then noticed that he had received an email message while he had been napping. Frowning, he tabbed over to it, and saw it was from KeKo. Anticipating another dose of ass-chewing, he opened it with a weary sigh.

[____

[TTY Limited - Ver 8.2.1]  
LOCAL: 193428  
PROXIMAL (UTOPIA PLANITIA): 250957  
SECURITY KEY: 3 MONGOOSE NEBULA 9 CLUSTER CARDINAL

[____

Hey Puppy;

Just finished my quarterly review, it's almost midnight here and I've got a redeye back home a few hours, so I just wanted to say hey before I hit the hay.

Hope you're enjoying your training exercises, I've gotten some pretty good reports from the lab AIs, so keep it up! Don't worry about the missing clones, I'll be back a day early and we can probably figure something out.

I know you're working really hard on this, the board was very pleased with your progress, they can't wait to meet you. Actually, they insisted on it, they're sending a junior VP back with me, so don't freak out when you see him.

After this, we'll take some R&R time, you've definitely earned it!

XOXO,

Kozutsami

____]

No ass-chewing. No angry and disappointed KeKo. He didn't really know what to say, he just stared at the note she had sent him, lost in memories of someone else's life. Finally, he reached out and tapped the "Archive" button, then shut down the terminal and went to bed. He slept peacefully, as the heavy lifter rearranged the maze into its new configuration.

The gurgling and growling of his stomach woke Anon before his alarm had a chance. He rubbed his stomach as he sat up in bed, feeling it's flexing and twitching in response to the pressure from outside. He had skipped lunch and dinner yesterday, not a big surprise that he was starving now. He stretched and headed out of his bedroom, past the living room and into their small-but-functional kitchen. First thing first, he quickly searched through the fridge and found a half-finished bottle of liquid eggs. He ripped the cap off with one claw, then tilted it upwards and guzzled it down. Toss the mangled container at the garbage can, then back into the fridge, searching for something more substantial.

KeKo wasn't much for cooking, she preferred takeout dinners and sushi, but Anon liked to prepare his own food. Always had, to tell the truth of it, though that was mostly because he had spent years living on the Basic Living dole. If you didn't want to go crazy eating the same reconstituted powder foods day after day, then you had to learn to be creative.

Right now there wasn't a lot to work with, half of KeKo's dinner leftovers from the day before she left, some wilting veggies, more of his liter-sized protein drinks, and a jumbo sized bottle of ketchup. In the cupboards over the sink he found a few packets of instant ramen, so he started some water boiling and got those cooking, then turned his attention to the veggies. His paws were too big to handle most cutlery, so KeKo had a custom Chef's knife made for him as a housewarming present. It was a half meter long, laser etched steel with an oversized knobbly grip tailored to his claw-tipped digits. He took it down from it's special holder over the stovetop, and got to work dicing up the onion and pepper that wasn't too soft or squishy. Into the pot with the ramen packets, wait until the noodles had nicely softened, then dump in two of the protein shakes and mix.

He took it off the heat, then set it aside as he took the time to thoroughly clean his knife and store it again in its protected spot. He shook a bit of pepper flake over the top, then took a careful sip right out of the pot. He grimaced, it wasn't great tasting, but at least it was savory and warm. He lapped it up, slurped the noodles and chased the bits of veggie around with his tongue, before finishing by licking the pot clean. KeKo HATED it when he did that, but he knew it was easier to clean out afterwards. He ran some soapy water through it, then set it to dry, and headed outside for his morning shower/privy break.

On the way to the shower cubicle he noticed that the robot had stacked the cargo containers up in an unusual way. There weren’t any features to be seen, it was a solid wall of uniformly stacked steel boxes. He broke off from his usual routine to investigate it, drawing closer he noticed that they were stacked in an interleaved pattern, like bricks making up the facade of a trendy boutique shop. He thought about it for a moment, that must mean that they were all laid in the same way, top to bottom, otherwise he would see some of them end-on, but there weren't any stacked like that. And it was tall, incredibly tall. Instead of the usual four layers of cargo pods he could count five, almost all the way up to the rafters. He didn't know exactly what he was up against, but he knew it was going to be different.

He decided to work off his heavy breakfast with a good workout, and so he was sweaty and sore when he wandered up to the training console. Down through the list of programs, the next available one was BunRun004. He tabbed into it, and looked over the briefing. Two "targets", it didn't have a map of the interior but it mentioned that there would be the night-vision deadening fog, as well as what it termed "Distraction Devices". He sighed, obviously KeKo would bring the booby traps back into play at some point. He hit start, then did a double take as the countdown timer wasn't the usual two minutes, instead it was at 29:57 and counting down. He could hear the lab machinery stirring, and a high-pitched hissing noise overhead as the fog machines warmed up and began to pour out their white clouds of vapor. He shrugged, and went back over to the punching bag, killing some time with a few basic rounds on it while the machinery worked in the background.

He was just starting out with a third set, when he heard the alarm from the console ring out, he jumped back from the bag as it swung towards him, then turned and jogged out of the exercise area and towards where the entrance to the maze was. When he arrived, he was puzzled for an instant, there WAS no entrance this time. He looked around, and spied a thick piece of rope dangling down from above, tugging on it he found that it was securely anchored at the top. 'Oookay, guess this is normal commando-type stuff.' he thought, as he tested his weight on it, not surprised to note that it easily held his full weight. He started to climb it, using his toes when and where he could, but mostly having to pull himself up by main strength.

As he neared the top, he noticed that the rope was anchored to stanchions welded to the top rail of the cargo containers, giving him twenty extra centimeters of distance to use pulling himself up and over the edge. Even so, it was a struggle, his fingers were sore from his extra exercise right before, and he had to scrabble and claw at the steel platform to find a secure handhold before he could pull himself up and over. He huffed out a long sighing breath, then rose to four feet and padded over to the opposite edge. Below him there was a sea of white fog, illuminated by the floodlights overhead. He heard the scanners overhead clicking as they scanned his form, then the lights dimmed to a twilight glimmer. From below, he heard the cannon sound, saw the ball of wet fur streak past and drop into the fog with a splash as it broke through the thick clouds. Then another whirring, a second discharge, and another bunny rocketed past, slipping below the vapors in a different area.

He looked around, and he saw another rope dangling from a stanchion on the opposite side. He sat down on the edge of the rim, dangling his toes into the fog as he reached out to grasp the metal pole and slowly lower himself. He switched his grip to the rope, being careful to avoid snagging at it with his claws as he clung there, then pinched the dangling section between his thighs. He started to lower himself, quickly realizing that this was easier said than done when your upper legs were covered in plush fur. He wished that he had thought to go back to the locker room and grab the extra pair of trunks that they kept there for when KeKo wanted him to "perform" for her on the heavy bag. Too late now, he thought, and he grunted in discomfort as the friction tugged hair out as he descended.

Once he reached the bottom, he dropped to all fours and stared around. The thick layers of fog dimmed the overhead lights even further, to a murky soup of greys and slightly darker greys. In this open space, he noticed that it also had the effect of deadening sounds, something that hadn't been an issue in the labyrinthine corridors of yesterday's exercise. He blinked, then set out in what he hoped was a lucky direction. He hadn't taken more than a dozen cautious steps when he felt something click under his left forepaw. He froze, peering down at it, it was hard to make out but it appeared to be a ten-centimeter rounded block of shaped plastic. He squinted down at it, reading "6H-ANTI-PERSO" embossed into the top surface. 'Anti-Perso,' he thought, sounding it out in his head, before realizing with a horrified shock 'ANTI-PERSONNEL? Am I standing on a land mine??'

He bent down and peered closer at it, it obviously wasn't set to detonate once he stepped onto it, so what else was there? He remembered something from a TV show about the TITAN Conflict, they had used to make landmines that didn't explode until you stepped off it again, so that it could throw its shrapnel against an armored soldier's relatively vulnerable back side. It must be something like that, he thought, so that means... He put his weight onto his left forepaw, then used its trapped force to slide the mine away like a hockey puck. It skittered away through the gloom, and he dove for the floor, covering his head with his forelimbs as a terrific "CRACK" resounded through the enclosed space. A flash of light stabbed through his eyelids as he cowered there, and the thunderclap of sound battered at his ears, deafening him and making his ears ring agonizingly.

He lay there, panting for breath, before he realized that it hadn't managed to kill him. He padded his paws over his body, but there were no punctures, no steel fragments sticking out of his hide. He let out a shaky laugh, and took a deep breath, forcing the panic back down to a manageable level. Looks like KeKo had just used flashbang charges in them, rather than a more dangerous payload. He was here to do a job, even if that was a weirdly contrived fetish-bait exhibition for KeKo, he had to try to finish it. Once his hearing had mostly returned, he set out again, muzzle down to the ground this time, sniffing back and forth to avoid a second mine.

As it turned out, the mines were useful for his purposes as well; he had found a trail of scent-laden clone tank drippings, and was following it when far ahead of him there was a second explosion. It was much further away than the first one had been, and the fog had absorbed most of the punishing shockwave before reaching him. He ducked to the floor as it boomed out, but quickly picked himself back up and moved forward to investigate as quickly as he could without tripping another one. Along one of the walls, he smelled blood spatter, and following the trail of droplets led him to the concussed rabbit.

It was spasming, driven into a fit by sensory overload, and he was easily able to move behind it and scoop up its hind paws. He shoved them into his mouth, slicking them down with a generous coating of saliva, before gulping them and sliding his tongue along to the rabbit's legs. Without it struggling against him, it was trivial to scoot forward, he worked his jaws up and over its rump, then along it's back, working them forward a few centimeters at a time. With its body halfway swallowed, he raised his head from the ground, sitting on his haunches he could feel it starting to slowly slide downwards as gravity tugged it further down his throat.

When only it's head and ears were hanging out of his maw, it started to come around again, squeaking quietly and starting to kick against his gullet. A quick sideways snap of his muzzle slammed its head into the metal wall, stunning it again before he gulped hard again. Its hindquarters were deep in his throat, and the powerful muscles gripped them, squeezing and hauling the torso downwards. Its head disappeared with a pop, leaving just the tip of one ear hanging out. Anon raised his muzzle to the sky and swallowed again, and this slipped out of sight, his neck rippling and bulging as the unconscious rabbit slipped downwards, exiting his throat and starting to press at the upper surface of his cardiac valve.

He gasped for breath once it had cleared his airway, with a shock he realized that his shunt had never kicked in. Was there something wrong with it? Or maybe he was just getting so used to gulping down these bunnies that he didn't need it any more to handle them? He rubbed his belly, feeling his stomach swell outwards as the rabbit slipped inside, the valve sliding around the rabbit's body as the esophagus squeezed. Once it was all the way inside, he felt the tension in it build again, getting ready to resist any attempts from his prey to escape.

He kneaded at the lump of meat inside of him, was it just his imagination or did it seem more flexible than before? He was almost certain that it was, he could push and paw at the rabbit all he liked, and it just flopped around helplessly, rather than being held fast in a tight web of muscles. He grunted, got onto all four paws, felt it as his gut sagged downwards under its cargo. It was definitely looser, he could bounce it if he pushed from the side, and when he took a few experimental steps he could feel it jiggling and slightly swaying against his motions. Well, that was something new. He'd have to ask KeKo if he was supposed to be changing like this as he worked out his belly.

He smacked his lips, tasting the rabbit's fur and skin secretions on his palate, then gave a short burp as the last of the air that had slipped inside with the bunny exited again. He could feel it struggling weakly inside of his stomach, but he knew that wouldn't last for long. Good thing for it, he mused, as he moved out into the room again to start tracking down the second.

That process was easier said than done, the explosions had apparently frightened it into immobility, since he was having an impossible time picking up its trail. He criss-crossed the open metal space, sniffing at the ground, sniffing the walls, but there was no sign of it. He growled in frustration, the damn clock was ticking, and he didn't want to have to do this one over again. Climbing down that rope sucked, he didn't even want to think about doing it with a stuffed belly. He wanted to run, chase up and down the room to try and stumble across the hiding rabbit, but he couldn't do it because of the mines. He growled in frustration, trotting faster across the polished concrete floor, his belly swinging and jiggling in a very annoying manner.

He almost missed the landmine as he turned to look behind him, one toe claw clacked off it and sent it skittering away across the floor, and the near miss made his irritation boil over into rage. He snarled at the plastic disk, spinning in place as he frantically looked for any others he might have missed. The whole situation was too much for him, and he threw back his muzzle and let out a shrill howl. He put all of his emotions into the sound, and he was just drawing in another lungful of air to repeat it when he thought he heard a faint clicking somewhere in the distance. He froze, ears perked up and twitching back and forth, trying to home in on it, but wherever it was it had stopped again. Could he maybe use another howl to flush it out of hiding?

He took several long strides forward, then sat back on his haunches to let loose another baying cry. Nothing. He quickly backtracked and chose another direction to move. This time, there was definitely a response, a panicked scrabbling that faded slightly as it's source moved away. This time, he thought it was towards his left side, and he moved another few paces that way, then unleashed a series of angry barks. No sense in not switching it up, the rabbit might grow used to the howling. Again, definitely, and this time there was a hollow thud as something bounced off the steel walls surrounding it. He grinned, kept advancing that way, kept driving it along the wall with angry wolf noises, until he saw the bulk of the far wall looming out of the fog.

He tried to reckon his location, but without knowing exactly where he had found the first bunny, it was hard to be exact. He sniffed at the floor, and this time he found a trace of it's scent, it was similar to the first one, but he could smell fear as well. He grinned silently, then stalked forward, sniffing down the trail towards his quarry. He didn't want to spook it, but it was a tricky business, not being able to see it until he was almost on top of the thing. To his right, another mine. He stepped over it, then hesitated. Would it be possible? He didn't know if these things had a tamper sensor build into them, but he assumed that they didn't. since a bit of motion wasn't enough to set them off. 'Wanna bet your fingers on that assumption?' he thought, but the plan that he was rapidly assembling required that he tried.

He crouched over the landmine, examining it from all sides, looking for any signs of a trip wire or an external trigger. Didn't seem to be any. He rolled onto his back, and slid his on his back towards it, peering closely as the bottom without the bulk of his muzzle getting in the way. He couldn't see any attachments below, just it's three little feet. Ok, time to determine whether he was very clever, or very stupid. He rolled back onto his paws, got close to it, and moving as slowly and cautiously as he could, he gripped it on one side and slowly lifted it up, holding the dangerous little thing as far away as he could manage.

Nothing happened.

He slowly exhaled, then carefully examined the mine. It was deceptively simple, just a simple pressure switch on the top, a small data port recessed into one side of it. He assumed that was to test it or to arm it or something, but that wasn't important to his plan. He carefully rose onto his hind legs, carrying the mine by its side in one forepaw, and took a cautious step forward. He growled softly, listened, took another careful step and repeated the process. This time, he heard a nervous shuffling, and he peered into the fog, searching for any sign of it. He took a third step, made a high pitched "Yipp", and saw a flicker of motion. He crouched, fixed his eyes towards where he had seen it, and sure enough there was the scent of a panicked animal drifting from that direction. He grinned, raised the mine in one paw, switching his grip on it to hold it like a frisbee. He deliberately pressed the trigger, then whipped his arm around in a powerful throw towards where the thought the rabbit must be.

There was no chance to protect his ears, but he squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden flare of light. Even so, he could see the silhouette though his eyelids as the mine exploded against the wall behind it. He fought his way through the concussive stun of the blast, seeing brown fur ahead of him where the shockwave had disrupted the fog's cover. He leaped forward, claws extended, and though it tried to dodge his claws snagged it and jerked it into a powerful grip. He slid to a stop with the rabbit kicking and thrashing underneath him, pinned in place by his greater weight. If he tried to move then it might be able to break free from his grasp, so he just sat there on top of it. His full belly squashed down over and around it, pinning it more firmly to the ground with his soft mass.

When he was reasonably sure it wasn't going to try to break away, he stealthily worked his other arm around, grasping it by the hind legs in a bone-crushing grip. It immediately began to kick again, but now he had it fore and aft, and there wasn't any way that it could get away without being ripped in half. Anon growled down at it "Time to join your friend, you pain-in-the-ass!" and locked his jaws around its head. He moved the paw clutching the foreleg up to the rabbit's windpipe, grateful that the mine's explosion had deafened him so he didn't have to listen to it squeal as he strangled it.

In minutes, it had gone limp, and he quickly shoved its head into his mouth, cramming it in with both paws as his jaws creaked and slipped sideways under the strain. He gulped, felt its body twitch as it slid over his tongue, kept pushing at the hindquarters as his throat ballooned outwards and his collarbones creaked. If he had taken his time with it, gotten more saliva over the rabbit’s body, then he would be having a much easier time swallowing it. But he was too worried about his score for the training sim to spare an extra moment, so he kept up the painful pressure as he choked it down through brute force. He gagged around a mouthful of ticklish fur, the rabbit's tail, now there wasn't anything left to push on, he had to switch over to trying to gulp it down dry. It was nauseating to feel it as slide downwards, rubbing the inside of his throat and gullet the wrong way, but he resisted the urge to vomit it back up.

Instead, he gathered the spittle that dripped from below his jawbone and pooled underneath his tongue, and swallowed that too, trying to soothe his palate and get some more lubrication down there. He reached upwards, felt his neck where it bulged outwards, and gently massaged it from the outside, encouraging the sticky bundle of fur and flesh to keep moving downwards. He longed for a drink of water, but he hadn't thought to bring a canteen or anything like it, some commando he was turning out to be! But his efforts were paying off, he could feel it slipping downwards again, felt it as his trachea flexed and shifted back into its normal position, letting him breathe again. He panted, licked his lips, then gulped a final time, feeling his prey slip down through his torso and lodge at the entrance to his stomach.

Instantly, the cardiac valve slithered open to accept its latest prize. A bit of acidic reflux slipped painfully into his esophagus; Anon grunted in discomfort and swallowed one final mouthful of saliva to wash it down. He carefully lay down onto his side, checking for any more explosive surprises. The rabbit was almost all the way into his stomach, the pooled saliva surrounding it and making its passage much easier. His belly was finally full, and protruding like a filled water balloon underneath the fur of his stomach. He pushed at it, there was no slack this time, though he could feel the difference between the new addition and the first bunny he had caught.

He coughed again, feeling another burp rise up from his stomach with a sour tang, and the lights went on again overhead. The PA was blaring down at him, but deafened as he was he couldn't really make out the words. He was dazed by the repeated explosions, tired from his workout and from the last few minutes of predatory exertions, and his stomach was full of warm meat. He yawned, wrapped one arm around his gurgling belly and the other underneath his head, and dropped off into a deep slumber while the fans worked overhead to dissipate the fog.

He woke several hours later, stretched and yawned, then ran one paw over his stomach to check its progress. It was still working hard, processing the last of the two rabbit's carcasses into thick chyme. He could feel it as their bones rattled together at the bottom of the fleshy sack. He rubbed at them with his paw, and was surprised to feel the beginnings of a pot-belly forming nearby. A solid lump of fat had built up over his lower abdomen, cushioning his intestines and causing his belly to squish more towards his face. He sat up on his haunches and looked downwards, his gut looked broader than it had before, and was it just perspective or were his thighs looking chunkier as well?

He shrugged in acceptance, then got up again and looked around him to find the rope ladder again. It was against the opposite wall, and he carefully threaded his way past the remaining land mines to make his exit. Reaching the rope, he found that the extra weight of the two rabbits wasn't making it easy. He grunted and panted as he squirmed his way up, finding that it made things slightly easier to climb if he used his teeth to hang on while he adjusted his forepaws. The extra padding on his thighs helped a little bit too...

Reaching the top, he gave a final heave, surging upwards and clawing his way onto the platform, where he huffed and puffed to catch his breath again. He jiggled his full belly, and joked "First thing I do when I complete this course? Make an appointment at the clinic for some liposuction!" He chuckled at his own stupid joke, when inspiration struck him. He hauled up the rope that he had just climbed up on, and tried tying a series of knots in its length. It was simple enough work, though when he tried throwing it back down again he realized his mistake. It was specially trimmed for this purpose, and the extra length that the knots consumed meant that the end of it dangled three meters off the ground when it was stretched back down again.

That wasn't going to be helpful to climb in or out again, so he hauled it back up again and untied every other one along it. More work to climb, but now it was nearly to the ground when he tossed it back. He slid over to the other side and redid the process on the second rope, then slipped over the side to test his handiwork. The knots provided a stable base to push from, just the right thickness to grip it with his big toe. He grunted as he slid downwards, the knots gave his bulging belly a painful noogie every time they slipped past it, but soon he was on solid ground.

Back in the gym, he greedily guzzled more sports drink, then checked his performance on the training computer. Twenty-three minutes and thirteen seconds, plus three penalty minutes for mine detonations. He growled when he saw that, thinking 'One of those wasn't even my fault! Not fair!' He checked his grade, found that it was a solid passing mark, and turned and trotted away. The very next thing he was going to do was take a long, hot shower. Hopefully he would be able to get all the chemical residue of the mine's explosive charges out of his fur...


	4. Anon is no longer home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this wasn't so simple after all. Anon gets himself into trouble by messing around with KeKo's computer, and she's gonna be home soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't finished, but I don't have an ETA for completion.

Anon pressed the start button, expecting to see the usual countdown timer while the pneumatic cannon warmed itself up and loaded the next rabbit, but nothing happened. He frowned and tapped it again, nothing. Tap-tap-tap, but still, nothing-nothing-nothing. With a growl of frustration, he gave the terminal a shove, and its menu slipped upwards under his fingertips. An error message was displayed there; he just wasn't able to see it before as it was off the screen.

"Fuuuuuuck, Keko, you suck at programming" he muttered, and bent over to read the tiny text.

[!] WARNING [!]  
Var.MAXBUNNIES=10;  
Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.townsendii(A42-#MK4)=8;  
[ABORT] [RETRY] [IGNORE]?

Well now what the hell was he supposed to do? He pondered the options, eventually picking Retry. He pressed the button, and the terminal beeped, then reverted to the original display. He scrolled upwards, and sure enough, the same error message was there. Now what could he do? He wanted to finish the protocol before KeKo and this stranger from headquarters arrived home, it would suck to have some stranger he'd never met before gawking at him as he tried to force down a mouthful of squirming prey. But he didn't want to pick Abort either, KeKo was wanting to show him off, and it would also suck to just be sitting there waiting for her to come fix what dummy Anon couldn't.

"Guess that just leaves one option..." he muttered, then pressed Ignore. The text window scrolled, and a new display was shown to him

[1]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.castroviejoi(XY48-#MK3)=1;  
[2]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.corsicanus(XY48-#MK1)=0;  
[3]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.europaeus(XY48-#MK2)=2;  
[4]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.microtis(XY48-#MK1)=0;  
[5]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.townsendii(XY48-#MK41)=8;  
[6]Inv.$LOCALHOST.LABTOP.L.schlesingeri(XX44-#MK6)=16;  
?

He stared in confusion, somehow he had rapidly gotten out of his depth. He scrolled back upwards, reading the first error message again, recognizing the word "townsendii" in both. And at the end of the line, the "=8", did that mean that there were eight of them in some kind of inventory? He tried to remember the last few days, and yeah, that added up. He ate an extra one on the first day, and another on the second day. He hadn't eaten the one on the third day, but obviously you couldn't use it again with a broken neck. So that made sense, the MAXBUNNIES bit was calling for ten of them, and there were only eight in stock.

He whistled, thinking of what it would be like to even try eating ten of those feisty critters. Arena or no, by the end of it he'd be struggling...

He scrolled back downwards, looking through the list, and the last entry caught his eye. It said there were sixteen of the things in stock, maybe that would work? They weren't exactly the same species, or clone, or whatever you would call them, but that probably didn't matter, right? He opened the console touchpad and hit the button for "6", it beeped again at him and the usual two minute countdown timer showed up. The video briefing flashed onto the screen, KeKo wearing her lab coat and mask again.

"Yayy!! Saved the best for last, you're gonna love this one! The mission is to eat everything that comes into the exercise space. Don't worry, I did the math, you'll be well within safety parameters with this one. That's it! Go get'em, rōzeki!" She pumped her fist in the air, full of excitement at this future belly-busting feast that he was going to have.

Anon scrambled towards the rope ladder that reached down from the ceiling, he scrambled up it the same as he had done previously and saw that this time there was no light-obscuring fog within it's depths. He switched sides and lowered himself carefully to the bottom, then waited in nervous anticipation. He heard the deep report of the cannon, and saw the usual dark streak whizzing through the air. He was slightly out of position to make the catch, and he sidestepped briskly without taking his eyes off the flying target. The fur looked grey instead of the usual brown, but he was sure that wasn't going to make much difference where it was headed.

He was just about to open his jaws to make the first catch, when the rabbit did something unexpected. It threw out its arms and legs, air braking as it flew towards him and bringing its head up to look directly down at him. Something was wrong, he thought, the arms and legs were oddly proportioned, and what had happened to its face? Why was it grinning at him? He failed to make the catch, and the rabbit slammed belly-first into his muzzle, it's limbs wrapping around his head and neck. The impact knocked him sideways, his own limbs going out from underneath him as the rabbit clung to his head, through one eye he saw its muzzle darting towards him, and he braced himself for a savage bite.

It never came. Instead, there was a wet, smacking sound, and he felt it as the bunny planted a sloppy kiss right on his forehead. It sprang off as he toppled backwards and crashed to the floor, and he was stunned to realize that it was standing up on its hind legs, grinning at him. It was anthropoid rather than quadrupedal, standing a little less than a meter in height, though it's ears extended another quarter meter above its head. Big expressive eyes, overgrown buck teeth, a small swell of breasts under its chest fluff, and white gloves of fur on its forepaws (no, those were hands, not paws, he noticed). Bizarrely, it looked a little like KeKo, if she had decided to resculpt her sleeve into a cartoonish version of a rabbit.

"Missed your catch there, Anon, that's gonna cost you some points!" it cackled, then it darted away across the floor as he watched in stunned inactivity. Reaching the far wall, it bounced off and spun to face him, then did an exaggerated double take when it realized that he hadn't been chasing it.

"What's up, doc? Or should I say, what's up dog?" it taunted, as he slowly rose to his feet. He padded forward, but without any real predatory intention, he just wanted to get a closer look at the thing. It grinned as he approached, danced lightly in place, then dashed sideways and away from him, still grinning. He increased his pace, but didn't break out into a run, and eventually the rabbit slowed down and stopped when it realized that he wasn't in hot pursuit of it.

"Well this ain't what I was expecting. Aint'cha gonna chase me?" it demanded, "C'mon! You're a wolf, I'm a rabbit, match made in heaven, right?"

Anon paused a few meters away and peered at it, confused and wanting to understand what was happening to him. "How can you talk?" he blurted, "The other ones, they were just rabbits. You're..." he trailed off, waving one paw at it in confusion. "You're something else."

"You betcha!" it squeaked, striking a bold pose with one hand raised in the air, like a fashion model showing off the latest in designer wear. "I'm a Bugs unit! Stands for "Bunny; utility, general; sapient". Neat, huh?" It dropped its hand, and moved it down to it's flank, rubbing against the soft fur enticingly. "Thirty-five kilos of prime, carrot fed meat, just waiting for you to catch me! So c'mon doc, let's get this wabbit hunt started for real!" It dashed away again, laughing over its shoulder.

Anon was stunned, bewildered, flabbergasted. This couldn't be right, could it? Surely this was a mistake, he had been messing around with KeKo's program, hadn't he? He'd probably screwed something up, and somehow this clone got shot out instead. It was obviously a mistake, and he had better leave things alone until KeKo came back and was able to fix it. He turned around and padded towards the rope ladder, but he hadn't gone more than half of the way towards it when he felt a firm tug on his tail. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the rabbit pulling backwards on it, panting with the effort.

"Alright, if you're not gonna chase me, then I guess I gotta do this the hard way!" it huffed at him, then let go of his tail and leaped up to his back. It nimbly scrambled up, over his shoulders and onto his upper forelimb, clinging there with big, soft toes while it tugged and pulled at his lips. "C'mon, big guy, open up! Can't be waiting around all day, I've got a date with your belly!" It managed to tug his lower jaw down, and had moved to start climbing inside when Anon's shocked paralysis broke.

"The FUCK off of me!" he roared, batting at the rabbit with a panicked backhand; it tried to cling to his lips but was wrenched away with a painful tug. It flew through the air, recovered as it landed, and crouched low to the ground, an angry snarl on its lips.

"Hey! Earth to stupid wolf guy!" it barked, "This is how it's gonna go! You're here to eat me, I'm here to get eaten by you. Capeesh?" 

"Oh god, KeKo's gonna kill me..." he panted, backing away slowly as the rabbit advanced towards him. He saw the rope ladder that he had descended from what must have only been a few minutes ago, it felt like an eternity. He dashed towards it, heard the thump of the rabbit's feet behind him as it gave chase. He reached the heavy synthetic cable and pulled himself up overhand, then felt the thump of the crazed rabbit as it leapt upwards and clung to his waist.

"Think you're gonna get away from me?" it snarled, as it clung to his fur, slowly moving further up his body hand-over-hand. "I'm a Bugs unit, we're programmed to succeed at all costs!" It dove sideways as he tried to swat at it, swarmed around and under his arm, then clung to the shaggy fur on his shoulders. "Get back down there and swallow me!" it demanded, raining pint-sized punches onto his head as he desperately climbed further upwards, panting with exertion. When he reached the top of the rope, he pulled himself over and onto the stacked box wall, then rolled onto his back and struggled to catch his breath. The rabbit leaped over to the side, saw the other side of the ladder that dangled down the opposite side of the arena, and took up a defensive crouch between him and it.

"End of the road, Anon, unless you want me to chew through that other cable when you start to climb down it." It gnashed its teeth, then grinned down at him. "and I don't think you're gonna like a fifteen meter drop to the concrete, would ya?"

Anon groaned, realizing that he was trapped. This tiny psychopath wouldn't really drop him to the floor, would it? He was afraid to take the chance, it seemed unstable.

"Ok. Ok, you win." he said, defeat ringing clear in his tone. He rolled over onto his stomach, then knelt before the creature “Just make it quick, please?"

"Odd request, but sure..." it said, and stepped forward, tugging at Anon's mouth until he opened it, then reaching inside. Its hands rubbed over Anon's tongue, slipping towards the back of his jaws, and got a grip on the massive molars. It gently pulled itself in, it's body wriggling as it moved, rubbing against the flesh of his mouth as it slipped further inside. "Say 'Ahhhhhhh', doc!" it exclaimed from the back of his mouth, and its hands reached forward, probing beyond the boundary of his mouth and into the entrance of his throat.

He could taste it now, it had the same amazing pheremonal cocktail as the other ones did, but instead of struggling again him this one was offering itself to him. Its rump was right at the entrance to his muzzle, the white fluffy tail wiggling in front of his snout, and he lapped his tongue out and over it's crotch as it struggled to pull itself inward. There was a new taste there, spicy and metallic, and the bunny's body started to quiver as he ran his tongue over its furry folds. He reached upwards, grasped it's legs where they stuck out of his muzzle, and supported them as he clambered to his feet. He licked over and around, teasing the rabbit, feeling it squirm as he licked up to the right, then around to the left, coating it's plump rump in his sticky saliva.

He gently slid it to one side in his mouth, and sucked in a lungful of air, then started to apply pressure to it's legs, pushing it's body in deeper. It's thick backside resisted for a moment, and he pushed a little harder, until it slipped past his fangs and lodged in his mouth, completely blocking his airway. He heard it giggle where it was wedged in his gullet, hands rubbing at the esophageal valve, teasing it and trying to slip past it one finger at a time. It felt bizarre, like something that would be done to him at the Gilead clinic at his tune-up sessions, and he tried to resist the urge to start gulping to relieve it. Instead, he turned around on the metal platform to face in towards the pit, let go of it's legs and balled his fists together, then drove them as hard as he could into the pit of his own stomach.

The reaction was immediate, the surge of pressure deep in his abdomen surged upwards, slamming into his lungs from the bottom. He hadn't begun the swallowing process, and the shunt was still tightly closed, so the compressed air had nowhere to go but out through his own mouth again. There was a blockage there which would have resisted it, but for the thick coating of drool that was worked into the fur and served to lubricate it. With a panicked squeak, the rabbit shot out of his mouth, thrashed for an instant as if it was defying gravity through force of will, then plummeted downwards.

Anon collapsed to his knees, nauseated by the heavy blow to his solar plexus, and he almost toppled off the wall as well, but managed to catch himself at the last minute. He gasped, then scrambled to the rope, snatching at it and hauling it up, hearing the infuriated squeaking of the rabbit as it realized what he was doing but not being quick enough to stop him. Once he had it in hand, he wadded it up and set it well away from the edge, lest it fall back down into the pit and give the rabbit an opportunity to escape. He looked downwards, saw it leaping frantically up after him, but powerful as it's legs were, they wouldn't propel it anywhere close to the rim. It eventually gave up trying, and it stood there scowling up at him.

"This isn't over, you know!" it shouted at him. "Think I'm gonna just give up and let you win? You must not know how we operate!"

"Fuck off, you crazy bunny. You're staying there till KeKo gets back, then you get a tranquilizer dart in the ass and a trip back to your cloning tank." he taunted, flipping the bird and spitting a bit of fur that had stuck in his throat back down after it. The bunny started jumping up again, trying to make it's escape, but Anon let it tire itself out, he went to the other rope and slowly climbed down to the outside floor. He stepped over to the console and ripped the cable out of the back, killing the program that it was running and hopefully stopping it from deciding to do anything else weird. He assumed that the code was correct, that there were fifteen other crazy cloned bunnies in the tanks waiting to be shot out at him, and he didn't want ANYTHING to do with that kind of drama.

He reached into the cooler and grabbed a protein drink, then gulped it down in record time. He smacked his lips, he was a bit hungrier than he had thought, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he had just let it do it's thing and feed itself to him? He paused, reminiscing about it's taste, then shook himself and paced his way out of the gym. He didn't know that much about KeKo's other projects, but he knew they were expensive to create, and he was definitely going to be irate if he gobbled them up without her definite permission. On the way past the corner of the arena, he banged on the wall as he sauntered past, triggering a burst of rapid-fire thuds from the other side of the walls. He snickered, that had been a pretty clever trick that he had played on it up there...

Anon walked back into the living space, looking around the main room to see if there was anything at hand to snack on. He hadn’t bothered to order a grocery delivery, and he was definitely regretting that now. He vainly checked the fridge, looked through the cupboards, stepped into the living room to see if maybe there was any packages of cookies or crackers that had been left on the floor next to the sofa. Nothing was there, not even something in KeKo’s diminutive size.

He swore in frustration, guess it was going to have to be a trip out to the nearest Stuffer Shack. He went into his bedroom, took his black poncho from the peg behind the door and slipped it on, then looked in his closet for a relatively clean pair of pants. KeKo didn’t mind him running around their hideout in the buff, but the store’s Bot clerk would lock the door from the inside and not let him in unless he was decently covered up. “Stupid health code”, he muttered, “it’s not like I’m any filthier than their store usually is…”

He found a pair without too many holes and squeezed into them, then grabbed his cred chip from the shelf at the back of the closet and slipped it into a pocket. Lastly, he picked up his pair of “shoes” from the opposite shelf, and tucked them under one arm. He wandered back into the living room, checked his email, then headed out and went to the alley door of the warehouse. He deactivated the locks, slipped outside, then rearmed them from the outside. It wouldn’t run any of the actual security functions like the motion detectors or infrared cameras, only KeKo could call up those functions, but it would be secure enough for a quick trip away from home.

He reached into the pocket of the poncho, found his oversized facemask, slipped it over his muzzle, and then pulled the hood up over his ears. It muffled his hearing and restricted his vision, but it was better than attracting too much attention from passers-by. He grunted in distaste, kneeled and shoved one hindpaw into the restricting synthetic bootie. It was designed to constrict his normally splayed toes and cover his paws up, so that he didn’t appear too alien in public, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still almost four meters tall and walked with a feral, hunched over posture. Still, KeKo had told him to do it if he ever had to go out, and it wasn’t worth arguing with her about it.

He did up the other one as well, grunting in irritation as his newly enlarged waistline chafed and strained against his pants. Standing, slightly unsteady in the annoying shoes, he scratched his belly, then reached under his poncho and undid the top button. It sprang open, and he sighed in relief, taking a moment to look in his other pocket for the fingerless gloves that he kept in there. KeKo had insisted that he wear these too, he didn’t see the point, if they didn’t have fingers on them, wouldn’t it be obvious what he was?

‘Ahhh, but that’s the plan, Anon!’ she had cackled when she bought them for him and made him try them on for the first time. ‘You’ll look like a cosplayer with them on! Who would imagine that they’re real?’ Anon hadn’t know what the fuck a cosplayer was, and looking at KeKo’s eager grin he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. In either case, he wore them with the rest of his costume, they were actually the least irritating part of it. Now that he was properly disguised as a giant menacing creep, he was free to walk around in public! He set off down towards the shop, wobbling slightly as he got used to his shoes again.

A few hours later, he staggered back into the alleyway, hurried to the doorway and punched in his security code, looking backwards over his shoulder to see if they had followed him this far. He hurried inside, slammed it shut behind him, then collapsed in relief against its protective metal bulk. He looked down at his tattered poncho, his ragged and torn pants, only one shoe was left on his foot. He didn’t have the groceries that he set out for, the gang had taken those from him first, he had been lucky that he was able to keep hold of his credit chip as he ran from them. They had probably spotted him going into the Stuffer, waited in an alley outside, then jumped him as he passed with his arms laden with bags.

He banged one fist against the door in frustration as he remembered how he had been chased, he could have taken any of them out! Taken ALL of them out, probably, though he would have gotten cut a few times in the process. He grunted, imagining how they would have fled in terror if he had grabbed their leader and wolfed him down in front of them, but KeKo would have his fucking hide tacked up on the wall if he pulled a stunt like that. Admittedly, she’d grow him a new one and graft it back on again, but he’d just imagine that she’d have the original one turned into a rug for a reminder.

He stood up, wobbled a bit on his one shoe, then snarled and yanked it off, hurling it into the corner where it landed with a clatter. He shucked the rest of his clothes, left them where they fell, then headed towards the habitat to order a pizza.

He got into the living room, and sat down on the sofa, kicking his hindpaws up onto the table as he picked up the remote control. He turned on the big display, saw that he had a message:

[____

Hey Puppy;

Call me when you get this, we’re within comm laslink range.

KK

____]

No kidding! He counted back the time in his head, she had said she was on a redeye flight, but he hadn’t expected that she would be getting back until sometime tomorrow. He tabbed through the menu, found the comms suite, and clicked on her name from the very short list of allowed commlinks programmed into it. He waited as the connection was routed, the signal blasted into space on a kilowatt laser locked onto her transport as it sped through the void. Finally, the typical rings as it negotiated the final connection and went back to the same basic vidphone protocol that a call to the local pizza joint would use.

KeKo picked up on the third ring, she was tired looking and her hair was a mess, she turned away from him as she answered and called “I’ll be right back, I promise!” over her shoulder at someone before turning back to face him. “Hey Anon, how’s it going? I’m gonna be home soon! You happy to see me again?” He saw the indicator at the bottom of his screen that her video display was disabled, she must not want that unseen other person to see him on the screen.

“Yep, can’t wait,” he answered, a big grin lighting up his muzzle as he saw her face again. “Have you been tracking me these last few days?”

“Yes, and I’m impressed! You’ve displayed some very creative tactical thinking in them, some things I never would have imagined that you’d come up with!” He grinned back at him, then continued “Can’t wait to see the report for tonight’s one!”

He coughed nervously, then said “Well, I meant to talk to you about that. There was a prob-“ He broke off as he saw a statuesque blonde woman come drifting in to the video feed, her suit jacket unbuttoned and her rose-colored blouse top halfway undone. Her pneumatically enhanced breasts wobbled slightly as she twisted her way across the camera’s field of view, and Anon blushed and looked back to KeKo’s annoyed face

She clasped onto KeKo from behind and screeched “Kozutsami-chan! Come have another drink, why don’cha?! Who’s this you’re talking to instead of me!!” She squinted into the video feed as KeKo grimaced, squished into the corner of the screen by her guest’s overpowering rack, and asked “Why’s his video off? Is it broken?”

“No, Viktoria, I turned it off. I, uh, wanted it to be a surprise! This is Anon, he was just giving me a status update on his training-“ KeKo started, but she was interrupted by the blonde wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her in cleveage.

“Anon? That’s what you call it? That is TOO! PRECIOUS!” She giggled, then looked at the camera pickup and mimed blowing a kiss towards him. “I can’t wait to meet you, mister Anon! You were the star of our little review meeting, Kozutsami-chan is going to make us SO! MUCH! MONEY! With YOU!”

She added the last with a theatrical wink and a hammy grin, and KeKo finally broke her silence to growl out “He’s NOT a product, Viktoria. He’s a volunteer test subject, and he’s my good friend too.”

“Ohhh, come on, lighten up!” Viktoria laughed, rubbing her hands down KeKo’s arms and entrapping her more firmly in her cleavage. “I’m sure he’s a very nice person, and I can’t wait to meet him. There, apology accepted, now let’s get back to the table! Our saké’s gonna get cold!”

She tugged at KeKo, who squirmed her way out of the other woman’s embrace and quickly said into the phone “Gotta go, see you soon, bye!” She terminated the call, and Anon was left staring into the screen where she had disappeared.

He leaned back on the sofa and muttered “Well, shit, I didn’t have a chance to tell her about that crazy-assed bunny that I accidentally let out of the lab…”

“Don’t worry, Doc, you’ll get to soon enough!” came in response from right behind his ear. He spun his head, but was only in time to see the heavy iron skillet crash down onto his head. Stars burst behind his eyes, the world tilted sideways, and he dropped into the darkness without so much as a groan…

He woke suddenly as cold water was dashed into his muzzle, filling his nose and his mouth, making him cough spasmodically and groan as he opened his eyes. The lights were too bright; he tried to turn his head away but something to the side was holding it in place. He squinted into the light, making out the shape in front of him, as it tossed the pail into the corner of the room and turned to face him.

It was the rabbit, impossible as it seemed, standing before him on the coffee table. It looked like hell, he thought, it’s fur was streaked with blood and dust, more blood dripped downwards from its ruined jaws, the buck teeth reduced to ragged, crumbled stumps in its jaws. It saw his horrified expression and cracked a nightmarish grin. “Tol’ ya, didn’t I? I told you I would win this one. You ever try to dig your way through reinforced concrete, Anon?”

It lifted a hand and slapped it against his face, from the corner of his eye he could see the tips of the bones poking through the flesh, where it had ripped the claws, then the finger pads, then the flesh away. “YOU DIDN’T THINK I WAS GONNA DO IT, DID YOU?” it screamed, bloody spittle launching from the gap in its teeth and spattering onto his chest. “WELL I DID! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE EATING ME, MOTHERFUCKER!”

It tittered this in a disturbing falsetto, it’s voice cracking from emotion and raw fury, then it descended into an insane giggle as he tried to struggle away from it. He tried to scoot away on the couch, found he couldn’t move, couldn’t move his arms, his legs, couldn’t bend forward or scoot his butt out from under him. He couldn’t even move his head, when he tried to twist his neck it only was able to travel a few degrees until something checked its motion with irresistible force. He tried to swallow the saliva that flooded his mouth in a cold rush as he began to panic, but he found that he couldn’t even do that, his jaws were propped open with two solid blocks trapped between his hindmost molars.

The bunny watched his struggles, giggling softly to itself, offering teasing bits of encouragement as he tried to free one limb and another, then asking “Awww, big bad wolfie had enough?” when he slumped down in evident defeat. “It’s ok, Anon, you’re not the cleverest thing on four feet, not by a long shot. Just take the L, realize that you could have spared yourself the trouble if you did what I said earlier…”

He looked upwards at the monstrous thing and asked “Hwaht how?” It put one finger to its lips, gave a show of careful consideration, then replied “Welllll, I was thinking maybe I leave you here, let your boss see you all tied up and incapacitated by lil’ old me?” He grunted and spluttered through his gag, trying to shake his head ‘NO’ as hard as he could. “Oh, well maybe you don’t want her to see that you got owned by a clone? Ok, if that’s how you want to do it, I’ll make you a deal…”

She leaned closer, and rested her arms on his nose. He could smell the blood and the concrete dust in her fur, but there wasn’t even a trace of fear there. “I’m about used up, no way they’ll pay for reconstruction, I’ll be lucky if I get euthanized instead of a Command Phrase and a scalpel across the neck. I’m done for either way, so I wanna go out in your guts, Anon. Give me the death that I want, and I’ll make sure you look like a big strong hero, instead of a tied up zero.”

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Hokay, heahl…” he choked. The bunny brightened, stood back, spit into its palm and wiped it across his palm where it was tied.

“Deal!” it cackled, then scooped up the remote control and clicked the display on. “Oh, thought I would show you this. Took me a little while to rig it up but I think you’ll like it.” It chuckled.

Anon was looking into a video recording, he saw himself intricately tied to the sofa, each limb carefully bound and isolated with the spliced and knotted remains of the two rope ladders from the training arena. His torso was trussed to the cushion, and he saw bands of synthetic fiber circling his jaws. More of the cable was braided through its length, and a horizontal rope on either side led to the back of the couch, where it held his muzzle in place.

In his mouth he saw a round section of plastic tubing, it took him a second but he eventually recognized it as the transparent polycarbonate length of a cloning tank, with its top and bottom seals removed. He lashed at it with his tongue, but couldn’t budge it. As he stared up at his own face the screen, a flicker of movement caught his eye, darting over to it he was amazed to see another one of the grey bunnies walk in through the habitat door behind him. He tried to jerk his head around again, but again was stopped short by the halter around his muzzle, and was brought up short with a painful tug against his cheek.

“Oh, I see you’ve met Number Two!” the rabbit gloated from the coffee table, as the new creature approached him from behind and ran its hands over his immobilized shoulders. “Oh Wolfie, ain’t you the one?” it purred into his ear as it massaged and teased his muscles. “You weren’t gonna leave me there in that cold tank, was you?”

Anon made a perplexed whining noise at the first bunny, who shrugged and said “Deal’s a deal, Anon. I can’t help you, not my fault you didn’t realize I’ve got more than just the single body.” It lifted its ruined digits to its lips and blew a shrill whistle, and suddenly the room was exploding with rabbits.

They poured out of the kitchen cabinets, pounded down the staircase from KeKo’s bedroom, ducked out from underneath furniture and from behind door, and they all leaped onto Anon’s bound form in a frenzy of libidinous touching and stroking. He moaned and thrashed in his bonds under their caresses, overloaded and touched-out by their greedy caresses, and it took several minutes until the first bunny was able to restore some semblance of order.

“Awright you crazy cunts, remember what we agreed on, OK? Who drew number one?” A bunny leaped up from his lap, waving a torn scrap of paper in its fist. “Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!” it squealed, hopping up and down, before it tumbled off his thigh and into a pile of its clone-sisters.

“Harper, lucky draw!” the first one chanted, “get on up there and get this party started!”

Anon stared down his muzzle in apprehension as the new bunny turned, climbed back into his lap, then gently tugged the end of the cloning tank down towards its head. It scrabbled upwards, trying to pull itself along the slick plastic, before two other bunnies jumped up and helped it scoot itself along. It wedged itself in the plastic tube, head already at the back of his mouth, and its hands tickling gently at Anon’s palate. He gagged and coughed, hearing a giggle echo up from the depths of the pipe, then the hands pushed more forcefully past the curtain of flesh.

He gulped, feeling the small hands along the back of his tongue, and he tried to scrape at them to get them worked further inside. He felt them move further in, and he gulped hard again, this time the bunny was tugged along more strongly, it’s hands at the entrance to his esophagus, bound there by the banded muscles as its head struggled to follow them. It was the dry fur problem again, and he writhed in place as it tickled the back of his throat, before he had an idea. He tilted his muzzle skyward, as much as was possible with the way it was bound, and the saliva that had been pooling underneath the tube rained downwards, soaking into the bunny’s fur and instantly lubricating it. It instantly slipped past his pharynx and deep into his throat, and he swallowed reflexively. The muscles caught at its spittle-slicked form and instantly forced it into his gullet, the saliva running down alongside it and making it crash head-first into the valve at the entrance to his stomach.

Anon gasped and coughed through his gag, and the bunnies all chattered and stared expectantly at his waistline. He caught his breath, swallowed one more time, and there was a squeaking sound from deep inside his chest, followed by a subtle bulge that pooched out underneath the fur. The bunnies all went berserk, scrambling over his body and trying to feel the swelling in his gut, squishing it back into his viscera as their combined weight squashed it down flat.

The first bunny was the first to speak again, “One down, fifteen to go! Who’s next?” An excited flurry of ticket checking, and another bunny was squeaking “It’s me!”

“Kaia, don’t keep him waiting! Bella, you and Grace help her out this time, will you?” Two of the other bunnies scrambled up, seized the lucky winner, and shoved her head-first into the tube. Anon lifted his head, felt the bunny’s head impact the back of his throat as it slid down the pipe, then swallowed. His tongue rasped against her face, coating it with slippery drool, and with a “GULK-GULK” sound, he had her swallowed to the hips. Kaia’s legs straddled his tongue, and he felt it as she bucked and thrashed against the smooth muscular organ, tasted the lubrication that was dripping from her cleft as she squirmed there. He lapped there for a few moments more, letting more saliva trickle downwards and coat the fur of her hips, then he gulped again and she dropped another fifteen centimeters inward. Her hips were still rocking as he gathered himself, swallowed again, and she was dragged fully into his gullet, only her toes still visible at the back of his throat.

He let her rest there for a few moments as he caught his breath, feeling her squirm and writhe inside his viscera. The other bunnies watched, captivated, until he gulped one last time, felt the pressure build up inside him, then release with a jerk as his cardiac valve snapped open. The bunny dropped into his stomach alongside it’s former clone, and his belly wobbled as they struggled against each other. More touching and rubbing, but this time it was gentler, the outside bunnies tracing the forms within as they squirmed back and forth. He grunted, feeling the pressure from the outside working on the bunnies within, massaging the muscles of his gut as they slowly churned the still-living prey trapped inside.

Anon panted, not just catching his breath this time, but in reaction to the heady lust-scents that the fourteen excited anthro rabbits were emitting. The bunny closest to the fork of his legs squeaked in surprise as the pointed tip of his canine cock emerged from his sheath, poking her in the ribs. The others divided their attention between his slowly moving belly and the more rapidly twitching organ between his legs, and Anon whined in frustration as multiple pairs of small, soft, fur covered hands explored his manhood.

“Dirty boy, Anon!” the first bunny cackled, demanding “Is that what makes you get hard? Having a tummy full of bunnies?” She hopped down from the table, elbowing the others out of the way as she inspected it for herself. “Well, well, well, this is impressive. Maybe we’ll find something else that’s slippery when it’s in your fur, hey? That’d be useful!” She grabbed his cock with both hands as she asked “Who’s next?”, rubbing and tugging alongside the others while another rabbit queued up to be eaten.

Anon saw them getting ready to load her in head-first again, but he had a better idea. Shaking his muzzle, temporarily frustrating their efforts to get the new bunny’s head started in the tube, he gestured with one paw, spinning it around in the air. Quickly realizing what he meant, they turned Mia around so that she was feet-first, glanced up to him for approval. Anon grunted and gave a heads up, and they cheered as they shoved her in. Mia clung on to his chin as he tilted his head skyward, and squeaked as she felt his tongue wrapped around her feet. He swallowed, and they were plucked down into his throat, then her calves and thighs. Once he had sunk waist-deep into his throat, he lowered his throat again and showed her off to the others. They crowded around to stare excitedly in at her, as she helplessly squirmed and wriggled there, panting in excitement as her thighs ground together and her juices trickled down the back of Anon’s throat.

Suddenly, another bunny leaped upwards, cramming herself into the pipe and pulling Mia into a frenzied kiss. The others started to shriek, some trying to tug her back out again, some pressing her back in further. Anon chuckled breathlessly, then lifted his muzzle upwards again. The pull of gravity drove the new bunny downwards, her weight pushing Mia further into his esophagus, until her feet were resting on the valve at the bottom and only her face protruded. The other bunny’s head was pressed hard up against the back of his tongue, and Anon gulped quickly, the surge of muscular power forcing both skulls past his pharynx at the same time, now Mia was gone and the other bunny was trapped head-downwards within him.

He struggled to swallow again and again, fur sliding past more fur and muscle with a generous coating of saliva, until both bunnies were trapped and wriggling inside his creaking gullet. He knotted his tongue around a pair of feet and an ear, pulled downwards with a final powerful gulp, and the trapdoor opened up underneath them. The other bunnies gasped in excitement when his stomach ballooned outwards, doubling in size in a matter of seconds and making the fur stand out in relief from the slowly-twitching forms within.

He gasped for breath, starting to find it hard to draw in a full lungful of air as his ballooning stomach started to compete for space with all his other organs. The rabbits had worked carefully to not restrict it with the ropes that bound him, but his hips were starting to complain as the weight built up on them, and his bladder was starting to complain about the pressure too.

“Ok, two for the price of one, we’re a quarter of the way there. How you doin’ up there, Anon?” the first bunny asked, giving his full stomach a slap. “I’m tellin’ ya, you can fit so many more bunnies into this bad boy.” She turned to the other and asked “Who was that just then? Emma? Cheating bitch, she was number eleven…” They rapidly figured out who was next in line, and soon the next bunny was being loaded into the pipe.

Anon grunted and writhed where he was tied up on the sofa, his throat working on autopilot to gulp down bunny after bunny. He felt a warmth radiating outwards from his stomach, which was working in overdrive to break down and assimilate the meat that was filling it. It slowly kneaded and churned, powerful muscles working hard to blend and break down its contents, making a steady “GLORP, GLORP” sound as the first bunny at the bottom was rapidly being reduced to a soupy liquid. Now the newest one was at the entrance to his stomach, and he gulped a final time, felt it as the cardiac valve relaxed and it’s writhing body was allowed to slip inside.

He was starting to slow down, running out of room, and the bunny began to panic as its face was forced underneath the level of the liquids that filled his belly; excess saliva, stomach acid, the blood and bile of the slowly disintegrating corpses that had preceded it. He gulped again, felt his stomach creak and stretch, expanding outwards to create more room, and his esophagus shoved the bunny’s legs inside at last. He could feel it thrashing in there, trying to turn around and get its head back above the level of the liquid, it’s struggle slowly dying away as it’s oxygen ran out. With a final tremor, it collapsed into unconsciousness, and the other bunnies surrounding him gave another excited cheer. He burped, grunting in pain as a squirt of acid reflux accompanied it, then turned to the ringleader and gave a shaky thumbs down.

“Ok, break time!” it squeaked, and the reduced crew of other bunnies all groaned. One jumped up and waved its slip of paper in her face, squeaking “AVAaaa! No fair! I was supposed to go next! I’m always the last one!”

“Well, Penelope,” the leader bunny mused, “first of all that’s bullshit, because we’re all the same lot of clones. Second, I just decanted you this afternoon, so you LITERALLY have never been the last at anything.” She motioned over towards Anon as she continued, “Plus, look at him, I think he needs some time to get used to that belly.”

The impatient bunny stomped her foot and growled “He’s just being LAZY! He can definitely eat me, just watch!” She bounded up from the floor to the couch, then up to the distended top of Anon’s belly. He grunted in pain as she landed on it, but she was immediately jumping up again, grabbing the edge of the plastic tube and hauling herself into it. Anon tried to shake his head, tried to dislodge the rowdy bunny from the inside of his mouth, but she clung on tenaciously. She reached the back of his throat and head-butted his palate, roaring “OPEN! UP! DAMN! IT!” with every blow.

Anon was tired and sore, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to resist her forever. He slowly tilted his head upwards, pitching her against the back of his mouth as he gave a weary swallow. It caught her head and started to drag her in, slowly pulling her into his esophagus as she squeaked excitedly. He was running out of saliva, and it was slow going, but eventually her head was bumping against his inner valve. Anon took a deep breath, counted down from three, and took the last swallow.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, gulping against her toes as she wriggled and struggled head-down in his gullet, but the pressure from inside his belly was just too great. His cardiac valve knew it’s limits, pressure-wise, and it refused to open. His tired eyes shot open, catching Ava’s gaze with a panicked expression. He gestured wildly with his paws, mimicking a fountain that was erupting upwards. He stared at him, eyebrow cocked, then asked “You’re going to throw her up?”

“Ah hah!” he grunted, already feeling the nausea starting to spread. The regular washing machine-like noises that his belly had been emitting were slowing down, replaced by an ominous gurgle. His abdominal muscles were twitching irregularly, priming themselves to fire in unison and hopefully cough up this last, unwanted morsel.

“Ok, well that’s not good. Leave it to me!” she replied, jumping forward to the sofa cushion and then and over its back. He watched her behind him in the video feed, seeing as she rummaged on the kitchen counter, then returning with something long and narrow in her hand. He didn’t understand what it was at first, but when she jumped up behind him and quickly looped it around his neck, he recognized it as one of KeKo’s leather belts. He tried to struggle, but she already had it in place, and his efforts were only able to slow her as she fastened the metal buckle on the back side of his neck. 

He growled and thrashed, trying to free his arms again to tear that fucking belt away, but the bunnies had tied him in too carefully for that. Ava clung to the back of his neck, giggling as he struggled, then purred into his ear. “Ah-ah-ah! No backing down, Anon, we made a deal! You’ve got to finish eating me.” She bounded over the sofa, landed on the coffee table, then called to her companions “Massage time, girls!”

The nine remaining bunnies leaped into action, surrounding Anon’s belly and starting to stroke and rub at the taut flesh. Ava joined in, kneeling on the edge of the table and massaging the slope right above his groin. Each time that she rubbed upwards, she took a little lick at his cock head, her soft pink tongue rubbing over its pointed tip and lapping up the droplets of pre that were oozing out. Each time she rubbed downwards, she took a lick at his knot, the delicate pressure of it making the nerve-rich tissue buzz happily.

The other rabbits took the opportunity of up-close contact to rub themselves against him, against each other and the sofa. Bunny backs pressed into his straining flanks, bunny butts scooted back and forth on his thighs and his shoulders, bunny hands pressed deep into his distended abdomen, stirring up its contents and starting to restore the circulation of blood to its overloaded inner lining. Bunny faces rubbed against it, purring happily as they rubbed his scent into their fur, tickling him with their whiskers.

Anon felt like he was being massaged by a giant, fur covered hand. The rubbing bunny bodies stroked and kneaded his sore belly-flesh, massaging away the cramps. He still felt nauseous, but the warm feeling from his belly was starting to return, and the sounds it made were becoming more regular. He grunted in mixed pain and pleasure, feeling his stomach contents churn more rapidly. Their efforts were really starting to churn him up, then with a sudden gurgling rumble he felt the pile shift and reorganize itself inside him. The pain in his sides subsided, and he sighed in relief, watching as the bunnies rubbing at him could suddenly sink their hands in much deeper than they had been able to before.

He gave an experimental swallow, felt Penelope shift, her short muzzle starting to slip through the valve as it sensed the relaxation of his stomach walls. One of the less distracted bunnies put her hand to his throat, felt the bulge that used to be Penelope drop away inside him, and whispered “He’s gonna do it! He’s really gonna do it!” Anon was too fixated on his own situation to pay attention, he mechanically swallowed, took a shallow breath, repeated the process. He could feel it as his cardiac valve slowly slipped over the bunny’s form, until at last there was nothing outside his cauldron-like stomach but a smeared layer of grey fur.

He grunted, felt Ava’s lips wrap around his tip, her tongue slinking its way down his cumslit, as the newest bunny inside him fluttered and twitched near the top of his overloaded gut. It felt different now, he thought, with so much food inside of him, he couldn’t feel individual movements of his prey any longer, but with the muscle and skin stretched so tightly over its contents, he felt their combined struggles so much more intensely.

He chuckled, imagining her pressed flat against the inner lining of his belly. She would be spread eagled, trying to struggle against the strong layers of muscle as they plastered her to the enormous ball of slowly softening flesh. Slowly being enveloped by it as the fluids soaked her fur and began to break her body down. Served her right for forcing him to eat her before he was ready…

Ava heard him, took her attention away from his cock long enough to mutter “I knew you could do it, you just need more self-confidence!” She suckled at his tip, playing with his throbbing sack while she worked at it, then seemed to come to a decision. “Who’s next?” she demanded; one of the bunnies rubbing her coochie on Anon’s lap waived her hand excitedly. “Bella, right. You go into the kitchen and find something to grease yourself up, I think we need to make this easier for the Big Bad Wolf.” She turned to another pair of bunnies on his flank and told them “The rest of you! Get to work on this thing, we’re gonna convert it to a bed!”

The others bounced to either side of the couch, ripped up the cushions and flew at the structural supports teeth-first. A hideous grinding sound resounded through the living room, and Anon wobbled in place as the back of the sofa began to sway drunkenly. He tried to hold it up, but his abdominal muscles were stretched into uselessness by the packed belly that they were trying to hold back. With a crash, the sofa collapsed, Anon’s tied arms and shoulders dragging him backwards as well to lie helplessly on his back. He grunted and struggled, trying to keep the bulging dome from toppling to one side or the other.

He could imagine the dead weight of its contents spilling to one side, dragging his torso with it and wrenching one or the other still-bound arms out of their sockets. His panic at this terrible outcome increased as the legs of the sofa were gnawed through, and the cushions he lay upon were dumped down to the floor. Ava was by his side, holding the bulging wall of flesh steady while screaming at her minions to be more careful; Anon shut his eyes and waited to feel the agony that was sure to accompany some overloaded piece of his anatomy finally giving out.

He realized that he had been holding his breath for quite a long time. No agony. No horrifying ripping sound as his guts spilled out over the floor. He opened one eye cautiously. He was lying on his back, the ruined couch ripped into pieces and strewn in a circular bowl shape around him. Padding was wedged underneath the edges of his belly, taking the weight off his torso and back, they had even shoved some material under his hips so that his tail wasn’t mashed underneath them any longer.

The bunnies were grinning down at him from all sides, one pointed down at him and asked “Ava, can we take the gag out now? Look, it’s not even tied right any more, since DAISY was an IDIOT and chewed through the wrong cord!!” Another bunny huffed in annoyance, turning to Ava and protesting “Well how was I supposed to know? Maybe if CHLOE wasn’t being such a HUGE BITCH and RUSHING me, it might not have happened!?

Ava studied the harness, then sighed and bent forwards towards Anon’s muzzle. She grasped the plastic tube, turned it in place to loosen it, then gazed down into Anon’s eye as she worked. “I’m gonna take those blocks out of the back of your jaws. You’re not gonna do something stupid when I’ve got my arms in there, are you?” She leaned closer, and added “That would be a REALLY stupid move. You’ve seen me tunnel through reinforced concrete to get at you, you think a missing limb is gonna slow me down any?” He shook his head, mouthing ‘Noooo’ at her, and she smiled and nodded. “Attaboy, Anon! Now just hold still…

She jerked the plastic tube, and it came halfway out of his jaws, his fangs leaving scratches in the plastic as it slid past them. She gripped the bottom edges, braced her feet, and tugged upwards, the gag sliding free and clattering to the floor beside his head. She knelt down, rested her body across his neck as she slid her right arm in between his jaws, up to her shoulders as she worked to pull the plastic cubes from between his molars. He could smell her up close and personal as she worked, whiffs of prey pheromone and stress hormones and unfulfilled desire, he snuffled at her neck until she playfully swatted him on the chin.

“Easy, big guy, you’ll get me soon enough,” she protested, as she got the second block loose, then swiftly tugged it out of Anon’s mouth as his jaws flexed freely around her arm. He flexed his mouth anxiously, feeling it creak in protest of being propped open all night. As he did this, Ava reached down, tugged at the halter rope that had shackled his muzzle in place, tugged it over his head and let it drop to the floor. She stepped back, giving him room to stretch his neck, then turned back to her cohort of clones.

“Ok, breaktime’s over, back to stuffing the wolf!” She thumped a fist into her palm for emphasis, then turned to an excited looking bunny approaching from the kitchen. “Bella, what’cha find?” The excited bunny giggled, then pulled Anon’s half-empty bottle of ketchup from behind her back. She showed it off to the others and they started to chatter excitedly. “Nice! Appropriate, too! Get yourself slicked down with it, I’ll help you get started in his mouth. The rest of you get back up there and keep rubbing him, there’s a lot more room to make in there!”

Anon lay there, gazing upwards as the bunnies surrounded his gut, working in pairs to massage his stuffed belly. The odd-bunny-out climbed on to him, lowered herself against his chest, legs spread and her crotch resting against the furry dome protruding from his abdomen. She grinned and winked at him, then started to rub against it, her tail flicking back and forth as she humped away. Anon leaned his head closer, his tongue snaking out and lapping at her face, the muscular organ smearing her with his sticky, viscous saliva.

“Whoa there, getting started already?” Ava asked from behind him. He glanced upwards, saw her standing there with the other bunny, who had been liberally coated with red goo. “You just keep this stuff around for leftovers? There’s nothing else in the fridge!” She complained good-naturedly, the other bunny adding “You won’t even be able to taste me properly now! Serves you right for being a greedy wolf!”

Anon’s mouth watered at the thought of more food, and his newly rearranged stomach gurgled hungrily. He asked “You want to go in feet first? Or the other way around?”

The ketchup soaked bunny put one finger to her mouth, pretending to think about it. “Hmmmm, I’ve got a better idea. Think you can handle it tail first?”

“Sure, I mean, probably?” Anon replied, with a smack of his lips. “Maybe you want more than just a quick trip down?”

Ava giggled, then said “I knew it was a good idea to take your gag out. Ok Bella, get ready for a wolf ride!” Bella grinned, stepped forward and straddled Anon’s face. She gently pried his jaws apart, then lowered herself into his muzzle, her legs sticking out to each side as her rump rested at the back of his mouth. She wiggled back and forth, trying to get comfortable, and Anon could taste her excitement over the ketchup as his tongue started to lather up her fur. He closed his eyes, lost in the pleasant sensations of his full belly being rubbed, and his mouth crammed full of another horny bunny that would soon be joining it.

The bunny squeaked and thrashed, lost in her ecstasy as she humped away. Ava grinned, then stepped forward and took Bella’s ears in her hands. On tiptoes now, she carefully lowered her dripping snatch onto Anon’s muzzle, the puffy mound sealing itself over his nostrils. Anon’s eyes flew open, and he tried to protest, but his mouth and nose were completely sealed off. Ava glanced downwards, saw his panic-stricken look, and drawled “Don’t take too long now, I don’t wanna be here all night…”

Anon, acting on instinct, thrust his muzzle upwards and snapped his jaws together. Bella’s legs were plucked off the floor as his cheeks drove upwards, and without their support she instantly slipped all the way down to the back of his throat. His tongue wrapped around her waist, and he took the first gulp, pulling her rump in and mashing her tail hard against his esophageal valve.

Ava rode out his bucking with poise, her fists wrapped around Bella’s ears as Bella’s chin came level with Anon’s teeth. Her eyes cracked open, and she hissed “Sooo close, clooose! DO IT!” Anon swallowed again, feeling the painful tension on his jaws as they stretched in their sockets to permit Bella’s wide thighs to slip past. He adjusted his tongue and swallowed again, and felt real stretching for the first time that night as Bella’s entire rear bulged its way past the beginning of his gullet. Without his conscious effort, the powerful swallowing muscles tensed and rippled, and Bella began to slowly sink inwards.

Her spine flexed as her body was dragged around the corner in his throat, Ava hanging on to her ears until they sank too low in Anon’s mouth to provide a useful handhold. She let go, with a quick wave goodbye as Bella’s face slipped from sight down inside of Anon. He thrashed and twisted his head, but she clung tightly to his nose, riding him like a rodeo steer, her legs locked below his jaw and her fists clinging to his chin. Panicking from lack of air, Anon struggled to swallow the unwieldy lump of climaxing bunny, the one on his chest wrapped her arms around his shoulder and started to hump away at the new bulge of flesh passing through his neck.

His vision was starting to grey around the edges, when with a wrench of overloaded tissue, his scapulas unlocked and pivoted out of the way of his overloaded esophagus. With a ripple of expanding cartilage, his shunt opened and he sucked in a panicked lungful of air. Furiously, he gulped again, and his throat muscles squeezed hard enough to shoot Bella down to his belly in a single powerful squeeze. Another gulp, and her trembling form shot through the cardiac valve in one go, his newly relaxed belly rippling as it accepted its latest prize.

Ava had let go of his chin, and he tossed her sideways, bouncing her off his muzzle and onto the couch next to his paw. Instantly, he snatched at her, wrapping powerful fingers around her thigh, holding her in an iron-like grip while she thrashed and spluttered. He snapped his muzzle forward, towards the bunny riding on his chest, and yelled “Get the fuck off me, dammit!” He swung his hips upwards, his belly crashing forward in response, it slammed into the hapless bunny on his chest and pile-drove her forwards, into his waiting jaws.

He snapped them shut, trapping her startled form in his maw, then rapidly gulped her head down. He straightened his neck, swallowing again, and the bunny was rapidly sucked down his throat like an oversize marshmallow treat. He gulped a final time, felt her body sucked into his gurgling stomach, then fixed Ava with a gloating grin where she lay trapped in his paw.

“Got her! Serves you right for tying me up like this!” he gloated, and she shuddered in fear.

“Oh no, Anon, you ATE her! How could you!?!” she groaned, “Please don’t do that to all of us helpless bunnies! You’re so big and strong, there’s no way we could stop you!”

“Yeah, right, I’m gonna get free from this couch and then I’m gonna eat-“ he froze, did a quick mental once-over. “Wait a second. Dammit…” he muttered, and the bunnies all burst out in laughter at his little self-own.

“Oh no, Anon, anything but that!” she chortled, “Don’t toss ‘dis here Sista’ Rabbit in dat ‘dere belleh!” She rubbed at his forearm, adding “It’s cute when you think you’ve outsmarted us, don’t stop trying!”

He growled in fury, hissing “Outsmart this, you BITCH!” as he tightened his grip on her thigh. The muscles in his paw ground down, and he felt the snap as the pressure broke the head from her right femur. She went rigid for an instant, eyes dilated and fixed straight forward, then she relaxed and matched his gaze again, an irritated look on her face

“Fucking, really? Very mature, Anon. Though I have to say I’m surprised that you could pull that off, you’re stronger than I thought…”

Anon’s jaw dropped, relatively speaking; since his head was technically upside down it would be more accurate to say that it rose. “Doesn’t that hurt?” he asked, a touch of awe in his voice.

Ava looked down towards her twisted leg and shrugged. “Probably,” she allowed, “but we’ve all got nerve blocks as part of the baseline package. Too much feedback and ‘poof’, just feels like it went to sleep.” She tilted her head and looked back at him, “You didn’t assume that we were wanting to feel it as we were digested alive in your tummy, did you?”

“I have no idea what you wanted, to be honest.” He admitted. “You’re all fucked up in the head, why shouldn’t that be part of it?” He relaxed his grip on her leg, and she sat up a little straighter on the cushions, propping up her torso with one elbow.

“You’re not wrong,” she allowed, “but like I said, we’re made that way. Same as you’re made to eat prey, they built in feedback loops and whatever else that keep you swallowing when any normal human would just refuse to go on any further.”

“But why do you want me to eat you in the first place?” Anon asked. 

Ava grinned, and replied “That’s something you’re gonna have to ask Ke--“ The words cut off as she tried to speak them, Ava coughed and tried again. Ke. Ke. Kkkeee. Fuck, you know who I mean. The Doctor.”

“KeKo?” Anon finished for her, and the bunny nodded, shooting him a quick finger-guns. “Yep, that’s the one. She used her own persona as a basis for ours, so I’m guessing that she’s got a bit of a kink for it.” Ava rubbed one finger through her sodden crotch, and showed Anon the slick drops of lubrication that she had gathered there. “See what I mean?”

Anon groaned, let her leg go and stared upwards at the ceiling. “My life is so fucking weird sometimes…”

“Well, don’t let it getcha down, Champ! Eat some bunnies, go to bed, you’ll feel better in the morning.” she chirped up at him, pulling her injured leg to her side and propping it up with another cushion. She glared up at the other bunnies, who had all stopped working to watch their little dramatic interlude. “Someone told you all to stop? If you don’t keep up the gut massage, it’s gonna be a HELL of a lot more cramped inside there when it’s your turn!”

They jumped up, resumed their positions and set to pressing and kneading with a vengeance. Anon grunted in discomfort, feeling like a bread mixer that was set to knead too much dough, and was doing it twice as fast as he ought to. His stomach contents shifted, turned inside of him, he could feel it as the massaging bunnies were kneading and compacting their fellow’s bodies into a squishy mess.

Right in the middle of his stomach, where they couldn’t reach, he felt a fluttering kick from inside. Once, twice, then it was gone, whether because his latest meal had finally lapsed into unconsciousness, or because the churning slop had dragged her kicking form back into its depths, he wasn’t sure. He lay his head backwards, felt another pillow had been placed under the back of his neck. Ava looked down at him, asking “Ready for another?” Anon nodded up at her, then lay his head down onto the pillow and opened his mouth.

His head swam as bunny after bunny was called away from massage duty, and passed into his waiting maw. He barely even had to swallow them, they pressed eagerly at the back of his mouth, crawled in and slipped through his esophagus like they were crawling into their burrow for a night of peaceful sleep. When he felt them huddled at the bottom, a quick gulp was enough to pop them inside.

He wished that his paws were free, so he could rub them over his bloated gut, feeling it writhe and squirm as his prey struggled to find an air pocket. He could still feel it as they tried to fight their way towards the top, some seemed to make it, but the others slid down the opposite way, pulled deeper under the mass of melting bodies by an untimely contraction of his stomach’s muscles. The massage from the outside slowed down as their numbers were depleted, and his stomach soon settled into its own natural rhythm, a powerful contraction every few seconds that sent its trapped occupants into frantic activity as they were dragged along in the current of hot, semi-solid ooze.

This new position had a second advantage, it took the weight off the bottom of his belly, allowing the pyloric valve to more rapidly drain the liquidized bunny-broth into his waiting intestines. They were now swollen like sausages, stuffed with nutrient-rich chyme, squirming sluggishly as they slowly packed in more and more of the liquefied flesh. He could feel them as they moved, creating warmth from inside his belly as the fat and protein slurry was absorbed into his bloodstream. And with every liter of volume that was drained away from his belly, another liter of volume was now ready for more of the bunny brood.

He lazily gulped at another one, taking her tail-first this time. His jawbones had finally given out and jumped out of their sockets, so it was trivial for him to wrap tongue around her middle, tugging inwards as her limbs collapsed into a streamlined package. He gulped, and his neck expanded, wrapped around the bundle of fur and meat, squeezing it inwards as his neck bulged and his ribs creaked outwards, making room for his latest occupant. He was so FULL! His stomach ached, and he panted as he finally got the bunny bundle to the entrance of his stomach. Another gulp, and she was halfway inside, squirming frantically when the digestive solution reached her exposed skin.

He chuckled, then gave a final swallow, and the squirming was wholly inside him now, the bunny kicking her way to the top of the pile, coming to a halt about halfway up the inner surface where the more solid bodies of her predecessors blocked the way. Anon grunted and squirmed, feeling the pressure of his gut against his prick; he couldn’t reach down there and rub it, but this was nice too. He felt a little squirt of pre come dribbling out of his tip, and gather slowly in the fur at the lip of his sheath.

Ava yawned, this had been an exhausting day. The last of her bunny clone sisters had just been recycled into Anon’s belly, and he was just getting ready to crawl into his mouth herself, when a whiff of tantalizing odor passed by her nose and injected new life into her frame. Her loins tingled, as the pheromones entered her nose and lit up the Jacobson’s organ lying against the bottom of her nasal sinus. It was simultaneously arousing and distressing, the overlapping signals for  and lighting up her rabbit-derived brain.

“What’s that smell?” she asked. She went to get up and investigate it, but her leg bucked under her as she tried to rise. She gave a little gasp of pain, and Anon asked her “What’s wrong?”

She hissed in a breath, apparently the nerve block wasn’t foolproof. “Oh, you know, some big oaf broke my leg cause he’s a big sore-loser baby.” She was beyond frustrated, her drive to breed was revving its engines, overwhelming even her programmed death-drive to feed herself to Anon.

“Oh. When did that happen?” Anon’s voice was terminally relaxed, and Ava gave him a double take as she registered the idiocy of this question.

“You did it! Fuck you, are you just messing with me?” she demanded. “Fuck you, fuck, fuck me.” She babbled. “Fuck me? Fuck me!”

“I did? I don’t remember that. I’m sorry.” He added, in a child-like tone of guilt.

Ava looked over at him, one eyebrow raised, thinking ‘You must be about two stops away from a full brain-shutdown food coma. Also, that dick. What’s up with it?’ She gathered her wits again, then asked “Hey Anon? You remember what we talked about tonight?”

“No.” he readily admitted, “What?”

“You said you were gonna fuck me and eat me, remember?” 

“I said that?” He responded, and she nodded her head emphatically in response. “Oh yeah. You DEFINITELY said that.”

“Okay.” he allowed, “That sounds nice.” He flexed his forelimbs, and the cultured lignin support beam in the back of the couch creaked in protest. He twisted his limbs, straining at the ropes, and the artificial wood flexed and finally shattered. The ropes parted with a twang, and Anon flexed his newly freed limbs in the air.

She watched as he raised his torso from the pile of stuffing, wood chips and bits of synthetic fiber clinging to his fur. He got his knees underneath himself, tried to stand, but he wasn’t able to shift the boulder-like mass of food that weighed it down. “Holy SHIT!” Ava gasped, “I didn’t know you could do that? Why didn’t you get free before this?”

Anon shrugged at her, not understanding what she meant. He glanced over at her, then down at his bloated belly, then back to her again. “Did I eat something?” was all that he could think to ask her.

“Uhhh, yeah, but that’s not important right now. She crawled forward, leaned one palm onto his gut to support her weight, then reached behind the wall of flesh and felt upwards, towards his groin. Her fingers brushed against it, feeling its slick surface, boiling hot and throbbing with life as it absorbed more and more of his super-enriched blood. She drew her fingers to her nose and sniffed, then squealed as she received a metaphorical bitchslap of concentrated male musk right to the brain.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff!” she panted, then scrabbled forward as well as her crippled leg would allow. She ducked underneath Anon’s thigh, nuzzling her face against his prick, licking at it as it twitched against her cheek. She hadn’t been so desperately attracted to him before, she thought, why had she turned into a cock-crazed slut by his manhood now? Was it something different in his pheromones? Her free hand snaked between her legs, and she twiddled at her mound while she leaned her weight into his belly to compensate. It gently surged beneath her shoulder, heaving in and out as he slowly panted with exertion.

This close to the churning organ, she could hear every sound it made in perfect detail. The slosh and churn as hundreds of liters of digesting bunny were mixed more evenly. The tick and fuzz as tiny bubbles of gas were trapped, pressed through the mixture and escaped again to trickle upwards. The rustling of the fur as waves of peristalsis made his skin ripple and bulge, rubbing it against itself with the fever-pitch of activity beneath the skin. She even thought she could hear a faint crackling sound, she couldn’t imagine what might be making it, then she realized that it was the jumbled assortment of thousands of bones collecting at the bottom of the pile, rubbing against each other every time his belly shifted positions. That realization drove her into a lustful frenzy, three fingers diving into her snatch and plowing it open instantly. She moaned, toppled forward, her face jamming into the cushions where all she could breathe was Anon’s feral scent, sweated out over hours of gut-stuffing torture.

“I can’t take any more!” she moaned, “You and me! Right now, I don’t give a fuck about the logistics of it!”

“Uhhh, what?” Anon answered, leaning forward so that his muzzle was bent backwards over his laden belly, peering down at her in confusion. She rubbed herself, pulled her face out of the pillows and grunted “Get it together, girl!” She took a deep breath, then crawled backwards out of his groin again. She sat back on one thigh, contemplating his form, quickly working out the mechanics in her mind’s eye.

“Right,” she huffed after some consideration, “here’s what we’re gonna do. Pull this leg forward.“ She leaned in, tugged at his meaty calf, coaxed it into position. “Then put this one back, further back, that’s good! Now sit back on it!” He did so, the meaty sack protruding from his abdomen rocking him backwards as it shifted into its new position. She crawled backwards, examining her handiwork, nodded in approval. Anon was sitting on his haunches, one leg extended sideways to expose his crotch, the other folded underneath him to provide a support for his stuffed belly. She could see his penis, bobbing gently in the air where it stuck out from his body, it looked like there was just enough room for her to squeeze in beside it. “Good boy, Anon!” she called, and he broke into a dopey grin at the praise.

She crawled back to him, her broken leg beginning to throb, and went to work on his penis. It was halfway exposed, but some concerted effort with her mouth and hands soon had it fully everted. She raised one limb to it in comparison; it was easily as long as her forearm and a portion of her hand, and slightly thicker to boot. She whistled softly, whispering “Good thing for the nerve blocks, this would fuckin’ HURT otherwise!” She took Anon’s slowly dripping precum, and slathered it up and down the red shaft, then took a dollop and smeared it into her own crotch for good measure.

She raised her arms above her head, calling “Pick me up, Anon, I’m gonna need a bit of help here.” He moved slowly but did as she asked, one huge paw wrapped around each half of her torso, her tiny breasts squashed underneath his fingers. She grimaced as his claws dug into her skin, then she was being lifted up in the air, one leg tucked underneath her, the other dangling helplessly. “OK, Anon” she gasped, “do what you do to a slutty little bunny, OK?” He hesitated for a moment, but she waggled her rump at him, panting “Come on, big dog!” and he got the message. Tilting her body horizontally, he maneuvered her dripping sex to the tip of his cock, resting it there for a moment as Ava gasped in surprise at the heat coming off it. Then he tightened his grip, and slid her backwards onto his rod.

The hovercar lifted back into the nighttime skies, and KeKo gestured towards the door. “Here we are! Our little home away from home!” Viktoria looked with disgust at the rundown slum façade, then turned to her companion.

“Really? You set up your operations HERE?” The taller woman took a half step forward, stepping around a fast food wrapper that rested in the gutter, then added “this is NOT in keeping with our ideals for the corporate image, you know…”

“Well, space is cheap here, Director” KeKo puffed, striding forward to the entryway and putting her fingertip to the identity scanner. It beeped once, letting her know that she had been approved for entry, then buzzed as Viktoria entered the camera’s field of view. “Sorry, you’ll have to submit to retina-print before it’ll let you in.” she added, “You’re not in the security database yet.”

Viktoria sniffed, then leaned forward and put her eye up to the security scanner. She had to bend far forward to do so, and KeKo was inadvertently treated to a view up her skirt as her corporate superior held steady for the camera. The device beeped twice, a green light flashing on it’s console, then the heavy “CLUNK” as the magnetic locks disengaged. Viktoria remained bent over for a moment, glancing backwards at KeKo where she stood behind her, and flashing a cryptic smile. She then straightened and touched the keypad to open the door, straightening her jacket as the heavy door slid aside. KeKo scrambled to pick up their carry-on flight bags, as well as her own suitcase, and followed Viktoria through the door into the warehouse.

Inside, the lights were down, bathing the room in shadows and gloom. Viktoria stood there for a moment, taking in the scene as KeKo waddled up behind her. “Well, at least you’re using more modern interior furnishings. This is nicely laid out; did you do it with local resources?”

“Everything except for the laboratory space, and the security system.” KeKo admitted, a touch of pride in her voice. “They’ve got this little local interior design and fittings company, IKEA Systems?” Viktoria shook her head, indicating that she hadn’t heard of them before. “Well, anyways, they do everything prefabricated, it’s all broken down by components and you assemble them onsite. Everything comes out of these giant boxes, it’s kinda fun to set it all up!”

“I’m sure…” Viktoria agreed, then strode deeper into the warehouse, heading for the only lighted area. Her heels clacked off the polished concrete floor as KeKo scrambled to keep up with her.

“Looks like Anon’s still awake, I bet that he stayed up to make sure he could meet you when you arrived!” KeKo puffed, then added “Do you think that you’ll want to review his training data tonight, or tomorrow?”

“Oh tomorrow, darling! It’s late, we’ve both had a long flight from Titan, I’m sure it’ll keep until later.”

“Right, that’s fine…” KeKo responded, a little put out. She had planned to immediately go over Anon’s latest protocol, had planned to make it an all-nighter if she had to. As they moved towards the dwelling space, the light of the big entertainment console was pouring out of the doorway and the screened-over windows to the living space. ‘Strange,’ KeKo throught, ‘I can’t hear anything on the television, did Anon mute it?’

As they drew closer, she found that she WAS able to hear something, but it wasn’t his usual favorite of reality shows. There was a rhythmic thudding, with a high-pitched female voice babbling over it. “Oh god, is he watching pornos in there?” she muttered, and doubled her pace to get into the doorway before Viktoria made it there first.

“What was that about porno?” the blonde asked with amusement.

“Nothing! Nothing, I just have to check on something!” KeKo panted, and scrambled towards the door even faster. She rounded the corner, then skidded to a halt inside the prefab structure, screaming in dismay at what she had seen there.

Viktoria faltered to a stop when she heard KeKo’s wail, not sure of what might be happening. Had there been some kind of training failure, had the test organism suffered a neurological breakdown and run feral? Then she heard an angry scream from the diminutive scientist, “YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?” followed by a masculine grunt and a third, unknown voice saying “Heya doc! We redecorated the place for ya! You like it?” ‘Not a feral breakdown, then,’ she thought, ‘but something’s definitely amiss. I wouldn’t miss this for a seat on the Board!’ She kept walking towards the entryway, a sly grin beginning to creep its way onto her face.

As she rounded the corner, Viktoria was startled to see a huge black form sitting hunched in the middle of the room. Backlit by the video screen, she wasn’t able to identify it at first, but then it shifted and two large amber eyes blinked stupidly at her. She squinted, and suddenly it clicked, this must be the Fenrir unit! But what was it doing? Why was its belly sagging down like that, that couldn’t be healthy…

Her eyes started to wander, and she noticed that it was carrying a grey-colored stuffed animal in its claws. Wait, was it humping the thing? And why did it look like KeKo had been shouting at the toy, instead of at her pet monster? Viktoria took a step closer and started to catch the gist of their three-way argument.

“Fuck’s sake, Anon!” KeKo growled, “Knock it off! We’re trying to have a conversation here!”

“Mmmf, don’t wanna. She’s squishy…” he grunted, working the grey form in and out, picking up speed as he went. 

“Yeah, Anon, don’t listen to this annoying synth twerp!” Viktoria blinked in surprise, hearing that third voice again. Had it, could it have come from the rabbit toy? She leaned forward, peering more closely at it, then gasped in shock when it locked eyes with her and squeaked “Back off, Titties! He’s mine! All mine, you hear me!”

It was either a bioroid, or some sort of engineered lifeform that she had never seen before, possibly some new project of KeKo’s? The Fenrir was fucking it, the bunny was panting in lust, and KeKo was getting more worked up at the both of them. It was like some bizarre artistic farce, and she couldn’t help but giggle as the drama played out before her. She took in a deep breath to steady herself, noticing an odd odor in the room for the first time. It smelled, well she couldn’t explain how it smelled, but it was strangely familiar…

“What do you even mean by “fulfilling your programming?!?” You’re not ready for release, you don’t HAVE programming!!” KeKo shouted at the bunny, who folded her arms in annoyance at this assertion. 

“Listen doc, you showed up early, you got an eyeful, whaddya want me to say?” it said, the words coming out in puffs as the werewolf’s cock pistoned in and out. KeKo noticed that there was a little trickle of blood coming from the rabbit’s mouth, the analytical part of her mind instantly reported: ‘Pulmonary trauma; likely to be fatal within 24 hours without immediate surgery.’ The angry part of her mind absorbed this data, sputtered for an instant in sheer outrage, then followed up with “I want you to say ‘I shouldn’t have fed my ENTIRE COHORT to Anon, and then let him FUCK ME TO DEATH!!!’ IS THAT SO DIFFICULT!”

“Oh, that’s easy for you to say! You try being in the same room as him without any behavioral inhibition! I’ve got your neural matrix, remember?” The bunny gloated as KeKo spluttered, unable to formulate a response to this. “Yeah, that’s what I thought… Remember, I’m only doing what you WANT to, but you can’t!” She reached backwards, stroked the huge black paw tenderly. “Come on, Anon,” she panted, “I’m almost there, finish me off!”

KeKo glared upwards and and growled “Do NOT listen to her, Anon, just finish eating her. That’s an order!”

“Yeah, yeah, eat me! Just a few more pumps, Anon, you can do it!”

“No more pumps, Anon, are you listening!?!”

“Do it!”

“Don’t do it!”

Anon’s head was swimming, the shallow breathing he had been forced into for the last few hours had slowly depleted his oxygen levels. The pressure in his groin was mounting, becoming an insistent fiery urge to bury his knot in his partner and breed her. At the same time, KeKo’s specific instructions echoed in his mind, ‘finish eating her.’ He panicked, thrusting faster and faster as he tried to resolve this conflict, finally coming to what he considered a brilliant tactical move.

Viktoria watched in fascination as the Fenrir increased the pitch of its fucking to a truly awesome level. It let out a deep growl, a truly awesome bass note that reverberated through her body, then it tugged down hard on the rabbit. With a wet crunching noise, the grey-furred body plunged a hand’s breadth deeper, then stayed in place as the werewolf grunted one last time. The rabbit clone started to thrash and spasm, it’s nervous system giving out at last as the feedback from internal damage became too great to modulate. Without losing its momentum, the Fenrir ducked its head, then snapped its jaws over the dying rabbit’s body, the teeth sinking into the shoulders above where the giant paws gripped it. The huge black body shivered, then the rabbit’s body bulged obscenely, starting at the belly, then spreading upwards to the chest.

“Is it? Could it be?” she murmured, her question answered in an instant, as the werewolf gave a powerful tug with its jaws and the mangled bunny’s corpse slid upwards with a squelching sound and a furious welter of bloody ooze. The Fenrir snapped its jaws, the limp body disappearing into its maw, an unfortunate squeeze of the body sending a gout of viscera towards the diminutive scientist. She threw up her hands to protect her face, but it splattered all over her clothes instead.

Viktoria clapped her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter, this latest phase of the debacle was beyond BELIEF! She panted, trying to catch her breath, smelling the hot copper tang of the rabbit’s blood, the rank animal stink of the wolf’s ejaculate. She took a deep breath, kept it together for a moment, then lapsed into helpless giggles again.

Anon gulped, the legs and feet disappearing, the entire thing reduced to a bulge in his throat, then quickly sent downwards to rejoin the rest of the escaped bunnies in his belly. He hiccupped, licked the gore from his lips, rubbing his stomach in triumph, then muttered “gnight…” and slumped over backwards. His stomach rumbled as it got to work on the latest catch, and he was soon snoring in peaceful unconsciousness while KeKo raged impotently at him, bloody ejaculate dripping from every inch of her and pooling around her feet.

Viktoria leaned against the breakfast bar, paralyzed with laughter as KeKo shouted at Anon, flailing at his bulging belly with her tiny fists. The tall blonde recovered her composure, saw a pair of coathooks in the hallway, slipped off her blazer and hung it on the unoccupied one. She turned back to living room, took a measured pace into the room, coming up behind KeKo and giving a slight cough. KeKo froze for an instant, whirled towards her guest and blurted “I’m so, so, so VERY sorry for this display, Director-“

“Please, Doctor Keida, you have nothing to apologize for! The Directorate on Titan Nova are all enthusiastic about your progress with this model. They want to know more.” She cocked her head, and put her other hand on her ample chest. “That’s what they sent me here for, darling…”

Viktoria raised her gaze from KeKo’s tear-streaked face to Anon’s slumbering bulk. She stepped up beside KeKo, towering over her as she regarded his broad chest, his burly arms wrapped around the still-gurgling gut, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his breath panted in and out. She lifted her hand, gently touched his belly, ran her hand along it as it slowly rose and fell with the contractions of his stomach. She brought her hand back, sniffed delicately at the fingers.

“He’s a musky brute, isn’t he?” she commented.

“Errr, well, due to the metabolic load he’s under, and given the demand for bile salts in his intestines, he’s probably well into ketoacid-“

“A simple yes, will do, Doctor.” Viktoria interrupted. “Besides, I didn’t say that it was unpleasant…” KeKo started to say something in response, but wisely shut her mouth. Viktoria smiled, returned her hand to Anon’s belly and started to gently scratch at his flank. She moved it upwards and down, drifted closer to the bottom of his ribcage, like she was searching for something under his fur. “When I was a little girl, I used to have a beagle. A real one, pedigree papers stretching back to Earth, the whole thing.” she mused, as she scratched and rubbed at his belly. “And he used to have this thing he would do, when you scratched him on his belly…”

“The scratch reflex.” KeKo offered. “Logical name for it, when you think about it. We took that out…”

“Awww, you did?” Viktoria pouted, “That was the best part of belly-rubs!” She stopped scratching at Anon, gave him a gentle pat there instead, and slowly began to circle around him where he lay, sprawled on his back in the ruins of their couch. Her stiletto heels clack-clacked as she moved, pausing to look downwards towards his groin. Anon’s penis had retracted back into its sheath, but the fur around it was still sticky with his and Ava’s blended secretions. “Did you take out any other reflexes, Doctor Keida?” she asked. “I hope you left at least a bit of natural life there…”

“Viktoria, I’m not quite sure what you’re asking. Do, do you mean…” she gestured vaguely at his organ, “THAT?” Blushing, she continued, “As you know from the initial design memoranda, we were given explicit instructions to retain his, ummm, generative capabilities.”

Viktoria laughed, turning to face KeKo with one hand still resting on Anon’s belly. “Have you tested them out, Doctor?” She waited a beat, watching as KeKo stammered and squirmed, then said “I don’t mean in some crude, lewd display of prurient interest, you understand? I want to know if you have performed a scientific investigation to determine whether this unit can still breed.” She cocked her head as she gazed down at KeKo. “It’s a simple question, Doctor.”

KeKo coughed, glanced around the room, wishing to be ANYWHERE other than here right now. When the silence had dragged out to a slightly uncomfortable point, she shook her head and whispered “No. Not as such. All recorded tests have been filed with Titan Nova, they’re all part of his file.” 

“Of course!” Viktoria mused, “I was simply asking, you know. No need to get upset, you’re not on trial here.” She turned away from KeKo, gazed at Anon, put her other hand up to his belly, then leaned closer and took a deep sniff from a few centimeters away from the fur. She sighed in delight, tottered a half-step sideways, then caught herself by gripping onto his fur.

“He’s so delightfully masculine, you know…” she mused, “Six hundred kilograms of claws, teeth, muscle, fur. Well, probably more than six hundred kilograms tonight, wouldn’t you say, Doctor?”

“With sixteen L.schlesingeri clones under his belt, I’d estimate it as more like a metric ton right now.” KeKo admitted.

Viktoria whistled softly, rubbed her palms along the fur until her arms were wrapped around the furry mound, and her torso was pressed into its side. She sniffed at his fur again, letting out another sigh as she clung there. “KeKo,” she said, her face still buried in his fur, “I want you to give me a demonstration.”

“Sure, ok, that’s not a problem.” KeKo answered automatically, turning to the staircase. “I’ll just need to change into some more lab-appropriate clothes, I think we can find something for you around here, just give me-“

“KeKo!” Viktoria interrupted, her tone impatient “I don’t care about your fucking lab, are you fucking dense?!” She gestured towards the incapacitated werewolf sprawled on the ground. “I want to see HIM!” She closed her eyes, and rubbed against his stomach again, breathing deeply. “Tell me all about his dick. You can do that, right? Demonstrate what you’ve spent the all this time and all these credits working on?”

“Right, right, demonstrate. It’s a demonstration of reproductive capabilities…” She crossed her arms nervously, then looked around the room, searching for her carryon bag. It was still sitting by the doorway, where she had dropped it in her panic upon seeing Anon’s disgraceful showing this evening. She rushed over to it, pulled it open and rummaged through the pockets, found what she was looking for. She stood up and brandished her quarry, a miniaturized presentation clicker.

As she turned to head back to the living room, KeKo was shocked to see Viktoria had removed her blouse and brassiere, and was in the midst of unbuttoning her skirt. She looked over at the stammering scientist, shrugged and walked over to the luggage pile as she slipped them off. “It’s just us two girls here, darling, I don’t see what you’re fussing about…” Now stripped to a pair of sheer black panties and thigh-high stockings, she reached into her own flight bag.

She rummaged inside it, depositing her shed garments, and retriving a small square of red material. She gave it a swift jerk, and the synth-silk dressing gown exploded into its unfolded configuration. Viktoria slipped it over her shoulders, but left the front open, her breasts barely held in check by the super-thin material. She sat down primly on one of the kitchenette dining stools, folded her legs in front of her, and asked “Please begin, Doctor Keida.”

KeKo took a deep breath, turned on the laser pointer, and started to speak. “Primary genus-level adaptations towards biology were retained, as per the original design document.” The laser flicked downwards, pointing out anatomical features. “A sheath protects the penis while the subject is in pursuit or combat, rather than exposing it to damage.” She flicked the laser down further and continued, “You can also observe the testicles are retractile, with a quick demonstration…”

She glanced around, saw Viktoria’s water bottle on the counter, took it and upended it over Anon’s crotch. He whimpered in his sleep, and the heavy furred balls that were sprawled out on the floor instantly retracted themselves close up to his body, disappearing into the longer fur that covered his crotch.

“Interesting…” Viktoria drawled, “Are you going to put his finger into a cup of warm water next? See if maybe he pees the bed?”

“That’s an important feature, you know!” KeKo retorted angrily, “Retractile behavior ensures healthy spermatozoa formation, it’s extremely temperature sensitive!” She continued to run through the features of Anon’s anatomy, penile length and girth, absence of os baculum (impossible to safely anchor it with the expanding abdominal walls, she explained), presence of bulbus glandis (predicted to be crucial for semen retention, though that yet to be demonstrated, since they had not yet constructed a female unit). Viktoria yawned through it all, but let KeKo finish her lecture, leaning backwards on the stool and crossing her arms as the diminutive scientist ran out of things to explain or point to.

“Very informative. But I didn’t come all this way to just get a lecture on anatomy.” She pointed to Anon’s groin. “Show me.”

“Sh-, SHOW you?” KeKo squeaked, her cheeks flushing a darker grey than before.

“Yes, Doctor Keida. I won’t ask you again…” Viktoria grinned down at her nervous subordinate, who set down the pointer with a trembling hand, and stepped up to the sleeping werewolf.

“Right, well, here goes…” KeKo muttered as she kneeled down beside Anon’s thigh, reaching down and stroking the fur of his shaft. She rubbed it gently, and presently she was rewarded by seeing a bit of pink peek out from the black fur. She continued to rub, felt the shaft swell under her hands as blood flowed into it, the red point of his cock rose into the air as his head swelled and squeezed out of the furry slit.

“Nice…” Viktoria commented, peering over KeKo’s shoulder and watching as she stroked him off. “Is it always that color?”

“Yes. Well, sort of, it always starts like this.” KeKo admitted. “It gets more infused with blood as it gets bigger, and it goes bright red.”

“But you wouldn’t know that, because you haven’t tested this out before, right?”

“Ummm-“ KeKo stalled, then quickly interjected “Ah! Here we go, you’ll want to see this, this is interesting! She stopped rubbing, took ahold of Anon’s cockhead, and gently tugged at it. A few more centimeters of shaft emerged, and then a swollen bulge appeared in the sheath, making it bulge visibly outwards. “This is his bulbus glandis, I had mentioned it before! You might have heard it referred to as a ‘knot’?”

“KeKo,” Viktoria drawled, “are you really asking if I make a habit of breeding with animals?

“Oh, gosh, no I mean, that is” she stammered in response, “that’s just the common name for it. I thought you might have heard of it before?”

“Maybe if I had grown to womanhood on an Ag Hab…” Viktoria snickered, KeKo went even darker in the cheeks at the slight towards her decidedly non-sophisticated upbringing. The tall executive pointed at the bulge and asked “How does he even fit it in whatever he’s trying to breed?

“With a lot of effort and lube, usually…” she muttered.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s there as a reflection of true canine anatomy” KeKo continued, pretending to have not heard the interjection. “In the eventual female version of the bioform, the vaginal canal will have corresponding musculature to allow a firm grip around it’s tumescent state.” KeKo grinned up at Viktoria, adding “That means it gets bigger.”

“It gets BIGGER?” she gasped, then recollected herself. “Well, how interesting. We’ll have to test that one day.” She shifted in her seat, one hand drifting into her lap and beginning to gently rub what it found there. “What else can you show me?”

KeKo scrambled to her feet, supporting the huge cock with one hand against Anon’s belly while she stood aside, letting her boss get a clearer view of it. “Now this is something interesting, I think you’ll appreciate it.” She tugged downwards, pulling it away from the furry bulk, pointing it towards the seated examiner. “We weren’t sure whether his usual mating would take place on all fours, or on two legs, so we had to make a bit of a design compromise.”

Viktoria looked downwards, puzzled as to what she was being shown, then she noticed that the base of the shaft wasn’t just pivoting in place when KeKo pulled. “I think I see what you did. The base is moving, right? You pull it away from his-“ she blushed, then continued “from ITS belly, and the point where it’s anchored moves downwards. Now that IS interesting!” she allowed, leaning forwards and rubbing herself a little faster as KeKo excitedly wiggled it back and forward. “How did you ever come up with that?”

“Oh, just a little tendon cantilever I came up with,” KeKo offered, grinning at the praise she was being offered. “Now, I’m sure you can imagine why that would be important?”

“Ok, ok, I think…” Viktoria paused, pursing her perfect lips in thought as she worked through it. “Does it; does it mean that it’s easier to mount if he’s on his back?”

“Interesting, I hadn’t thought of that aspect.” KeKo admitted. “I think you’d be right there, but that’s not the original plan. It’s so that the angle of the thrusting-“ She broke off, raised the shaft to its most foreward position, then slowly moved it all the way down, ending with it pressed down against the concrete floor while Anon dozed away at its other end. “So the angle of the thrusting is always aligned with his pelvis, you see?”

Viktoria stroked her chin with her free hand, imagining the mighty werewolf crouched over her form, pumping away while she gasped and moaned underneath it’s belly. Imagined clinging to its fur as it growled and pounded away, turning her into its plaything. Imagined those claws wrapped around her belly as it lifted her upwards, ravaging her body as it stood on its hind legs, then the jaws dip downwards…

She gasped, shook her head to dispel that last horrifying thought, then sat backwards with both hands folded in her lap again. “Well, that’s fascinating, I think that we’ll have to test that feature sooner or later.” She coughed, blushing slightly, then continued “How much does it, err, produce?”

“Produce?” KeKo asked, confused. “I don’t follow…”

“You know, how much comes out when he…” She blushed furiously, gestured with her hand, did two jerks up and down with a closed fist, then flung the fingers outwards on the upstroke. 

“Ohh! Oh you mean when he ejaculates! Well why didn’t you just say so?”

“Don’t be vulgar, Doctor!” Viktoria sniffed at her, “Just answer my question.”

KeKo pursed her lips, thinking about it, then offered “It would depend. From a resting state, if you weren’t deliberately teasing him or hadn’t pumped him full of Pygium extract, I’d imagine between five hundred and six hundred milliliters.”

Viktoria gasped, remembering how the rabbit’s body had swollen, then the gouts of bloody spew that had poured out afterwards. “Six hundred? Impossible! It had to be more than THAT!”

“Well, there’s going to be a bit more there if he’s fed this heavily, all that protein has to go somewhere…” KeKo giggled, then asked “Why do you ask, Director? You thinking about taking him on a test drive?”

“Watch your tone, Keida, I’ll have you know that I’m…” Viktoria trailed off as KeKo began to waggle the huge dick again, it had mesmerized her. “I’m, that is, I’m…” she faltered, then regained her focus and stared down at the scientist. “I’m perfectly within my rights as an assistant Board member to demand a hands-on trial of this bioform!”

KeKo spread her hands in a “Who? ME?” gesture, Anon’s penis swinging back upwards and thudding heavily against his bloated belly. “Well, be that as it may, Director Stokke, I have my concerns about you injuring yourself in the attempt. He’s packing a lot of heat down there.”

Viktoria jumped to her feet, pulled her dressing gown aside with a furious gesture towards her augmented chest. “Do you think you’re the only one here who’s gotten bodywork done? I’ve got the Venus IX package, not just the lining and the hormone boosters, the whole goddamn trans-gene synthflesh implant! Just get him ready for me, and no more back-talk!”

“Okay, okay!” KeKo whined, then glanced down at her hands. “Hold on a minute, he’s covered in nasty. I better see if we’ve got a bucket outside…” She turned and hurried off to look for some cleaning rags, and Viktoria was left alone with Anon in the living room. She huffed in outrage at the scientist’s impertinence, then slipped the scarlet robe off her shoulders and hung it over the chair that she had just vacated 

“Packing heat, who does she think she’s talking to?!” She stared down at Anon, watching as he weakly snored at her feet, his tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth and flexing slightly on each intake of breath. She took in the rest of him, his arms wrapped around that obscenely protruding stomach, legs squashed out as they cradled its massive weight, even the tip of his tail which twitched slightly as he dreamed. Every inch covered in that thick black fur, fingers and toes capped with huge claws, long yellow fangs protruding like knives from upper and lower jaws. She shook her head in frustrated confusion; he was loathsome and offensive to look at, but why was it that she was so fascinated by him?

Her gaze returned to his stomach, watching as his belly slowly writhed around its contents, a constant “blorp, blorp” sound emanating as it churned. Hesitatingly, she reached out, put her fingertips gently against his stomach, felt the rough fur and the soft fat accumulating under the skin. It was pleasant feeling, she had to admit; like a big, squishy, warm beanbag. Curious, she pressed a little more firmly, watched as her fingers forced the surface to yield. It bent inwards, creating a hollow depression with her hand at its center, squishing until her fingertips ran up against something solid.

She probed around, trying to find the edges of whatever it was that he had swallowed, but she pressed a little too hard on something. With a muffled “crunch”, it collapsed inwards, and she jerked her fingers backwards as if they were at risk from being pulled into the belly as well. “Keida said he ate sixteen of those things?” she muttered, disgustedly. “How’s that even possible?”

She felt again in a slightly different spot, found a more solid loop of something under the skin, a slowly writhing length of guts that was slowly pumping its contents along with powerful rhythmic contractions. She traced its length down his abdomen, dropping to one knee to follow its course, until it disappeared under a ridge of heavy bone at the bottom of his pelvis. Sitting back on her haunches, she gazed upwards at the mountain of flesh that towered over her, then followed the ridgelines down to the valley formed by his splayed thighs.

Anon’s cock was still hanging out, twitching slightly in time with his heartbeat, the huge balls slowly moving in their sack, just as KeKo had said they would. Viktoria glanced behind her, making sure that her companion was out of the room, then she reached out and touched the right-most one. It was still damp from KeKo’s little demonstration, but the fur was soft and shaggy under her fingertip, the skin beneath the fur gently shifting back and forth with a life of its own. She giggled, then reached underneath and cradled both balls, holding them in the palm of her hand for a moment, lifting them gently upwards to get a sense of their weight.

Her pulse was racing, her breath coming in ragged gasps now. She dropped his sack, wiped her palm against the shredded couch cushion, then bent down to examine his cock more closely. Under the room lights, she saw its veiny texture, noticing the flecks of reddish-brown matter that were slowly drying there. She shuddered again, thinking about the rabbit’s final moments; speared from behind, it’s body violated by that massive cock, then torn asunder by a torrent of hot, sticky werewolf cum. What would that even feel like, getting fucked to death by a monster?

‘Vikkie, girl, are you SERIOUSLY thinking about doing this?’ she silently asked herself, ‘What’s gotten in to you?’ She gritted her teeth, not willing to admit that yeah, she had been seriously considering it. Not because she thought it was cute or anything, if anything it was the opposite! It was an engineered bioweapon, a soulless killing machine, this huge belly full of slaughtered bunny rabbits was proof of that!

Breaking something like that under her heels, taking her pleasure from it while its creator watched helplessly, that would be a real demonstration of her superiority! Her rightful superiority to the both of them, she realized, the mad scientist and the monster she had spent so long in making.

A cruel grin flashed across Viktoria’s face as she imagined deflowering Keida’s pet monster in front of her, forcing her to watch as she brought it to its first partnered orgasm! Oh, it was obvious when you looked at them; she wanted his love, but there was no love there, only mindless rage and hunger. The sooner Viktoria stomped out that little spark, the sooner Keida would get through with the Fenrir unit’s prototype trials, and the sooner they could bring this pet nightmare to market!

Looking down, she realized that without anyone paying it attention, Anon’s penis had been slowly deflating. The knot slipped back inside the furry covering and disappeared, the shaft receded centimeter by centimeter, until all that was left was the pink tip. It winked up at her from its furry cradle, pointed tip once again in line with the wall of his belly, the pore at its tip emitting a drop of pre-come. She watched in fascination as it rolled down towards the furry rim, and without thinking she reached out and touched it with one finger.

It was warm, surprisingly warm, and it had the strangest consistency. She pulled her hand back, and a thin strand remained between the bead of moisture and her fingertip. She played with it for a moment before wiping her finger clean against his fur. That scent was here again, stronger than it had been before, the sense of familiarity almost a déjà vu now. She stared at her fingertip, moved it closer, hesitated for a moment as different emotions conflicted in her mind, then she jerked it close and took a quick sniff.

It was like a firework had just gone off in the back of her brain, she reeled in place as hot flashes ran over her skin, felt it as a puddle of moisture formed in her panties. “Holy FUCK” she groaned, “What IS this?” One hand whipped between her thighs, rubbing circles through the synth-silk as she moaned in frenzied pleasure. Off balance, Viktoria toppled forward, face careening in towards his groin, the sticky tip of his cock jabbing into her cheek and across her nose as she slid down his furry groin. She gasped in shock, inhaling a huge hit of his primal musky odor direct from the source.

She squealed as an unexpected orgasm suddenly rippled to life in her spine, following her nerves downward to her pussy and her thighs, upwards to her breasts and her shoulders, everything alive with a delicate tingling sensation. She shuddered as her vulva began to swell, dewdrops of lubrication slipping between her lips and puddling in the soaked crotch of her panties. Beneath the outer layers of flesh, her vagina started to engorge itself with blood, swelling and lengthening as it instinctually prepared to holster Anon’s spear. ‘OK’ she thought to herself ‘I’m DEFINITELY doing this. If Keida doesn’t get here in TWO minutes with that bucket, I’m making her lick it clean…’

It was more of a chore than KeKo had imagined to find a bucket and some rags in the storage area, then she had to go out to the shower to find Anon’s special shampoo. She puffed back towards the living room, bucket of warm soapy water threatening to spill over the floor as she went hastily around the corner of the room. She almost dropped it in her surprise as she came around the corner to see Viktoria kneeling between Anon’s thighs, her face pressed against his belly and the head of his cock jammed into her mouth. She was suckling at its tip, squashing his re-erected shaft in between her breasts, cradling it there in her over-stuffed cleavage while she frantically rubbed and sucked.

“Oh god, Viktoria, don’t do that yet!” she cried, hurrying forward with the bucket of water and the rags. “You don’t know where that thing’s been all night! Come on, give me a minute, let me clean it off for you!”

Viktoria’s eyes snapped open, the blue irises were dilated to tiny rings of color around huge black pupils. They focused on KeKo, and she was frozen in place by the instant expression of jealousy and hate that she saw there. “Took you long enough!” she hissed at KeKo, “get to scrubbing, slut!”

KeKo gulped, then set the bucket down, took a wet rag from it and moved to start wiping down Anon’s gore-stained junk.

“No, you IDIOT!!” Viktoria shrieked, then demanded “Start from the bottom, get all his fur cleaned first! I don’t want to get all that gunk onto my ass when I sit down on his tool!”

“Err, you really think-“ KeKo started, but a warning glare from the dick-crazed harpy in front of her made her shut up with a hurry. Instead, she took the rag, bent down on her knees, and started to gently scrub at Anon’s inner thighs with it. The cloth came away soaked in pink, she rinsed it in the bucket and repeated the process, asking “Ummm, Director, could you please move a little to the side? You’re kind of in the way here…”

“Hmmm, what was that? You want ME to stop the important job that I am carrying out for the Company’s R&D bureau? So that YOU can clean up a mess that your precious monster made all over himself!” She paused, then corrected “ITself, dammit, it’s an IT!” She grinned at KeKo, lapped up another spurt of pre that had dribbled out of the cockhead, said “I think you’re just going to have to work around me, darling…”

Sighing, KeKo did as she was bidden, squeezing in between Anon’s hairy thigh and Viktoria’s hairless one as she sopped up the gory mess that had soaked his fur. Viktoria watched her as she toiled away, offering advice and telling her if she missed a spot, between rounds of lusty sucking and vigorous tit-fucking of the sleeping Anon. Eventually, the bucket needed to be drained and refilled with cleaner water, Viktoria hastened KeKo on her way to fill it with a stinging slap across her ass. then mocking laughter as The diminutive scientist stumbled, almost spilling its contents across the floor, and Viktoria broke out in mocking laughter as she scurried away. 

New bucket by her side, KeKo squeezed into Viktoria’s lap and started to lather up his balls, where the worst of the sticky goop had accumulated. Viktoria shifted uncomfortably, then asked “Doctor? Would you be a dear and stop rubbing those tacky rags you call a business suit against my undergarments? If you must work right down there, then please have the courtesy to remove them…”

KeKo froze, glared upwards into Viktoria’s eyes, and asked “Really? Are we REALLY doing this, right now?”

Viktoria huffed and offered “It wasn’t my decision to leave an important experimental bioform unattended, the poor stupid thing almost ate itself to death! I’m sure that Chairman Huo would be SHOCKED to learn how his rising star almost let her charge die from neglect!”

She smiled down, saw the horror written plainly across KeKo’s face, then added, “But of course, I’d never do that to you, Doctor! Especially since you were so obliging as to match suit with me when it came to dress code…” She giggled, rubbing her crotch over KeKo’s back, then went back to servicing Anon as KeKo disgustedly stripped to her boyshorts.

More soapy water, more groaning from Viktoria, more unexpected back massages for KeKo. Eventually the task was completed, Anon’s fur and the lower reaches of his shaft were as clean as KeKo could practicably make them. Viktoria tittered at her as she squeezed out from between the two larger bodies again, tossing the wet rag into the bucket for the last time.

“Well, that’s that, I think.” KeKo offered, now what about-“

“Oh Doctor!” Viktoria interrupted, “I hate to correct you, but you’ve missed a few spots…” She turned, exposing her cleavage, and sure enough, there were still streaks of filth rubbed into her skin. “If you wouldn’t mind…”

KeKo swallowed down an angry retort, took a deep breath and plucked the cloth out from the pinkish water once again. She wrung it out, then gently began to swab at the bloody stains that layered the inside surfaces of Viktoria’s generously enhanced breasts.

“Do you like them, Doctor?” she asked, conversationally. “They were one of the first parts I had upgraded, you know. Not these ones, of course, that was MANY sleeves ago, but I still insist that my transplant specialist spends extra time on them whenever I go in for a check-up. They’re my secret weapons in the boardroom, or in the bedroom, you know…” She giggled, wrapped her arms around the underside and squeezed, trapping KeKo’s hand between the massive orbs as she wiped at a stippling of gore across the breastbone.

“Oh, don’t be so rough, dear!” she purred as KeKo jerked and tugged to free her hand from the squishy trap. “You’re a professional re-sleever, I thought you would have more respect for a colleague’s work…”

“Fuck, Viktoria, what’s your game here?” she snapped, hurling the rag into the bucket and turning to face her corporate overlord, her anger finally boiling over. “You doing all this to prove a point? Or just because you get off on it?”

Viktoria raised both palms skyward, shifting them like a pair of scales while her breasts jiggled underneath them. “Little of column A, little of column B. I’ve got a hankering for this beast’s meat popsicle, but I also want to make sure you know that it’s MINE.” She hissed the last word, her eyes pinching into hard slits as she spoke. “Not yours, but mine. All mine, or at least mine and the company’s. You’ve done good work on it, but you’re fooling yourself with this ‘Pwescious Anawn’ crap. It’s not a human, not anymore.” She leaned forward, rested one hand on the floor and reached out with the other, wrapping it around KeKo’s arm in a hard grip. “Don’t. Get. Attached.” She hissed, emphasizing each word with a little shake.

KeKo opened her mouth to deny it, but she knew that she had badly overreacted, playing into Viktoria’s hands by letting her anger show. What could she do? It was unclear why Viktoria wanted him so badly, willing to throw her working relationship with KeKo onto the fire over it. In any case, KeKo wasn’t powerful enough to resist her, either in the physical or in the political sense. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find the words she needed, the ones that would satisfy Viktoria’s ego and let her keep Anon as her research assignment.

“Right,” she began, “I can see what you mean.” Seeing the grin spread across the bigger woman’s face, she continued. “He’s not mine. He’s- IT’S company research technology. I was getting too close, I think.” Seeing the nod, she offered “I think it was fortunate that you came back with me after the review, I needed a reminder.”

Viktoria wrapped her arms around KeKo, lifted her off the ground in a tight hug. “I’m so glad that I got here in time!” she squeaked, her cleavage ensnaring KeKo’s head in a warm, squishy vise-grip. “Now, I think you need a friendly lesson in what is appropriate usage of a research bioform, hmmm?” She set the smaller woman down, then pointed at a footstool against the far wall underneath the video screen. “Why don’t you have a seat over there, and I’ll demonstrate for you?

Reluctantly, KeKo turned and walked across the room, sat down and folded her hands in her lap. She was getting a little cold like this, stripped to her skivvies and wet from her recent cleaning task, but she tried to not shiver. 

Viktoria looked over, nodded her approval, then rose to her feet once again. She stretched, twisted her back to relax the strain from kneeling over Anon’s prick for the last half hour, letting out a satisfied sigh as it popped. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how much these puppies will drag down on your frame, I probably see it enough in your clients, don’t you Doctor?

KeKo mumbled something about better posture, then tucked her arms a little closer around her own modest bosom. Who the hell wanted to go around looking like a damn milk cow? Viktoria didn’t choose to respond to this bit of sass, instead she tucked both forefingers into her sheer black panties, and pulled them away from her mons with a wet slurping sound. With the seal broken, a trickle of viscous lubrication began to drip down the inside of both thighs, Viktoria carefully tugging the black silk fabric away from where it adhered to her body to avoid ripping it.

Once they were free, she daintily stepped out of them, and tossed the sodden garment onto the floor by KeKo’s feet. They fell with a splat, droplets of girl-goo splattering onto KeKo’s shin, where she hastily wiped them away with a muttered “Gross…” As soon as Viktoria was looking away again, she hurriedly pushed them away from her with a rolled up magazine, then tossed it over top of them to hide it from sight.

Viktoria faced Anon, gently bouncing on the balls of her feet as she considered how best to handle him. Coming to a decision, she ran one hand up the side of her thigh, collecting the dripping lube and gently smearing it over the pointed head of Anon’s cock. She turned away from him, bent her knees gently until her puffy lips were kissing against its pointed tip. She giggled as she slid back and forth against it, getting used to its huge size, and drooling a fresh stream of lube over it.

“You sure you want to do this, Director?” KeKo asked, resignedly. “I don’t want to see you hurt yourself.”

Viktoria just stuck out her tongue at KeKo, then stretched her arms above her head. She took a deep breath and held it for a count of ten, looking like some primal idol of raw sex appeal as she crouched there, preparing to spring into lustful conquest. Without warning, her knees buckled and she plummeted downwards, pile-driving Anon’s throbbing cockhead into her groin. The shaft flexed, and Viktoria yelped in reaction as the pointed head resisted for a moment, then shot through her lips to lodge inside.

“FAAACK!! Oh that’s BIG!!” she moaned, her hands shooting downwards to help keep her balanced on the tip of Anon’s rod. She clung there for a moment, then she pivoted her feet underneath her and bounced on it once, testing it’s fit as rivulets of cream-colored lubricant squelched and squirted out on all sides of the huge cock. KeKo watched, astonished, as she slowly worked it deeper and deeper into her cleft, a centimeter or even a half-centimeter each time she dropped hard onto it. In less than a quarter of an hour, Viktoria was wedged in place, her nether lips stretched to a bloodless white and resting firmly on the massive knot beneath.

Viktoria let out a shuddering breath, carefully bent forward to peer down at her own crotch. She had to shift her breasts out of the way to do it, when she saw that she was all the way to the bottom she leaned backwards against Anon’s belly and cackled with triumphant laughter.

“Told! You!” she gasped, “Told you! I could! do it!” She reached down between her legs, fingers wrapping around the bottom of the knot, getting a firmer grip around its base and around the stem that connected it to Anon. She gave an experimental tug, but it was useless, the tri-lobed bulge of erectile tissue was impossible to push even a millimeter into her. Beneath the skin of her belly, Anon’s cock throbbed, pulsing with his slow heartbeat. 

She raised her fingers, probed at it, outlining the bulge and playing with it as she tried to catch her breath. She gestured to KeKo, beckoning her forward, telling her “Come here, Kozutsami, I want you to feel this…” Dazed, KeKo got off the stool, padded forward on bare feet and knelt down in front of Viktoria. With trembling hands, she reached out, hesitated, glanced upwards to silently ask for permission.

Viktoria nodded, and KeKo’s fingers continued towards her distended belly, tracing the semicircular bulge underneath the perfect, pink skin. Around it’s edges, she could see micro-distortions in the tissue, the beginnings of an impressive set of stretch marks, but what of it? Viktoria would have them laser-ablated away over a spa weekend, or maybe she would even keep them there as a sort of perverted trophy?

KeKo ran her fingers up the length of compressed cock, rubbing and massaging it through the layers of skin and muscle. He grunted in his sleep, and she felt the cylindrical bulge throb gently as she stroked. ‘It’s almost like prey bulging beneath Anon’s belly,’ she thought, then realized that’s exactly what it was. Viktoria was a huntress, though her victims probably were none the worse for wear after she had feasted on them, barring some soreness and fingernail scratches…

She moved her hand upwards towards the spade-shaped outline of his head, rubbed at the underside of it, and triggered an especially strong throb. “Ooh! I felt that one…” Viktoria moaned, then told her “If you’ve got time to play with him, you’ve got time to play with me. Go on, Doctor, push my button, see what it does…”

KeKo gulped, let go of the protruding bump under her stomach, and turned to Viktoria’s clitoris. It sat exposed, the hood pulled away as the labia were stretched to their utmost, the little bud forced out of its protective sleeve by the titanic shaft it was wrapped around. She knelt down and licked her thumb, careful to get a generous amount of spittle onto it, then reached across and brushed at the exposed bulb of tissue. Viktoria groaned at the extra stimulation, and KeKo felt it writhing under her digit. Gently, she started to circle it, careful to not press too roughly, and Viktoria hissed in pleasure. The blonde’s fingers flew to her nipples, pinching and twisting at them as she started to rock back and forth on Anon’s dick.

KeKo was just getting into the rhythm of stroking Viktoria’s joy buzzer, when the little bump shivered under her touch and disappeared back into her pelvis. KeKo halted, unsure of what had just happened, but pretty confident that they weren’t supposed to do that. She glanced up at her boss, looking for some kind of explanation. “Nnnng, just wait,” Viktoria grunted, “you’ll love this next part!” 

KeKo gaze snapped back down to her hand as she felt something wrap itself around her fingers. Viktoria’s clitoral hood had dilated, becoming a ring-like opening in the wall of her abdomen, and out of the aperture there now extended a half dozen slender pink pseudopods. They writhed blindly, intertwining with KeKo’s fingers, covering them with a sticky slime that made her flesh start to gently throb. Frantically, KeKo removed her hand from their embrace, and took half a step backwards.

“I don’t remember that from the product literature on the Venus IX,” she gasped, “what the hell IS that?”

“Top secret. Need to know basis only. If I told you I’d have to kill you…” Viktoria puffed, as she rocked back and forth more feverishly on Anon’s knot, stabilizing herself with her elbows against his gut as she humped away on him. To her amazement, KeKo saw that she was starting to make progress on the massive obstruction, her lips were spread across its upper surface, gliding on a thick carpet of congealed lubrication over his flesh.

“Seriously? You’ve got tentacles growing out of your cunt, that’s NOT part of anything we make!”

“You’re not the only gene modder on the Gilead payroll, you know…” Viktoria leaned backwards, pressing her body into Anon’s softening gut, the black fur wrapping around her sides like a fluffy blanket. She swiveled her hips, adding a sideways component to her motion as she tried to hilt him completely, the tentacles reaching downwards and exploring the lower surfaces of the knot.

“Fuuuck, this isn’t working, I can’t get the leverage I need.” Viktoria whined, then beckoned KeKo closer. “Come here, and bring that big pillow from the sofa, I need you to do something for me.” KeKo did as she was instructed, holding out the thick cushion like a shield between herself and the nest of squirming feelers. “Oh don’t be so closed minded, Doctor, you of all people I should have thought would be impressed with this augmentation.” she huffed, before standing up straight again, the huge penis being withdrawn from her body with a sloppy squelching noise.

“Now, I’m going to lift his leg, like so…” Viktoria tugged at the huge limb, somehow managing to raise Anon’s behind from the floor by a few centimeters. “You get down there, try to wedge it underneath his hips. I need more of an angle between his belly and his meat.” Grumbling, KeKo dropped to her belly, pressed the pillow into the narrow space, scrabbled forward through the welter of slimy drippings to push it deeper under his haunches while Viktoria wrenched at his leg.

“Got it!” KeKo called, and the massive furry butt slammed down, nearly trapping her arms beneath its weight as she scrambled to get clear. Viktoria hurried her out of the way with the kick on the ass, then resumed her position over Anon’s groin. She didn’t even have to hesitate, just ducked down, her hands clamped onto the thickening thighs, the thick shaft instantly reoccupying her cleft with another obscene squelch.

KeKo rolled onto her side, massaging the bruise on her ass with a grimace, then scooted away from Viktoria where she was sitting, in case she felt like dealing out another smack. The bigger woman had known what she was about, KeKo judged, with the pillow lifting his hindquarters higher, the angle of the shaft had become wider, giving Viktoria’s ass more room to bounce on his pelvis as she struggled to conquer the roadblock ahead of her. The blonde was definitely making progress now, her lips encompassed the entire upper surface now, puffed up with extra blood as her upgraded anatomy compensated for the furious stretching that it was being subjected to.

Viktoria gasped, strained, screamed in effort as she fought to conquer the huge fleshy obstacle. She ducked down lower, switched her grip on Anon’s thighs to clutch them from underneath, then tugged as hard as she could. Nothing happened for a moment, then KeKo watched in amazement as Anon’s knot wobbled, tilting slightly to one side, then collapsed inwards. It shot inside Viktoria’s body with a single clap as the blonde’s ass slammed down onto his lap, and she let out an inhuman wail of pain and pleasure. The tentacles seized up, wriggling uncontrollably as whatever alien cells composed their nervous system was temporarily overloaded. Viktoria gasped, writhed in place, then slumped forward.

KeKo shuddered, not able to believe what had just happened before her very eyes. ‘Forty centimeters’ her mind raced ‘that’s forty centimeters long, and forty centimeters around the base. How is she still alive right now?’ Viktoria had regained consciousness, hands fumbling as she fought to lift her torso into a sitting position. She managed it after a few attempts, and met KeKo’s astonished stare with her own glassy-eyed one.

“Can feel his heartbeat, inside me…” she slurred, leaning backwards against the belly again, her hands feeling the bulging mass trapped inside her belly, protruding upwards and somehow snaking its way between the blonde woman’s breasts. She cocked her head, noticing KeKo’s incredulous stare, then grinned down at the alien protrusion as it rested in place over her breastbone.

“Based the design on a marsupial model.” she offered, gesturing with one hand as she spoke. “An auxiliary vagina, passes through the abdominal wall at the umbilicus, then continues over the muscles and the sternum.”

“That’s incredible…” KeKo whispered, leaning forward despite her revulsion at the executive’s less conventional modification. “How high does it go?”

Viktoria gestured to a spot immediately below her collarbone. “Shifts back to the esophageal track about there, then upwards the conventional way.” She grinned, let her tongue loll out and rolled her head backwards, gagging to indicate that there was nothing in the way of a complete passage through her torso. KeKo felt nauseous, certain in her flash of insight that Viktoria had definitely tried that out in the past…

“Like I said, your pet monster is mine. I’m the only one who’s equipped to handle him, so you should learn to accept the inevitable.” Viktoria flexed in place, Anon’s rod wobbling in place as her torso’s motion slid it back and forth under her skin. “Mmmmm, I can feel what’s already pooled up in there” she murmered, “Better get this party started before it starts to overflow. C’mere Kozutsami, I’m gonna need your help for this next bit.”

Viktoria leaned forwards, then stretched her arms out like she was waiting for a hug. KeKo stood, took a few steps forwards, let the arms wrap behind her neck, holding her securely but not tightly. Viktoria grinned at her up close, then her gaze flicked upwards to behind KeKo’s head, towards the video screen. She grinned even wider, then turned KeKo around 180° so she faced it instead of Viktoria and Anon. The taller woman leaned forward, taking her weight off Anon and transferring it onto KeKo, the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder like a parasitic twin.

KeKo staggered for an instant, her legs quickly spreading to support the load. Her arms flew up to Viktoria’s, held her steady there as Viktoria kicked both her feet up, tucking them behind her backside as her whole body weight came onto KeKo’s shoulders. KeKo felt the larger woman’s breasts pressed into her back, then stiffened as she murmured into her ear.

“Watch now, you’ll appreciate this, I think…” She nuzzled her chin into the side of KeKo’s neck, pointing with one scarlet-lacquered fingernail at the screen. KeKo stared up at it, not sure what she was supposed to be observing, then froze in shock as the tentacles slid downwards from their hidey-hole on Viktoria’s belly. She watched in stunned silence as they probed at Anon’s balls, seeming to measure them for an instant, before darting out and wrapping them in as tight an embrace as Viktoria now held her in.

“What are you-“ she demanded, before the arms tightened around her neck and choked off her words. She stared in horrified fascination as the video screen showed their transformation, the slim pink tendrils engorged, spread laterally and engulfed his testicles, wrapping it into a complex organic cocoon. Viktoria writhed against her back, moaning into her ear as the tendrils darkened, taking on the original color of Anon’s fur, the only sign of their presence there being the abnormal smoothness of his package, as well as a slight glisten of slime. Anon had started to react as well; his paws began to twitch like he was dreaming, and his breathing increased to an eager panting.


End file.
